Heart of Emperor
by Hachi Breeze
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Hanabi adalah putri kembar. Saling mencuri jiwa ketika bersama. Hinata selalu mencuri pandang ke Sasuke, tapi Sasuke lebih memilih memerhatikan kembarannya. Perang saudara dari dua klan mungkin tak bisa dihindari ketika hati memilih cinta yang sama. Hingga ketika Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Hinata dengan jelas, ia akan mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Zaman Edo...
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

* * *

**HEART OF EMPEROR**

* * *

**Heart of Emperor**

**Heart of Emperor©Hachi Breeze**

**Character adapted©Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**©SasuHina**

**©2013**

* * *

.

.

.

**Jepang 1614, Zaman Edo.**

Hari itu bunga sakura gugur dengan perlahan. Membuat gadis-gadis tersenyum senang mengalunkan _geta_ mereka dengan lembut. _Yukata _mereka berwarna-warni dengan _obi_ yang senada. Tak peduli jika udara musim dingin masih terasa. Tas kecil dan payung kertas mereka genggam dengan erat untuk meredam dingin. Sesekali berbisik-bisik pelan. Rambut panjang mereka yang hitam tergelung indah. Berhias tusuk rambut yang indah. Bedak putih masih sangat terkenal di era itu, membuat mereka nampak seperti _geisha_. Beberapa gadis berjalan bersama, dan tak sedikit juga yang berjalan sendiri. Kepulan asap dari dalam rumah penduduk membuat pagi terasa hangat. Banyak warga yang sudah keluar untuk mencari sinar matahari dan sekedar berjalan keliling.

Di dekat kuil, sudah ada banyak upacara suci yang dilakukan. Ada beberapa _omikuji_ yang terikat di dekat pintu masuk kuil bersama patung dewa. Patung dewa yang dipercayai paling kuat berdiri megah di tengah-tengah kuil. Pagi ini bersamaan dengan jatuhnya bunga sakura di musim semi, para pendeta dari kuil sudah menyiapkan beberapa air suci untuk ritual di kerajaan. Banyak penduduk yang mengiringi para pendeta berjalan dari kuil menuju satu-satunya kerajaan yang paling megah di tanah itu. Kerajaan Hyuuga.

Para pendeta berjalan dari kuil dengan menyebar air suci di sepenjang jalan menuju kerajaan. Melafalkan do'a-do'a penting yang suci dalam ritual pagi ini. Bunga sakura berjatuhan menemani langkah mereka walaupun sedikit.

Hyuuga Hizashi dan putranya yang masih sangat kecil, Hyuuga Neji, menunggu rombongan pendeta di pintu gerbang kerajaan Hyuuga. Neji berdiri takut di belakang kaki ayahnya ketika rombongan pendeta sedikit aying hormat sebelum masuk._ Kimono _yang dipakainya sedikit kebesaran untuk upacara suci tahun baru kali ini.

.

.

.

Hiashi duduk perlahan menyambut pendeta yang datang ke kerajaan mereka. Hitomi, selirnya yang masih cantik duduk di belakangnya dengan anggun. Pendeta itu membacakan do'a sambil mengayun-ayunkan kumpulan kertas bertuliskan kanji suci pengusir keburukan. Upacara itu dilakukan rutin oleh kerajaan Hyuuga setiap menyambut tahun baru secara tertutup. Hizashi menunggu di luar bersama beberapa anggota keluarga yang lainnya. Neji masih mengintip penasaran dari balik kaki ayahnya. Ia mendengar jika upacara hari ini, kedua putri kembar Hiashi-_sama _akan disucikan. Walaupun mereka tinggal di kerajaan yang sama, Neji belum pernah melihat kedua putri kembar Hiashi-_sama _bersama Hitomi-_sama_.

Dua tahun yang lalu, Hitomi melahirkan putri kembar saat malam berbadai salju hebat di musim dingin. Tapi hanya satu di antara dua bayi kembar Hiashi yang menangis. Pendeta tahu jika putri kembar Hiashi dan Hitomi sangat menarik keinginan roh jahat untuk memakan jiwa mereka di tahun mati. Akhirnya atas saran pendeta, Hiashi memutuskan menyegel kedua anaknya di tempat yang berbeda. Musim semi tahun lalu, berjarak beberapa bulan di tanggal yang sama. Bayi kembar Hiashi akhirnya menangis. Tapi mereka menemukan kejanggalan. Disaat bayi kembar mereka menangis di musim semi, bayi pertama mereka yang menangis di musim dingin kini tak lagi menangis maupun bernapas. Sang pendeta yakin jika dua bayi kembar ini lahir dengan satu jiwa. Saling memperebutkan jiwa dihari dimana mereka menangis.

Musim semi tahun lalu, ketika bayi keduanya menangis. Hitomi menangis memeluk putrinya yang diam bagaikan boneka.

"Kalian berdua cantik. Ketika kau menangis di musim dingin, kau membawa kehangatan tersendiri untuk _okaasan_,"

Hiashi masih memandang punggung Hitomi sambil menggendong bayinya yang menangis.

"Hyuuga Hinata, kau putri pertamaku yang tersayang."

Hiashi tersenyum sedih ketika istrinya masih memeluk Hinata yang masih terdiam. Ia melirik bayinya yang masih menangis dalam dekapan hangatnya, "Dan karena kau selalu menangis di saat bunga sakura pertama gugur, kau seperti kembang api di hati _tou-san_."

"Hyuuga Hanabi."

Ujar keduanya bersamaan.

.

.

.

Hiashi duduk berdampingan dengan Hitomi. Kedua bayi mereka diletakan di antara lingkaran yang di kelilingi benda suci dari kuil. Mereka percaya jika benda-benda suci itu adalah perwakilan dari roh alam yang menjaga wilayah mereka. Hanabi bergerak gelisah di samping Hinata yang masih terlelap tak bernapas. Hitomi masih memerhatikan gerakan sang pendeta yang menjauhkan Hinata dari Hanabi. Gerakan gelisah Hanabi mulai menjadi tenang. Hiashi sedikit mengernyitkan pandangannya kepada sang pendeta.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Roh jahat. Jika Hinata-_hime_ dan Hanabi-_hime_ saling di dekatkan, maka mereka akan saling mencuri jiwa. Walaupun pada akhirnya Hanabi-_hime_ akan menang di musim semi ini, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika mereka saling mencuri jiwa jika berdekatan."

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Memanggil roh suci untuk mengisi jiwa, Hiashi-_sama_,"

"Baiklah, lakukan yang terbaik."

"Tapi, untuk memanggil roh … kita memerlukan pengorbanan roh."

Ruangan kecil itu menjadi hening. Ketiga orang dewasa yang ada disana masih diam memandang _tatami_ yang di tiduri Hinata dan Hanabi. Suara derap langkah kaki di roka samping membuat Hitomi mengalihkan pandangannya. Itu Hizashi yang datang membawa tumpukan baju hangat untuk Hinata dan Hanabi. Hiashi masih diam berpikir.

"Biar aku yang melakukan."

Hiashi mendongak, masih dalam suasana tegangnya.

"Tidak Hitomi, jangan lakukan itu."

"Tidak, Hiashi. Aku harus melakukan ini."

"Mereka akan membutuhkan kasih sayangmu nanti."

Hizashi dan sang pendeta masih diam. Mendengarkan Hitomi dan Hiashi yang masih berdebat.

"Aku harus melakukan ini, Hiashi. Ini sudah menjadi tugas yang wajib ku emban untuk kehidupan kedua putriku. Tidak apa-apa. Ini adalah bentuk lain dari kasih sayangku untuk mereka."

Hitomi tersenyum kecil lalu berdiri. Membenahi perlahan _kimono_nya sebelum melangkah mendekati kedua putrinya. Sang pendeta mendekat memberi jimat. Hiashi lebih memilih memejamkan matanya ketimbang harus melihat upacara ini. Hizashi duduk di belakang Hiashi sambil menepuk pelan punggung kakaknya itu. Hitomi membaringkan dirinya di antara kedua putrinya. Menjadi bilik pemisah di antara keduanya. Ia menatap Hinata di samping kanannya dan Hanabi yang masih menggeliat pelan di samping kirinya sebelum upcara dimulai. Do'a sudah diperdengarkan oleh sang pendeta. Hitomi perlahan mulai menutup matanya ketika cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya terasa berat.

Seiring deru nafas Hitomi yang melambat, roh suci dari benda-benda yang mengelilingi mereka di lingkaran mulai keluar. Jeritan Hitomi membuat Hiashi membuka matanya paksa. Pemandangan ini tak enak dipandang matanya. Jeritan terakhir Hitomi berakhir dengan hembusan nafasnya yang terakhir. Dari mulut Hitomi, semua orang yang ada disana bisa melihat jika dari sana keluar cahaya kecil. Jiwa Hitomi. Jiwa itu menggabung dengan cahaya roh-roh suci. Meninggalkan tubuhnya yang tergolek tak bernyawa di antara kedua putrinya. Hizashi bisa merasakan bahu kakaknya bergetar pelan.

Roh-roh itu mengitari Hinata dan Hanabi. Tak hanya roh suci, roh jahat yang sejak awal sudah menginginkan kedua putrinya itupun ikut mengitari Hinata dan Hanabi. Do'a yang dilafalkan oleh sang pendeta semakin cepat dan membuat Hiashi sedikit pusing. Ketika ia membuka matanya, Hiashi dan Hizashi bisa mendengar suara kedua bayi kembarnya menangis.

Hinata dan Hanabi menangis bersamaan.

"Upacara penyucian telah selesai, Hiashi-_sama_."

"Jadi?"

"Roh bulan memilih Hinata-_hime_ sebagai wadah yang di isi jiwanya. Dan roh api yang selama ini memakan jiwa kedua putri anda, masih menetap di tubuh Hanabi-_hime_. Jadi untuk kebaikan bersama, kita harus menjauhkan Hinata-_hime_ dan Hanabi-_hime _agar tidak saling mencuri jiwa lagi."

"Hizashi, panggilkan kepala klan samurai Uchiha untuk datang. Dan umumkan berita kematian istriku sekarang juga."

"Baik Hiashi-_sama_."

.

.

.

Neji duduk dengan _kimono_ hitamnya. Ia bisa melihat bibi Hitomi-nya terbaring di tengah-tengah kerumunan keluarga Hyuuga. Anak kecil seperti dirinya sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan bibinya. Tidur tak terbangun lagi dengan pakaian hitam sudah pasti bibinya telah berganti alam. Neji berganti memandang Hiashi yang masih memeluk putrinya yang baru ia ketahui bernama Hinata. Hiashi tak pernah melepaskan Hinata dalam gendongannya. Ketika rombongan Uchiha datang, Hiashi berdiri menyambut. Kaisar itu menyambut dengan menggendong bayinya. Hizashi duduk di samping Neji sambil membacakan do'a. bayi kecil yang ada di gendongannya kini menarik perhatian Neji.

"_Tou-san_, apakah … ?"

"Namanya Hyuuga Hanabi. Kembaran Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang di gendong Hiashi-_sama_."

Neji mengangguk mengerti. "Boleh aku melihatnya _tou-san_?"

Hizashi sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya membiarkan anaknya melihat putri yang harus dijaganya kelak.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah datang dalam upacara kematian istriku, Fugaku-_sama_."

"Tidak apa-apa Hiashi-_sama_, kita adalah teman lama. Aku turut berduka cita atas pengorbanan istrimu."

Hiashi melirik Fugaku yang berjalan sendirian. Rombongan Uchiha berada tepat di belakangnya. Hiashi masih membungkuk hormat menyambut kedatangan sambil menggendong Hinata yang masih terlelap.

"Kemana selir Mikoto?"

"Putra kedua kami yang baru berumur dua tahun sedang sakit. Jadi maaf Mikoto tidak bisa hadir."

"Siapa nama anak kecilmu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku mendo'akan putramu agar cepat sembuh."

"Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah ini … ?"

"Hyuuga Hinata. Putri kembar tertua yang terpilih."

"Dan kembarannya di … ?"

"Hyuuga Hanabi, dia sedang bersama Hizashi,"

"Oh, maafkan aku. Hahaha … "

Fugaku tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya. Hiashi hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi. Ketika ditatapnya Hinata masih mendengkur pelan, Hiashi jadi teringat.

"Fugaku-sama,"

"Ya?"

"Kau masih menguasai seni ahli pedang, bukan?"

"Ya, kita pernah berjuang bersama menakhlukan daerah Timur bersama. Tentu saja samurai masih mengalir di keturunan dan klan ku."

Hiashi masih diam memandangi Hinata. Fugaku masih diam menunggu sahabat lamanya ini mengeluarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan.

"Fugaku-sama, aku punya permintaan. Mengenai kedua putriku, bisakah kau menjaga Hinata ke perlindunganmu ketika dia berumur sepuluh tahun nanti?"

"Kenapa?"

"Hinata dan Hanabi harus terpisah. Ada hal yang tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan logis, tapi kumohon tolong jaga Hinata. Kau bisa mengambilnya ketika upacara peringatan hari kematian Hitomi nanti."

.

.

.

**Jepang 1624, Zaman Edo.**

Hinata duduk di pinggiran _roka_ dengan kain yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Rambut pendeknya ia jepit. Hiashi duduk disampingnya dengan tenang. Beberapa meter tak jauh dari mereka duduk, Hanabi juga mendudukan dirinya di tempat yang sama. Rambut panjangnya tergerai. Berbeda dengan Hinata, wajah Hanabi terekspos jelas. Neji duduk mendampingi Hanabi. Ke-empatnya duduk dalam diam. Hinata masih menundukan kepalanya menatap kolam. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke adiknya yang jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Hinata sedih. Ia tak bisa menjangkau adiknya dan membuat sedikit senyuman di wajah adiknya. Walaupun mereka berdua kembar, akibat dari penyucian itu membuat Hinata menjadi lebih mirip Hitomi. Dan itulah alasan mengapa Hiashi menutup wajah Hinata dengan kain agar ia tidak melihat cerminan wajah Hitomi. Bahkan warna rambut mereka pun sama. Hanya Hanabi yang masih coklat seperti dirinya.

"Sebentar lagi, hari peringatan kematian okaa-san. Kalian juga sudah berumur 10 tahun. Bersikaplah sebagaimana umur kalian. Jangan memalukan Hyuuga."

"_Hai._"

"Neji, kau harus menjaga Hanabi."

"_Hai_, Hiashi-_sama_."

"Dan Hinata, besok kau harus ingat. Kau akan di pindahkan ke klan samurai Uchiha. Mereka _ronin_ hebat. Jangan sampai memalukan _tou-san._"

"_Hai._"

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan di depan Itachi dengan pedang kayu yang bersembunyi di balik _kimono_ hitamnya. Fugaku, Mikoto dan juga beserta rombongan Uchiha yang lainnya berjalan menuju kerajaan Hyuuga. Mikoto tersenyum kecil sambil melingkarkan tangannya di antara lengan kekar Fugaku. Sasuke masih menarik lengan Itachi. Tapi Itachi masih senang menggoda Sasuke dengan menyentil dahinya. Dan itu membuat kepuasan tersendiri untuk Itachi.

"Tou-san, kenapa kita harus ikut ke kerajaan Hyuuga? Aku ingin bermain pedang kayu di _dojo_ kerajaan Uchiha bersama _nii-san_."

Fugaku berhenti melangkah. Sasuke dan Itachi yang menyadari langkah ayahnya berhenti jadi ikut berhenti. Keduanya membalikan badan menghadap ayahnya yang mulai merendahkan dirinya hingga berjongkok. Sasuke melangkah mendekati Fugaku ketika ayahnya melambaikan tangan memanggilnya.

"Apakah kau mau menjadi _ronin_ hebat, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Di kerajaan Hyuuga, ada putri cantik. Apakah kau mau menjaganya untuk ayah dan kerajaan Hyuuga?"

Sasuke masih diam berpikir. "Benarkah?"

Fugaku hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Siapa namanya?"

Pandangan Fugaku beralih ke Itachi yang berubah menjadi penasaran. Sasuke mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke-_kun_ mau kan menjaga Hinata?"

"Putri kembar itukah?"

Fugaku mengangguk. "Sasuke akan menjadi _ronin_ hebat jika menjaga Hinata."

Sasuke tertawa sumringah. Ia dengan cepat mengangguk menerima perintah ayahnya. Ia berbalik sambil memegang pedang kayunya dan _kimono_ hitamnya. Ia berlari mendahului rombongan menuju kerajaan Hyuuga. Fugaku berdiri dan mengalihkan pandangannya aying Itachi. Pemuda itu masih memandang ayahnya yang nampak diam.

"Apakah benar?"

"Apanya?"

"Tentang putri kembar yang dimakan roh, itu? Dan Hinata yang kudengar, apakah benar dia roh bulan?"

Fugaku tak menjawab pertanyaan anaknya itu. Walaupun ia tahu kenyataannya, ia tak jauh lebih tahu dari Hiashi yang mengalainya sendiri. Pasti sangat berat. Ia berjalan melewati Itachi tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Mikoto hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggandeng Itachi. Itachi hanya merengut sebal karena di abaikan ayahnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri bingung di halaman klan Hyuuga yang luas. Ia memegang pedang kayunya dengan bingung. Ini memang pertama kalinya ia masuk ke halaman kerajaan Hyuuga. Belum lagi, ia sendirian disini. Tidak ada yang bisa di tanyai di saat seperti ini. Ketika Sasuke ingin berjalan lagi, langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat gadis kecil seumuran dengannya sedang menatap atap kerajaan dengan kaku. Rambut panjangnya yang coklat dan matanya yang khas Hyuuga membuat Sasuke ingin bertanya.

Hanabi menoleh ketika ia mendapati orang asing berdiri di dekatnya, di halaman kerajaannya, dengan _kimono_ hitam dan pedang kayu di tangannya. Ia berbalik ingin mencari Neji dan melaporkan ini kepada Neji.

"Tunggu!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya. Hanabi berhenti dan berbalik menoleh.

"Bodoh."

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara pelannya. Hanabi berbalik dan segera pergi dari tempatnya berpijak. Meninggalkan Sasuke seperti orang bodoh. Sasuke memerah. Antara kagum akan kecantikan putri Hyuuga dan marah karena sikap tak sopannya. Apakah itu tadi Hyuuga Hinata?

Sasuke masih menghentak-hentakan tubuhnya ke tanah halaman yang sepi itu. Dari balik pohon, dari tadi Hinata sudah berdiri melihat tanpa sengaja. Kain penghalang wajahnya berhembus bersama angin ketika hendak menghampiri Sasuke. Tubuh kecilnya berjalan pelan mendekati Sasuke dari belakang.

"Ano, aku bisa mengantarmu."

Sasuke menoleh. Ia mendapati tubuh gadis yang sama kecilnya dengan gadis sebelumnya. Sekilas ia merasa memandang gadis yang sama dalam sikap berbeda. Sasuke memandang Hinata yang hanya bisa dilihat matanya saja. Hinata memberanikan diri meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggandengnya. Ia menuntun Sasuke untuk keluar dari halaman sepi ini. Untuk sementara Sasuke merasa jemarinya hangat.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk sambil memerhatikan kedua gadis yang ditemuinya tadi. Keduanya duduk saling berjauhan. Dari pakaian yang dikenakan, Sasuke bisa tahu jika mereka pasti putri keluarga Hyuuga. Tapi Sasuke masih belum tahu siapakah yang akan dijaganya. Perlahan, ia mulai mencuri pandangan ke arah gadis yang sempat mengacuhkannya tadi. Rambut panjangnya sekarang tertata rapi. Duduk berdampingan dengan pemuda yang seumuran dengan kakaknya dan orang yang mirip dengan Hiashi-sama.

Hanabi masih menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Hinata duduk di samping Hiashi dengan menunduk. Berdo'a untuk ibunya. Ketika ia mendongakan kepalanya, Hinata mendapati sosok anak yang tadi ditemuinya. Memandang Hanabi dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Hinata berganti menatap Hanabi yang mulai melirik ke arahnya. Hinata kembali menunduk ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan adiknya. Bukannya Hinata takut. Ia hanya tidak ingin merusak aturan suci.

Dan, hari ini dimulai. Dimana akan berlabuhnya hati dalam ikatan. Membuat pilihan.

.

.

.

Mikoto menuntun Hinata memasuki ruangan kecil. Tempat yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk dirinya selama di klan Uchiha. Sasuke dan Itachi mengantar hingga luar sebelum _shoji_ di tutup Mikoto. Sasuke mendesah pelan. Itachi berjalan di belakang Sasuke dengan membawa pedang kayu milik adiknya.

"Ha~h, kenapa bukan putri yang berambut coklat saja yang di bawa ke klan Uchiha?"

Itachi mengingat memorinya ketika berada di klan Hyuuga. "Maksudmu Hyuuga Hanabi?"

Sasuke berhenti. Ia membalikan badannya menghadap kakaknya.

"Siapa itu Hyuuga Hanabi?"

"Adik kembarnya Hyuuga Hinata. Kau tidak perlu tahu masalah itu. Ingat, yang perlu kau jaga hanya Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Merasa kecewa. Ia hanya tak tahu, alam bahkan bisa mendegarkan. Hingga seseorang di dalam sana bisa mendengar.

.

.

.

**Jepang 1634, Zaman Edo.**

Sasuke meletakan nampan berisi makanan yang sudah disiapkan Mikoto untuk Hinata. Ini sudah sepuluh tahun Sasuke melakukan ini. Sejak hari itu, Hinata tak pernah keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia bahkan tak pernah melihat bagaimana wajah Hinata semenjak kecil hingga sekarang umur keduanya sudah mencapai 20 tahun. Yang Sasuke tahu, ibunya pernah berkata jika Hinata sangat cantik. Tapi Sasuke masih tidak bisa memercayai itu sebelum ia melihat sendiri. Dulu pernah sekali Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan bersama. Gadis itu tetap memakai kain penutup wajahnya. Saat itu usia mereka 16 tahun. Mereka berdua bertemu dengan Hanabi dan Neji di tengah jalan. Sasuke hendak menyapa putri kedua Hyuuga itu, tapi Neji sudah mengajak Hanabi berputar arah.

Menurut Sasuke, mungkin Hanabi lebih cantik daripada Hinata. Ya. Karena ia sudah melihat wajah Hanabi. Tidak untuk Hinata.

Selama sepuluh tahun ini, Sasuke sudah berlatih keras menjadi _ronin_ terbaik. Pagi dan sore ia berlatih di dojo. Setelah latihan, ia selalu menemukan teh hangat di pinggir _shoji_. Dan Sasuke tak pernah menemukan siapa sosok yang selalu meletakan teh itu. Bahkan suara derap langkah kakinya tak terdengar dari _roka_.

Sasuke berjalan mundur. Berbalik masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Hinata tak pernah keluar dari tempatnya. Ia bahkan heran. Apakah Hinata bisa bernapas dengan baik di dalam sana?

.

.

.

"Huh? Hinata itu membosankan. Aku tidak mau menemaninya ke festival lagi. Setelah hari itu. Dia bahkan tidak keluar selama 4 tahun."

"Dia keluar Sasuke. Dia keluar hanya saat kita tertidur."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku pernah melihat Hinata masuk kesini dan tidak memakai kain penutupnya."

Suara pelan Itachi membuat semua yang duduk disana terdiam memandang Itachi. "Pernah?"

"Tidak, maksudku sering."

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke bersender di_ shoji_ yang menghubungkan _roka_ luar dengan ruang keluarga. Itachi masih memandang gelas yang berisi teh miliknya mulai kosong. Yukata Fugaku sedikit terbuka ketika pria itu sedikit mengipasi dirinya.

"Dia sangat cantik. Dan orang yang selalu di datanginya membuatku iri. Dia memberikan sihir untuknya agar mimpi tiap malamnya indah. Tapi ketika denganku dia hanya menyapa lembut. Dan aying sekali orang yang diperhatikannya malah memerhatikan orang lain,"

Semua masih terdiam. Bingung. Tapi Mikoto mengerti maksud Itachi.

"Jika kau tak mau menemaninya, aku yang akan menemaninya kalau begitu."

"Terserah."

"Aku pastikan kau akan melihatnya suatu hari nanti."

.

.

.

Sasuke mengintip dari balik _shoji_. Ia bisa melihat Hinata turun dari roka dengan _kimono_nya yang indah. Ia memang terlihat cantik dengan _kimono_ itu, tapi Sasuke iri dengan Itachi yang sudah melihatnya. Rambut Hinata bertambah panjang. Tergerai halus menutupi punggung dan _obi_ yang mengikat _kimono_nya. Kain penutup wajah Hinata masih bergerak pelan ketika gadis itu berusaha menuruni _roka_ dengan _kimono_nya yang sempit. Tangan Itachi terjulur menggapai tangan kecil Hinata. Membantu gadis itu menuruni _roka_. Sasuke masih memerhatikan. Perlahan, ia meremas bajunya ketika melihat Itachi masih menggenggam tangan Hinata. Ketika Hinata selesai mengenakan _geta_nya, pandangan mereka bertemu. Sasuke bisa melihat mata bulan Hinata disana. Bersinar terang ketika menatap Sasuke. Menembus hingga ke hatinya ketika melihat mata Hinata. Ia dengan cepat menutup pintu _shoji_ dengan sedikit bantingan. Hinata hanya bisa menatap _geta_ di kakinya setelah itu.

"Hinata, ayo kita jalan."

Hinata menatap Itachi yang tersenyum lembut. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"T-Tolong jika bertemu Hanabi, kurasa anda sudah tahu … "

"Serahkan padaku."

Itachi masih tersenyum hangat. Malam itu hatinya terasa hangat ketika Hinata berjalan disisinya. Dan ketika Itachi dan Hinata sudah hilang, Sasuke mendecih kesal saat ia merasa kecewa. Ia dengan cepat mengambil pedangnya dan ia sembunyikan di balik kimono seperti biasanya. Berlari turun dari _roka_ dan menyusul keduanya diam-diam.

.

.

.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**[Author Note]**

**Lagi-lagi Hachi nge-publish fic gak jelas lagi -_- maafkan diriku ya..**

**Ini ide udah melayang-layang minta di ketik sih di kepala Hachi..**

**Kalau responnya banyak, Hachi bakalan ngelanjutin fic ini. Tapi kalau responnya sedikit ya~h hahahaha … xD #dihajar masa**

**Yosh! Oke! Hachi pamit dulu~**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

* * *

**HEART OF EMPEROR**

* * *

**Heart of Emperor**

**Heart of Emperor©Hachi Breeze**

**Character adapted©Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**©SasuHina**

**©2013**

* * *

**.**

.

.

Sasuke masih berjalan di belakang Itachi dan Hinata. Ia bisa melihat keduanya berjalan berdampingan walau jaraknya tak sedekat dirinya ketika berjalan dengan Hinata dulu. _Kimono_ yang dipakainya sedikit membuat Sasuke susah bergerak. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya ke pedang yang sudah dibawanya. Sasuke sedikit berlari kecil ketika hampir kehilangan jejak dua orang yang ingin di ikutinya. Di depan, sudah ramai dengan orang-orang yang akan berdo'a menuju kuil. Rupanya Hinata ingin pergi ke kuil. Sasuke kira ia akan datang ke festival yang ramai disamping kuil. Ia hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya merasa malu.

Dari belakang, Sasuke masih bisa melihat Itachi memegang tangan Hinata. Kakaknya itu membantu Hinata menaiki tanjakan menuju kuil. Sasuke tahu maksud baik kakaknya. Tapi jujur ia tak suka cara melihat kakaknya. Sasuke masih diam berdiri mengawasi dari tempatnya bersembunyi. _Kimono_ putihnya bergesekan dengan daun semak-semak. Ketika Hinata hampir saja terpeleset karena _geta_nya yang licin dan juga _kimono _biru terangnya sangat sempit, Sasuke terkejut dan hampir saja keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk menolong gadis itu. Tapi Sasuke tahu, gerakannya terhenti saat ia bisa melihat Itachi tersenyum lembut disana. Sasuke tidak tahu, tangannya mengepal menggenggam erat ujung _katana_ yang bersembunyi dibalik _kimono_nya.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya. Tidak ingin melihat lebih jauh pemandangan yang entah kenapa membuat dirinya merasa terbakar. Sasuke membuka kedua matanya ketika mendengar suara dari semak-semak. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan _katana_ dari sarung pedangnya.

Bunyi tabrakan dari dua katana yang saling bertemu itu membuat keduanya terkejut. Sasuke menurunkan _katana_nya ketika ia bisa melihat Hanabi dari dekat. Neji juga menurunkan _katana_nya ketika Sasuke membungkuk hormat. Keduanya lalu memasukan kembali _katana_nya ke sarung pedang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Uchiha?"

Sasuke melirik Neji yang menatapnya tak senang. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Mengatakan kebenaran jika dirinya datang kesini karena membuntuti Itachi dan Hinata secara diam-diam berarti sama saja mempermalukan dirinya dihadapan Hanabi. Ia berganti memandang gadis yang masih senang menggerai rambut coklat panjangnya itu dengan tatapan angkuh. Sasuke masih tidak bisa menyapanya.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan disini. Kau hampir saja membunuhku, Hyuuga."

"Apakah artinya Hinata ada disini?"

Sasuke memandang Hanabi. Gadis itu bersuara masih dengan wajahnya yang angkuh menatap dirinya. Sasuke tidak bisa berkata iya jika hasilnya akan membuat Hanabi pergi seperti 4 tahun yang lalu. Hanabi mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Hendak menyentuh wajah pemuda itu dengan tangannya yang panas.

Ketiga orang yang berdiri disana terkejut ketika Itachi menghentikan tangan Hanabi. Ia tersenyum lembut dan mencium tangan Hanabi sebagai salam seorang _gentleman_. Neji dan Sasuke yang melihatnya sudah saling menggertakan giginya.

"Maaf Hanabi-_sama_, saya membutuhkan dia untuk menemani Hinata-_sama_."

"Hei-"

"Dan tolong, kalian bisa menunggu karena Hinata-_sama_ akan berdo'a dulu. Kami berjanji akan segera selesai."

Itachi menarik paksa Sasuke yang tak ingin dipermalukan di depan Hanabi. Tapi justru karena permintaan Hinata yang ingin menjemput Sasuke dari Hanabi lah yang membuat dirinya menarik kuat lengan adiknya. Neji menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Baginya, Uchiha sangat merepotkan. Hanabi masih menerawang menembus semak-semak. Disana ia bisa melihat Hinata tengah menatap ke arahnya tajam. Hanabi membalikan badannya ketika ia merasa pandangan Hinata masih sama seperti dulu. Lembut, dingin, dan tajam menembus ke hati.

"Hanabi-_sama_, apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya. Kita bisa ke festival dulu."

"_Hai_."

"Mengenai pemuda tadi … ?"

"Uchiha?"

"Sepertinya dia berharga untuk Hinata."

Neji masih tidak mengerti ucapan Hanabi ketika gadis itu melontarkan kalimat dengan tersenyum aneh.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bodoh?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Itachi menarik Sasuke hingga ke pijakan pertama menuju kuil. Itachi masih menderu dengan wajah yang merona menahan marah. Sasuke menghentakan lengannya untuk menyingkirkan tangan Itachi yang memegang erat tangannya.

"Jika bukan karena Hinata, aku tidak akan menarikmu."

Sasuke mendorong pelan dada Itachi yang menekan tubuhnya kebelakang. "Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang Hyuuga, Sasuke. Dan orang yang baru kau temui itu, bisa saja dia membunuhmu jika Hinata tidak menyuruhku untuk menarikmu."

"Uchiha-_san_ … ?"

Itachi dan Sasuke menoleh ketika keduanya bisa melihat Hinata sudah berdiri khawatir di atas pijakan. _Kimono_ biru terangnya bergerak sempit ketika gadis itu mencoba menuruni pijakan yang tinggi. Kain penutup wajahnya bergerak lembut ketika tubuh itu menuruni tangga. Itachi berganti menatap wajah Sasuke yang terpesona. Ia memalingkan kembali pandangannya menatap kaki Hinata. Ketika _geta_ dan pijakan yang di pijak Hinata licin, Itachi dan Sasuke berlomba menangkap tubuh kecil Hinata yang jatuh. Itachi berhenti ketika Hinata lebih memilih memeluk tubuh tegap adiknya. Memeluknya erat dengan mata yang sembab.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh kecil Hinata tak percaya. Ia sempat berpikir akan kalah cepat meraih tubuh ini dengan kakaknya. Ia mengelus pelan rambut panjang gadis itu sambil mengirup aroma segar seperti air dari tubuh Hinata. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil memeluk Hinata. Itachi masih menghembuskan nafasnya. Langkah kakinya berbalik menuruni pijakan tangga.

"Kalian pergilah. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar."

Itachi menuruni tangga pijakan tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Sasuke memegang jemari Hinata untuk membantu gadis itu melangkah naik kembali.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang wajah Hinata yang masih tertutup. Gadis itu berdo'a dengan memejamkan matanya. Bunyi lonceng berbunyi pelan ketika angin berhembus. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ketika Hinata mulai membuka matanya. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Gadis itu berbalik memunggungi Sasuke. Menunggu pemuda itu menyelesaikan do'anya. Sasuke melirik punggung dengan rambut indah itu di sampingnya. Sasuke menyelesaikan do'a nya sambil membunyikan lonceng kecil di kuil. Ketika ia hendak menepuk pundak Hinata, gadis itu sudah menatapnya.

"Sasuke-san sudah selesai?"

Hinata masih memandangnya dalam diam. Gadis itu masih menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Kemarikan tanganmu. Akan aku tuntun menuruni pijakan agar tidak jatuh."

Hinata masih memandang Sasuke. Sasuke memandang lurus ke mata Hinata yang bisa ia pandang jelas. Perlahan jemari Hinata bergerak mencoba meraih wajah Sasuke. Ketika jemari kecilnya hampir menyentuh wajah Sasuke, ia berhenti. Sasuke memandang jemari kecil Hinata yang hendak menyentuh wajahnya dan berganti menatap mata Hinata.

"Maafkan aku."

Ketika Sasuke hendak bersuara menyahut, jemari Hinata sudah menyambut hangat tangannya. Merasa tenang dan familiar seperti waktu pertama kali ia bertemu Hinata. Ia melangkah menuruni pijakan menuntun Hinata. _Katana_nya bersinggungan dengan pijakan yang menaik hingga sebelah tangannya harus mendekap _katana_.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata duduk di gubuk kecil dekat pintu masuk festival. Sasuke mencari-cari sosok Itachi yang tak bisa ia temukan. Hinata masih duduk menjaga jarak sambil menunduk mengaitkan jemarinya. Sasuke tidak suka keheningan yang terjadi di antaranya dan juga Hinata. Diliriknya gadis itu masih nyaman duduk sambil mengaitkan jemari kecil dan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

"Ayo kita masuk ke festival mencari Itachi."

"T-Tidak."

Sasuke mengernyit. Hinata masih memalingkan wajahnya bertolak pandang dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_san_ bilang aku membosankan ketika kau berjalan bersamaku."

Sasuke terkejut. Itukan jauh dari tempat Hinata ketika dirinya mendeklarasikan kalimatnya itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa … ?"

"Sasuke-_san_ menyukai Hanabi, bukan?"

"Hinata, tunggu … "

"Ada yang tidak bisa Sasuke-_san_ mengerti tentang Hyuu-"

"Hinata,"

"Tolong jangan buat jarak denganku. Persetan dengan itu semua! Ceritakan padaku jika kau tak bisa menahannya sendirian. Aku juga perlu mengenalmu."

Hinata terkejut ketika wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya. Wajahnya merona dibalik kain penutup wajahnya. Perlahan, ia memundurkan dirinya sedikit untuk menjauhkan jarak antara dirinya dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Itachi masih berjalan tanpa arah di kerumunan orang-orang yang datang di festival. Mengingat wajah Hinata ketika memeluk Sasuke sungguh tak pernah ia melihatnya. Itu pertama kalinya hatinya terasa aneh. Itachi meremas ujung tangan _kimono_nya. Festival yang di adakan untuk menghormati dewa di bulan ini agar pertanian tahun ini baik-baik saja membuat Itachi merasa bosan dan pusing. Bahunya menabrak bahu orang lain ketika ia berjalan tak memandang ke depan. Ia tahu itu adalah Hyuuga Neji. Itachi hanya memandang sekilas dan menemukan Hanabi menahan sebelah tangannya. Gadis itu memang sangat mirip dengan Hinata. Hampir saja ia memanggilnya Hinata jika tidak mengingat perbedaan Hinata dan Hanabi terletak pada poni mereka. Hanabi tersenyum kecil.

"Bukankah kau harus menemani Hinata, Uchiha-_san_?"

"Saya hanya harus memanggil adik saya untuk Hinata. Dan Hanabi-_sama_, tolong jangan dekati Sasuke lagi."

"Jadi, sebegitu berharganya kah? Dasar Hinata … kau selalu saja memiliki apa yang tak kupunya."

Hanabi melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Itachi sambil menggerutu pelan. Neji meraih tubuh Hanabi untuk mendekat kesisinya. Meraihnya ke dalam pelukannya. Ketika Itachi melihat punggung Hanabi yang sudah menjauh, ia memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Ia merasa tak enak.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau bisa menggunakan sihir?"

"Bukan sihir, lebih tepatnya kekuatan roh. Begitu pula dengan Hanabi. Itu karena sewaktu kecil, kami pernah mengalami perebutan roh."

"Jadi maksudmu, kalian berdua kembar yang bisa menggunakan roh?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. "Dan jika kami berdekatan,"

"Hinata … "

Sasuke dan Hinata menatap Hanabi yang sudah berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapan mereka. Sasuke dan Hinata sontak berdiri. Bukan untuk menghormati kali ini, melainkan karena terkejut. Tak biasanya Neji tak bersama Hanabi saat ini. Hinata mencari sosok pemuda itu di belakang Neji. Ketika ia tak menemukannya, ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik punggung Sasuke. Entah mengapa Sasuke jadi tidak bisa merasakan debaran yang menggoda ketika menatap Hanabi seperti sebelumnya. Getaran itu berubaha _alarm_ bahaya ketika ia merasakan tubuh Hinata yang bergetar di belakangnya. Sasuke hendak mengeluarkan _katana_nya ketika Hanabi berjalan mendekat. Tangan kecil Hanabi meraih pundak Sasuke dan melempar tubuh Sasuke.

"Minggir bodoh!"

Hinata mundur beberapa langkah ketika Hanabi mendekat. "Hanabi berhenti disitu! Kau bisa merusak-"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah kakakku."

Hanabi masih tersenyum dan mencoba mendekati Hinata. Sasuke masih tidak mengerti dan mencoba mendekati keduanya. Dari jauh ia bisa melihat Neji berlari ke arahnya. Berteriak hingga membuat Sasuke terkejut. Ketika pertahanan Sasuke melemah, Hanabi meraih wajah Sasuke. Ingin menghisap jiwa Sasuke dengan tersenyum simpul. Hinata yang berada di belakang Sasuke tak bisa membiarkan hal itu, ia mendorong tubuh pemuda itu mundur. Hanabi tersenyum ketika Hinata berdiri di hadapannya. Tangan kiri Hinata terbakar ketika menyentuh kulit Hanabi. Beberapa detik kemudian, keduanya jatuh. Sasuke dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Hinata yang jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Begitu pula Neji yang menangkap Hanabi hingga hampir jatuh.

Kontak fisik keduanya terlalu jauh. Hinata dan Hanabi tak sadarkan diri karena saling mencuri jiwa.

"Bodoh! Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Sasuke tidak mengerti. Tapi ketika ia bisa melihat Itachi berlari ke arahnya, Sasuke menggendong Hinata menjauhi Neji dan Hanabi. Sasuke menghampiri Itachi yang sudah nampak pucat melihat tangan kiri Hinata. Belum lagi melihat gadis itu tak sadar, pikirannya sungguh tak karuan.

.

.

.

Mikoto duduk mengompres tangan kiri Hinata yang terluka bakar menggunakan air. Fugaku menghela nafas berat di samping Mikoto. Hinata terbaring di ruangan keluarga kerajaan Uchiha. Itachi dan Sasuke masih diam tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Sasuke memang masih belum mengerti sejak kecil. Ini bisa dikatakan murni kecelakaan. Itachi melirik Hinata yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Sasuke memegang jemari Hinata yang terluka. Jemari yang beberapa jam lalu ia pegang ketika menuruni pijakan kuil kini terluka.

"Berapa lama kontak fisik yang terjadi?"

"Mereka terlalu dekat."

"Sasuke kau-"

"Maafkan aku, _tou-san_! Aku tidak bisa menjaga-"

"Uchiha-_san_ … "

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan ketika Mikoto tersenyum. Itachi dan Sasuke beranjak mendekati Hinata yang mulai sadarkan diri. Gadis itu masih memeriksa kain penghalang yang menutupi wajahnya. Fugaku membantu putri sahabatnya ini untuk duduk ketika Hinata mencoba bangun. Ia mengambilkan segelas teh untuk Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil dan menerima gelas dari tangan Fugaku.

"Ini bukan salah Sasuke-_san_, aku memang berusaha melindunginya tadi. Maafkan aku membuat kalian cemas,"

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke duduk di pinggiran _roka_ kerajaan. Sasuke masih menatap tanah yang ada di bawah kakinya. Begitu pula dengan Hinata, ia masih menunduk memegang jemari kirinya yang terbakar karena kontak fisik dengan Hanabi.

"Sewaktu kecil, aku bisa mendengarmu mendesah kecewa karena kau harus menjagaku … bukan Hanabi."

Sasuke menoleh. Ia ingin berbicara tapi sorot mata perempuan di sampingnya ini membuatnya tak bisa bersuara.

"Malam itu ketika Mikoto menyuruhku tidur nyenyak, aku tidak bisa tidur ketika mengingat kau merasa kecewa."

"Soal itu maaf."

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk sambil membenahi rambutnya. "Sasuke-_san_ ingin melihat kekuatan roh yang memilihku?"

Sasuke menoleh cepat dan mendekatkan dirinya ke Hinata. Gadis itu masih menunjukan tangan kirinya yang terluka. Ia tersenyum ketika Sasuke memerhatikan dengan penasaran. Perlahan tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengusap lukanya. Cahaya biru terang keluar dari luka Hinata. Gadis itu masih melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga luka itu hilang bersama cahaya yang memudar menjadi putih. Sasuke kagum dan masih tak bisa percaya jika hal seperti ini terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

"Aku dan Hanabi, kami terpilih oleh roh yang berlawanan. Roh api yang ada dulu hampir membuat kami mati, masih melekat di Hanabi. Karena itu ia butuh menghisap jiwa, terlebih lagi jiwaku. Itulah mengapa sebabnya kami tidak boleh berdekatan."

Hinata tersenyum getir di balik kain penghalangnya. Sasuke masih menyimak. Tidak berani menatap wajah putri yang anggun di sampingnya. Terlalu menyakitkan ketika melihat sorot matanya yang sayu dan sedih.

"_Okaa-san_ kami mengorbankan diri hanya untuk membuat kami tetap hidup. Roh bulan yang melambangkan air memilihku. Itulah mengapa hanya aku satu-satunya yang bisa menahan Hanabi."

Hinata masih melihat jemarinya. Tangannya berganti meraih kain penghalang wajahnya sambil menatap tanah di bawah kakinya.

"Kata Hizashi-_jiisan_,_ tou-san_ menyuruhku menutup wajah karena aku begitu mirip dengan _okaa-san_. Aku selalu memotong rambut bagian depanku agar semua orang tahu jika aku adalah Hinata. Bukan Hanabi, ataupun _okaa-san_. Tapi-"

Kalimat Hinata terpotong ketika Sasuke memeluknya dalam. Pemuda itu mengelus pelan rambut panjang Hinata. Memberi ketenangan untuk Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa. Ada aku. Kau bisa bertumpu padaku, Hinata."

"Jika Hyuuga Neji bertanggung jawab menjaga Hanabi, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah bertanggung jawab untuk menjagamu sejak kau masuk kesini. Bukankah sudah begitu?"

Sasuke masih tersenyum dibalik pelukannya, "Maaf telah membuatmu kecewa."

Hinata masih terdiam. Pemuda ini membuat hatinya tenang. Hinata meraih punggung Sasuke lebih dalam. Membuat air matanya meleleh menuruni wajahnya hingga jatuh ke pundak Sasuke. Sasuke memberi ketenangan sebisa mungkin membalas perasaan Hinata selama ini yang merasa kesepian. Menjadi satu-satunya Hyuuga di klan samurai terhebat Uchiha membuatnya sepi. Belum lagi ia merasa banyak bersalah atas rasa kecewanya dan luka di tangan Hinata. Itachi masih bersandar di balik _shoji_. Mendengarkan semuanya dengan memegang dadanya. Deru nafasnya memburu. Ia sering berpikir, jika saja orang itu bukan Sasuke … jika saja orang yang menjaga Hinata bukan Sasuke melainkan dirinya, apakah Hinata akan tetap seperti ini?

.

.

.

Hanabi terbangun ketika Neji masih duduk sambil memejamkan mata disampingnya. Kain basah yang ada di dahinya membuat Hanabi merasa lengket. Ia mendudukan dirinya dan membiarkan rambut panjangnya berantakan. Ketika Hanabi termenung menatap _futon_ dan _kimono_nya, Neji baru terbangun. Pemuda itu masih bingung dan menanyakan keadaan Hanabi. Gadis itu masih diam. Tak menjawab dan hanya memandang pundak dan lengan kanannya.

"Hanabi-_sama_, yang anda lakukan itu sungguh berbahaya … "

"Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahnya,"

"_Tou-san_ bilang, Hinata mirip dengan _okaa-san_. Aku ingin melihat _okaa-san_."

Neji hanya menghela napas. Hizashi membuka _shoji_ dan membawa senampan yang berisi teh hangat. Neji masih menatap Hanabi yang memandang kosong gelasnya. Neji tahu, Hanabi bukan hanya sekedar ingin melihat wajah Hinata yang mirip dengan mendiang Hitomi, tapi ia juga menginginkan jiwa Hinata untuk membuat dirinya penuh.

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat bulan yang bersinar. Matanya sudah terasa berat. Ia ingin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas _futon_ detik ini juga. Lampion yang merupakan satu-satunya penerangan di halaman itu mulai meredup. Api lilin yang mengisi cahaya di dalamnya mulai habis. Hinata masih bersandar dibahunya. Ia meminjamkan bahunya untuk disandari gadis itu memejamkan matanya, melelapkan pikirannya untuk hanyut bersama mimpi. Sasuke masih tidak bergerak takut membangunkan Hinata. Perlahan, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Hinata sambil menghitung bintang di langit. Mencoba menutup matanya. Kedua kepala yang saling menempel berbagi kehangatan di malam yang sunyi dengan suara hewan kecil tak membuat keduanya bermasalah.

Mereka hanya butuh ketenangan.

.

.

.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**[Kolom Review Balasan]:**

**Bluerose** : Hachi sudah melanjutkan ini! :D Hachi sempet-sempetin ngegarap ini sama bawa laptop ke sekolah loh, sampe guru-guru (Fisika, Kimia, Bahasa Indonesia) nyariin saya yang ternyata bersembunyi di perpustakaan demi SasuHina ini xD #curcol. Gaya dan tata bahasa saya keren? Aduh, anda terlalu memuji … ini jauh dari kata sempurna loh. Pendeskripsian? Ini juga masih susah buat saya -_- saya usahakan untuk melanjutkan ini secepat yang saya bisa.

**Lavender bhity-chan** : Ini sudah Hachi lanjutkan loh :D sama seperti cerita saya ke bluerose-san, sebisa mungkin akan saya bela-belain ngegarap fanfiksi ini. Kecuali kalo saya mau ulangan ya? Saya mohon ijin absen dulu -_-v terima kasih atas semangatnya :3

**Kensuchan** : Haloo Kensu-chan! :D #teriak. Kensu penasaran? Demi apa~ ? #goyang-goyang xD #ditabok Kensu-chan. Iya endingnya sudah jelas SasuHina dong! xD kalo misalnya ada Sasuke dan Hanabi scent yang melebihi Sasuke dan Hinata scent, mohon di maklumi ya? Itu untuk berlangsungnya fanfiksi ini. -_- sebenernya Hachi juga gak rela, tapi kalo gak gitu mau gimana lagi problema di fanfiksi ini? Maaf jika membuatmu kecewa :( ini sudah saya banyakin SasuHina-nya. Apakah ini bisa membayar kesalahan saya?

**Suzunida** : Iya akan saya lanjutkan saying :* #ditabok. Ngomong-ngomong makasih ya sudah mau mampir~ dan terima kasih atas pujian yang sudah dikau berikan kepadaku walaupun ini jauh dari kata sempurna :*

**Istrinya cho kyuhyun** : Sebelumnya aku mohon ijin ketawa dulu yak? xD tiap lihat nama dan isi review kamu aku jadi terhibur, jadi bisa menambah semangat aku buat ngelanjutin fiksi ini. Gak tau kenapa dari review kamu bisa buat aku ketawa kayak gini xD #ditabok. Mungkin karena kamu manggil aku 'thor' dan cara nulis kamu kali yak aku jadi seneng gini. Lumayan kamu dapet pahala loh udah buat aku ketawa :D sebelumnya makasih ya, ini udah aku usahain update cepet :) cinta segitiga ya? Sepertinya menarik~ xD #nah loh?!. Wkwk, sebenernya sempat terlintas di pikiran saya cinta segi banyak #HUH?! O.o tapi kita lihat nanti saja ya ;) sudah pasti Sasuke saya buat jatuh cinta sama Hinata, kalo enggak … mana mungkin ini SasuHina xD masalah cara jatuh cinta-nya ya? Bukan dari wajah kok tenang aja, dia hanya terpesona. Nanti kita bahas gimana cara Sasuke jatuh cinta sama Hinata ;) jangan hiraukan summary nya, itu hanya untuk menarik reader xD #eh dasar author gila!

**Chibi beary** : Makasih atas pujiannya, ini masih belum sempurna tapi akan saya usahakan untuk layak di baca dan menghibur semuanya :) Sasuke dan Itachi sebenernya bukan sebagai budak sih, mereka ini kan ronin … nah ronin itu samurai yang tak bertuan jadi mereka gak bisa dikatakan budak, nanti di marahin Sasuke dan Itachi loh xD . mereka hanya di percaya Hiashi untuk menjaga Hinata yang notabane-nya wadah dari roh bulan, selain itu ia pengen mereka ngejaga Hinata soalnya wajahnya mirip Hitomi. Kalo Hinata tetep tinggal di kerajaan Hyuuga, Hiashi bakalan keinget sama Hitomi mulu makanya dititipin ke Uchiha. Begitu~ xD . haduh, bongkar gak ya rahasianya? xD

: Sepertinya konflik yang bakalan muncul banyak Aizy-san, saya pun juga gak tahu ini enaknya bakalan di apain #nah loh?!. Begini penjelasannya, ketika Hinata dan Hanabi lahir … mereka itu lahir bareng tanggal 27 Desember, tapi di tanggal itu cuma Hinata yang menangis sementara Hanabi tidak. Dan tanggal 27 Maret, Hanabi yang menangis sementara Hinata koma (coba cek tanggal lahir mereka, tanggalnya sama dan bulannya berbeda. Itulah alasan mengapa saya memakai konsep ini). Hinata hidup kembali bukan karena nyawa Hitomi, ia hidup karena roh bulan yang memilihnya sebagai wadah. Soalnya Hinata sama Hanabi itu lahir dua badan satu jiwa makanya mereka saling mencuri jiwa/roh untuk hidup. Nyawa Hitomi, dia kan pengorbanan untuk memanggil roh. Dan roh bulan itu yang terkuat buat milih Hinata sehingga kenangan Hitomi masuk ke Hinata, membuat Hinata nampak sedikit memiliki kesamaan sama Hitomi walaupun di fanfiksi Hinata adalah kembaran Hanabi :v . bingung gak sama penjelasanku?

**Guest** : Iya saying ini sudah Hachi lanjut xD :* apakah ini masih belum menjawab rasa penasaranmu? :3 makasih ya pujiannya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, maaf ini jauh dari kata sempurna yang mungkin bisa membuat dirimu kecewa akan diriku :( . makasih atas semangatnya ya saying :* mampir lagi ya.

* * *

**[Author Note]**

**Hohohoho update~**

**Sankyuu banget buat para reader dan reviewer.. :3 saya sampe nangis bahagia loh :'D**

**Dilanjut gak ya~ ? xD #ditabok**

**Hayo mau dilanjut apa enggak? Hayo mau di apain ini cerita? Hayo mau dibawa kemana~ #plak**

**Maaf jika chapter 2 membuat kalian merasa kecewa :( jelek dan mengecewakan ya?**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

* * *

**HEART OF EMPEROR**

* * *

**Heart of Emperor**

* * *

**Heart of Emperor©Hachi Breeze**

**Character adapted©Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**©SasuHina**

**©2013**

* * *

.

.

.

_Shinai_ Sasuke terjatuh di lantai kayu _dojo_ kerajaan Uchiha. Itachi masih berdiri di samping adiknya. Ini sudah hal biasa baginya. Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Ini pertama baginya. Di dalam _dojo_, Mikoto masih duduk dengan _kimono_ sederhana yang biasa ia gunakan dalam kerajaan. Rambut panjangnya di sanggul rapi ke belakang dengan hiasan tusuk rambut yang berbunyi khas seorang permaisuri. Disana, ada seorang perempuan asing menurut Sasuke. Memakai _kimono_ yang sama seperti dirinya, _kimono_ khusus untuk latihan pedang kayu di _dojo_. Gadis itu tengah melawan Fugaku dengan peluh yang sudah membasahi setengah wajahnya. Mikoto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke dan Itachi yang masih berdiri disisi _shoji_. Itachi masih terdiam. Sasuke terpana.

Fugaku dan gadis itu masih konsentrasi memainkan _shinai_. Saling membenturkan pedang kayu itu membuat pertahan diri tetap terjaga. Tidak memerdulikan Sasuke dan Itachi yang sudah duduk di samping Mikoto. Mikoto menuangkan teh ke gelas untuk disajikan ke kedua putranya. Kedua putra mahkota itu menyesap tehnya dengan perlahan tanpa melepas pandangan kedua mata mereka dari gadis itu.

"Kau sudah melihatnya. Bagaimana? Dia cantik, bukan?"

Sasuke menyemburkan teh yang baru di sesapnya. Bisikan kecil Itachi sukses membuat Sasuke terbatuk-batuk kecil karena mendengar kakaknya. Sekali lagi pandangannya kembali menuju ke arah gadis yang masih melawan Fugaku di depan. Apakah itu Hinata? Sungguh Hinata tanpa kain penutup wajahnya?

Hinata membungkuk hormat sambil meletakan shinai di samping tubuh kecilnya. Rambut panjangnya terikat dengan kain. Menyisakan kedua poni tipis yang menutupi dahi kecilnya, lengket bersama peluh yang menuruni pelipisnya. Fugaku pun sama. Kaisar itu meneteskan banyak peluh di antara rambutnya yang mulai tumbuh beberapa uban putih yang tak kentara. Dalam hati kecilnya ia memuji latihan pedang Hinata yang pertama kalinya sungguh hebat.

Hinata berbalik dan meletakan _shinai_ di bilik dinding kayu _dojo_. Sasuke masih memerhatikan dari balik poni panjangnya yang menyembunyikan mata kecil nan tajam khas Uchiha miliknya. Itachi berdehem sambil membenahi _kimono_. Ia mengangkat _shinai_ sambil memukul Sasuke melalui ujung _shinai_nya. Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya sambil menyiapkan diri melawan Itachi di latihan kali ini. Pundaknya bersenggolan dengan pundak kecil Hinata. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai lembut menerpa wajahnya ketika Hinata melewatinya. Aroma air yang menguar dari tubuh kecil Hinata menggelitik Sasuke.

Fugaku sudah menghitung mundur untuk pertandingan Sasuke dan Itachi. Keduanya masih terfokus saling memertahankan diri. Hinata masih duduk di samping Mikoto sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas-gelas yang kosong. Pandangannya beralih ke Itachi dan Sasuke yang masih saling memukul _shinai_. Matanya mencuri pandang ke Sasuke yang masih berusaha keras mendorong tubuh besar kakaknya. Saat Sasuke menemukan kedua bola matanya, Hinata masih terdiam sebelum menunduk. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis yang hanya disambut oleh wajah Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong. Hal itu di ambil Itachi sebagai kesempatan mengalahkan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih melirik diam-diam Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya dengan mengusap _shinai_. Hinata masih membersihkan _shinai_ yang dipakainya ketika melawan Fugaku tadi. Hinata tidak bersuara sedikitpun. Tubuh mungilnya yang terbalut _kimono_ kebesaran dengan _obi_ yang ketat mengikat tubuhnya membuat Hinata nampak tenggelam di _kimono_ khas Uchiha. _Kimono_ dengan lambang uchiwa besar di belakangnya itu membuat Sasuke berpikiran aneh. Ketika matanya tergoda menelusuri wajah halus Hinata, ia menyadari. Ternyata Itachi dan ibunya benar. Hinata memang sangat cantik. Sepertinya jauh lebih cantik dari Hanabi.

Eh? Apa ini? Apakah barusan dirinya lebih memilih Hinata ketimbang Hanabi yang selama ini membuat dirinya merasa aneh? Sasuke menggeleng cepat kepalanya sambil merona. Hinata yang berada di sampingnya melihat Sasuke bingung. Ah iya, ada yang ingin Sasuke tanyakan.

"Kemana … kain penutup yang selama ini kau pakai?"

Hinata masih meneliti wajah Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih menunduk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ah, Hinata tahu. Sasuke pasti terkejut dengan dirinya. Ia mengganti pemandangannya dengan menatap langit biru di musim panas kali ini. Mengerjap beberapa kali memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ya, ia benar. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kain penghalang ini dilepas?

"Kurasa sudah saatnya saja aku keluar dari persembunyianku di balik kain."

Sasuke menoleh. Mendapati wajah bulan Hinata yang masih menatap langit. Angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang tipis. Perlahan poninya yang basah mulai mongering. Sasuke memandang kakinya lagi yang masih mengudari di antara tanah dan _roka dojo_. Derap langkah Itachi yang berjalan dari ujung _roka_ tak membuat keduanya terusik. Pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya di samping kanan Hinata sambil membawa senampan teh hijau. Hinata mengucap terima kasih sambil tersenyum lembut mengambil gelas-gelas yang dibawa Itachi. Pemuda itu masih tersenyum hangat seperti biasa. Hanya Sasuke yang masih melirik keduanya dengan aneh. Iri dan sedikit kecewa.

"Hinata, kudengar ayahmu akan datang. Kurasa kau harus bersiap-siap."

Tubuh mungil Hinata sedikit terlonjak. Matanya sedikit membulat ketika ia sedang menyesap tehnya. Ia menelan tehnya dengan terburu-buru hingga ada beberapa yang membuatnya terbatuk karena tersedak. Sasuke menepuk punggung kecil Hinata dengan lembut. Sesaat pandangan keduanya bertemu. Membuat Itachi harus mengalihkan pandangannya untuk meredam perasaannya, menekan hatinya untuk tidak merasa sakit. Hinata dengan cepat mengalihkan wajahnya sambil meletakan gelas yang baru setengah kosong kembali ke nampan yang di bawa Itachi. Hinata berdiri sambil menepuk pelan pundak Itachi.

"_Arigatou_, Itachi-_san_."

Meninggalkan kelembutan yang hangat dipundaknya sudah cukup membuat Itachi merasa sangat tenang dan damai. Membasahi hatinya yang terbakar.

.

.

.

Kimono itu baru Hinata keluarkan. Tidak pernah dipakainya sekalipun untuk dipamerkan. Hinata nampak anggun dengan _kimono_nya. Anggota kerajaan Uchiha memakai _kimono_ resmi untuk menyambut kedatangan Hiashi seorang diri yang berkunjung ke kerajaan Uchiha, melihat satu-satunya putri Hyuuga di klan samurai itu. Fugaku memimpin memberi penyambutan. Di belakangnya berdiri Mikoto dan juga Hinata. Sasuke dan Itachi lebih memilih menjaga di belakang. Hiashi merasa istimewa dengan penyambutan ini. Setelah menegapkan posisi mereka, Hinata berjalan menyambut Hiashi. Kain penutupnya di pasang lagi, tak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya. Hiashi tersenyum lembut sambil memeluk Hinata.

Jemari Hiashi yang mulai berkerut membelai lembut kain penghalang wajah Hinata. Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya dan lebih memilih memandang _kimono_ ayahnya ketimbang menatap lurus ke wajah Hiashi.

"Kudengar tadi kau melepas kain penutup ini,"

Hinata mendongak menatap Hiashi takut-takut. Pria itu membelai kain penghalang itu lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Bukalah, tak apa._ Tou-san_ juga merindukan wajahmu."

Perlahan jemari Hinata meraih ujung kain penghalangnya yang bertengger di belakang telinganya. Hiashi melihat pantulan Hanabi dan mata Hitomi disana. Wajah Hinata dan Hanabi tak berbeda jauh, hanya saja Hiashi merasakan jika mata Hinata jauh lebih mirip dengan mata Hitomi yang tak pernah dipandanganya lagi ketika kain penghalang itu menghilang dari wajah Hinata. Hinata memberanikan diri memandang Hiashi dengan mata bulannya yang sampai menembus hati Hiashi. Membaca pikiran dan hati Hiashi yang sangat terdalam.

Hiashi memeluk Hinata erat. Tak mengijinkan keluarga Uchiha bersuara ketika pilu kerinduan menyambut tubuh lemahnya. Hiashi merasa bisa bernapas lega ketika putrinya yang selama ini tak bisa di temuinya berada dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

"Hanabi sempat tak sadarkan diri ketika Neji membawanya kembali. Apakah kalian bertemu?"

Itachi melirik Sasuke yang masih saja mengepalkan tangannya sembari memandang Hinata. Gadis itu masih berpikir sambil memutar bola matanya bingung. Perlahan ia meraba tangan kirinya yang terluka karena kontak fisik dengan Hanabi. Jemari kanannya perlahan merambat menuju pundak kirinya yang tertutup kain _kimono_. "Disini masih terasa panas walaupun aku sudah mencoba menyembuhkannya."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu memandang Hinata yang memegang pundaknya.

"Pergilah ke kuil dekat kerajaan Hyuuga. Temuilah pendeta Haruno yang dulu pernah menolongmu."

"Pendeta … Haruno?"

"Pendeta yang membuat roh bulan memilihmu."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Itachi segera bangkit dari duduknya sambil membenahi _kimono_nya. Sasuke menahan sebelah tangan Itachi ketika pemuda itu hampir saja berdiri sempurna. Itachi melirik Sasuke yang masih menunduk. "Biar aku saja, Itachi-_nii_ tenang saja. Ini sudah menjadi tugasku."

Hiashi mengangguk. Kepercayaan Fugaku maka akan menjadi kepercayaan Hiashi. Putra kedua Fugaku yang pernah di temuinya sepuluh tahun lalu membuatnya merasa sedikit percaya sekarang ketika melihat tubuhnya yang dulu kecil kini sudah tinggi dan tegap. Bisa menjadi tameng untuk putrinya untuk sekarang. Itachi mendudukan dirinya dengan perlahan. Mikoto melirik putranya sekilas sebelum kembali kepada Hinata.

"Katakan padanya untuk membuka segelnya."

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke masih berjalan disisi pinggir sawah. Hinata masih tersenyum memandangi pemandangan yang asing baginya. Penduduk desa yang berpapasan dengannya, membungkuk hormat kepada Sasuke. Tak jarang Sasuke bisa mendengar bisikan penduduk yang menerka-nerka siapa gadis yang berjalan dengan putra mahkota kerajaan Uchiha ini. Sasuke memijat pelipisnya pelan. Sebenarnya penduduk ini sudah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya, tapi dalam versi dengan kain penutup wajahnya. Bukan seperti sekarang yang tak mengenakan penutup wajahnya, membiarkan rambutnya terikat setengah, _kimono_nya pun tak semewah tadi. Hinata masih tersenyum senang. Berakting seolah-olah dirinya gadis desa biasa. Hinata berbalik dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke. Membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang karena terkejut. Hinata meraih jemari Sasuke yang masih bersembunyi di balik _kimono_nya, meraih tangan yang sedari tadi mendekap _katana_.

"Ayo, Sasuke-_san_."

Hinata tak sabar menemukan tanjakan kuil di seberang perbatasan. Menanjaki kuil yang menyimpan segel dirinya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil mengikuti langkah Hinata yang tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua masih berdiri di depan tanjakan kuil yang sangat tinggi. Hinata menelan ludahnya ketika melihat anak tangga kuil yang banyak. Sasuke melirik Hinata. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil ketika melihat wajah kecewa Hinata.

"Bukannya kau ingin segera menemui pendeta Haruno?"

Hinata mendapati wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya karena Sasuke mengira Hinata akan menyerah. Memang _kimono_ Hinata saat ini tak mendukung karena terlalu sempit. Keduanya melangkahkan kaki mereka menaiki tanjakan kuil.

Hampir mencapai tengah-tengah menuju puncak kuil, Hinata sudah terengah-engah. Ia sudah tidak kuat. Sasuke masih berdiri menunggu Hinata. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya tidak kuat dan meraih lengan Sasuke untuk tempat bertumpunya. Gadis itu berjongkok di dekat kaki Sasuke.

"Berdirilah."

Hinata melirik Sasuke yang masih santai memerintah dirinya yang kelelahan. Hinata masih mendongak sebelum akhirnya menuruti Sasuke untuk berdiri. Pemuda itu lantas melucuti _katana_nya yang melingkat di pinggangnya. Hinata hampir saja menutup matanya. Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat wajah Hinata yang merona. Ia memberikan _katana_nya kepada Hinata. "Tolong bawakan _katana_ku. Dekap yang erat sampai aku menurunkanmu."

Hinata mendekap _katana_ yang di sodorkan Sasuke. Belum sempat ia bertanya, Sasuke sudah menggendongnya dengan mudah ke udara. Hinata hampir saja terpekik karena terkejut saat tubuhnya melayang dengan mudahnya ke udara. Sasuke masih tersenyum ketika bisa menatap jelas wajah Hinata. Rambut Hinata yang tergerai panjang kini mengudara diterpa angin. Sasuke menggendong Hinata tepat di depan dada bidangnya yang lebar. Hinata masih mendekap _katana_ Sasuke semakin erat menahan malu. Belum berani menatap wajah Sasuke dari bawah. Ia dengan segera memalingkan wajahnya tak memandang dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan napasnya ketika menggendong Hinata. Tubuhnya memang ringan, seukuran dengan tubuhnya yang mungil. Wajah Hinata bisa di jangkau oleh pandangan matanya sekarang. Tapi ia tak berani melakukan itu.

.

.

.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku _miiko_ disini, kau pasti putri Hiashi-sama … Hyuuga Hanabi, kan?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Koreksi Hinata ketika _miiko_ berambut _soft pink_ ini salah membedakan dirinya dengan Hanabi. Sakura menutup mulutnya sembari membungkuk hormat dalam-dalam. Menyadari kesalahannya sembari menarik jemari kecil Hinata.

"Putri yang terpilih menjadi wadah roh bulan sudah ditunggu. Kau ingin melepas segelnya kan? Pasti sakit ya tubuhmu menahan selama ini?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Sakura menuntun Hinata memasuki bilik ruangan kuil. Pandangannya beralih menuju Sasuke yang masih mengekori mereka berdua.

"Pemuda dilarang masuk untuk saat ini."

"Kenapa?! Aku harus menjaganya. Kemanapun dia pergi, aku juga harus pergi!"

"Tidak bisa!"

Sasuke hendak mengeluarkan _katana_nya ketika gadis _miiko_ ini sangat menyebalkan. _Kimono_ putih dan _hakama_ merah yang nampak kebesaran di tubuh tingginya sangat mencolok bagi Sasuke. Tepukan pelan Hinata di pundak Sakura membuat Sakura memalingkan pandangannya. Ia menatap gadis itu tersenyum lembut sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Sasuke yang merasa menang, hanya tersenyum angkuh melewati Sakura.

.

.

.

"Segelnya sudah terlepas, Hinata-_hime_. Untuk sekarang jangan melakukan banyak kegiatan. Anda bisa menghindari Hanabi-_hime_ jika perlu. Tubuh anda masih lemah karena hisapan roh oleh Hanabi-hime."

Hinata mencoba menggerak-gerakan jemarinya yang kecil. Perlahan ia mulai bisa merasakan air yang sepertinya mulai mengalir dari tubuhnya. Tidak seperti sebelumnya ketika ia mencoba untuk menggunakan roh bulan yang kebanyakan dominan air ini sedikit sulit. Air suci di tungku yang tak jauh dari fusuma tempat keluar menuju tanjakan, Hinata bisa mengendalikan airnya. Bahkan ia sudah bisa merasakan air itu dari ujung jarinya.

"Ingat, aturannya Hinata-_hime_."

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Sakura masih duduk sambil membasuh tangan kecil Hinata dengan air suci di kuil. Sasuke masih bersandar di pohon bambu dekat kuil sambil memerhatikan kedua gadis itu. Hinata memandang jemarinya yang disucikan oleh Sakura. Gadis itu melafalkan do'a-do'a sambil membersihkan jemari Hinata.

"Hinata-hime dan Hanabi-hime tidak jauh berbeda, ya?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut ketika gadis itu menatap wajah indah Hinata yang menatapnya bingung.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Hanabi-hime datang kesini atas perintah Hiashi-sama. Ia dipindahkan ke kuil yang bersebrangan dari sini. Dia akan di rawat di kuil Yamanaka untuk kedepannya sehingga Hinata-hime bisa menggunakan kuil Haruno untuk melakukan penyucian."

Hinata tersenyum kecil sambil berbisik pelan. Sasuke menerawang tumpukan batang bambu yang menghalangi pandangannya. Hanabi, ya? Kenapa jika menyangkut gadis Hyuuga lain seperti dirinya membuat Sasuke merasa gadis itu mulai berbahaya. Dirinya memandang Hinata yang juga menerawang ujung tanjakan kuil ketika jemarinya masih dibersihkan oleh Sakura. Matanya seakan menembus obyek yang dipandangnya itu.

"Apakah Hanabi sering mencuri jiwa?"

Sakura menggeleng tidak tahu. Gadis itu hanya berdiri di belakang ayahnya ketika Hanabi melakukan penyucian. Sakura juga menceritakan jika Hanabi seringkali tersenyum aneh setelah penyucian. Bahkan setelah itu ia pernah hampir kehabisan darah karena muntah darah yang di alaminya setelah penyucian.

Tapi masalahnya bukan itu, itu hanya permulaannya, pikir Hinata. Nanti pasti akan tiba saatnya dimana ia akan berhadapan dengan Hanabi. Saling melakukan kontak fisik yang memecahkan ritual suci yang sudah lama dibangun untuk menjaga jiwa mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Neji berjalan sendirian di antara hutan yang sepi. Melewati kumpulan kabut yang menerkam dirinya menuju kembali ke kerajaan Hyuuga. Melakukan perintah Hanabi dengan mengantarkan cawan yang lupa ia letakan ke kuil akhirnya membuat dirinya berada disini. Neji masih memegang katana dengan sebelah tangannya. Bersiaga dan tak membiarkan pertahanan dirinya goyah. Ketika ia berhasil keluar dari hutan berkabut itu, ia melihat seorang gadis sedang berusaha menarik _kimono_nya yang tersangkut dahan pohon.

Neji antara waspada mendekat dan bersiap menarik katana dari peristirahatannya. Was-was jika wanita ini adalah wanita siluman yang menipu dirinya dengan tipu daya.

"Nona … "

"Ah, tolong, _obi_ku tersangkut."

Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Gadis itu membelalakan matanya ketika menangkap wajah Neji berada di hadapannya. Neji masih terdiam. Memandang gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini. Ia belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan gadis secantik dirinya, gadis itu menengok ke belakangnya. Mencari sesuatu.

"Tuan apakah kau sendirian?"

Neji bisa mendengar suara gadis itu bergetar takut. "Ya, kau juga sendirian nona? Apakah yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku menunggu Sasuke-san, dia menyuruhku untuk diam. Tapi _obi_ku tersangkut."

Neji mengernyit ketika mendengar penuturan gadis desa ini. Rambutnya yang indah, wajah yang terasa familiar baginya, siapa gadis ini? Neji masih berpikir sembari membantu gadis itu melepaskan obi yang tersangkut di dahan semak-semak belukar.

"Siapa namamu nona? Aku Hyuuga Neji."

"H-Hyuu … Hyuu … ga, H-Hi,"

Gadis itu masih bergumam lirih tak mengijinkan suarnya keluar lebih jauh. Neji masih meneliti gadis di dekatnya ini. Ia mencoba mengulangkan nama gadis yang di dengarnya ini.

"Yuuta?"

"Ah, ya! Yuuta."

Kain obi yang terlepas seiring gadis itu menunduk dalam, Neji masih bisa merasakan kharisma gadis itu dengan senyuman tipisnya. Dari jauh Neji menemukan Sasuke turun dari tanjakan kuil membawa gundukan kain besar.

"Senang berjumpa dengan anda, Yuuta-san."

Gumam Neji sambil berlalu pergi. Ketika beberapa meter Neji berjalan menjauhi gadis itu, ia masih tersenyum memandang jemarinya yang basah nan hangat ketika memegang obi gadis bernama Yuuta tersebut. Suatu hari nanti ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan Yuuta.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Neji bisa ada disini?"

"Aku tak tahu Sasuke-san, untungnya Hanabi tidak ada."

"Kenapa dia tadi?"

"Ano, _obi_ku tersangkut. Ia hanya membantuku melepaskannya."

Sasuke hanya mendegus. Ia melepaskan lapisan _kimono_ terluarnya untuk ia pakaian kepada Hinata. Membalut tubuh kecil gadis itu dengan tambahan _kimono_ yang telah ia lepas. Hinata masih diam memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya setelah memakaikan _kimono_ ke tubuh kecilnya. Ia lantas langsung meraih jemari Hinata untuk ia sembunyikan di balik _kimono_nya yang hangat.

"Berkabut. Pasti dingin. Aku hangatkan, dan jangan melihat wajahku."

Hinata hanya tersenyum ketika mengerti wajah merona Sasuke.

.

.

.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**[Kolom Review Balasan]**

**Riz riz 21** : Hehehe ketemu lagi sama Riz-Riz21-san :D iya anda sering sekali saya temui di kotak review saya xD maaf ya sepertinya saya banyak ngutang fanfiksi kepada dikau~ #dibunuh. Tak apa-apa kok, Hachi bukan siapa-siapa yang patut di ingat, saya hanyalah penulis lepas yang sangat menggilai SasuHina xD jadi tak apa kalau Riz-san melupakanku, asal jangan melupakan ceritaku xD #nah loh?!. Riz-san, ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna loh jika disandingkan dengan nama-nama penulis ternama di fanfiksi. Saya masih merasa canggung :( terima kasih atas semangat yang sudah di berikan ya :D

: I thank-I thank-I thank-I thank you very much! xD #suara mirip kaset macet. Habis J-san nulisnya lucu sih xD iya sayang ini sudah saya update kilat loh :* tahu berapa jam saya nulisnya? Cuman 2 sampai 2,5 jam loh buat usahain updatekilat :D

**AudiSasuhina** : Aduh makasih sayang atas pujiannya, padahal ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna loh :'D kamu ini bisa aja memuji diriku yang penuh kesalahan ini~ #lebay oi!. Sudah saya update nih. Mampir lagi ya! xD

**Istrinya cho kyuhyun** : Oioioioioioi! xD akhirnya nongol lagi namamu xD lucu banget sih xD #ditabokin. Wew, berarti dalam kamus kata 'author' mu itu adalah ribuan orang? O.o diriku masuk yang keberapa dalam selingkuhanmu? :( #opoiki?!. Wkwkwkwk kenapa bisa sampe heboh begitu atuh? xD saya kan jadi melting~ . Sasuke disini belum suka sama Hinata loh, Cuma merasakan getaran cintanya aja hahaha … aseeek. #bedanya?!. Oi kamu kok bisa sih ngintip isi otak aku?! =A= aku niatnya juga mau begitu tapi antara otak, tangan, dan hati ini gak sejalan. Masih bingung mau di buat apa jalan ceritanya. Udahlah yang penting tunggu aja chapter berikutnya, kita tunggu kemana jemariku akan melangkah menuntun fanfisksi ini hingga akhir huohahahahaha #ditendang.

**Chibi beary** : Bisa jadi bisa jadi bisa jadi xD #di hajar masa. Itachi itu sebenarnya suka sama Hinata, cuman ia harus bisa mendem perasaannya itu karena sebagai seorang samurai, ia harus memendam perasaan cintanya. Atau istilahnya ngebunuh cintanya dia. Apalagi disini dia rebutan sama adiknya sendiri #EH KECEPLOSAN?! xD . Hachi gak tahu ya kenapa, Hachi inget pernah denger kalo samurai itu harus ngebunuh itu biar dia kalo ngebunuh orang biar gak ada belas kasihan. Entah itu di samurai X atau di novel-novel dan buku sejarah kalo gak salah … tapi intinya begitu. Tenang aja, ada saatnya aka nada scent ItaHina vs SasuHina kok ;) ditunggu aja ya~. Iya akan saya update kok xD

**Kensuchan ** : Nyohohohohoho~ masa sih itu termasuk sweet, kensu-chan? Hachi mikirnya malah abal banget ya chapter dua kemaren? Malah terkesan membosankan begitu, Hachi takut jadinya :( iya ini sudah dilanjut xD

: Sama-sama :) senang bisa membantu anda mengerti isi cerita kan sudah bilang, fanfiksi saya ini kurang sempurna jadi taka pa-apa jika anda menilai ini tidak sempurna dan kurang mendapatkan feel. Terima kasih atas semangatnya :*

**Bluerose** : Dua-duanya bluerose-san! xD apanya yang hebat bluerose-san? xD saya akan melanjutkan sebisa saya kok tenang saja :)

* * *

**[Author Note]**

**Nyiahahahahahaha akhirnya, AKHIRNYA! Kain penutup wajah Hinata terbuka sudah!**

**Tabir kehidupan yang penuh konflik akan segera dimulai dengan terbukanya tirai #halah**

**Yosh langsung saja saya akhiri~**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

* * *

**HEART OF EMPEROR**

* * *

**Heart of Emperor**

* * *

**Heart of Emperor©Hachi Breeze**

**Character adapted©Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**©SasuHina**

**©2013**

* * *

.

.

.

Hanabi mendudukan dirinya di samping _roka_. Menyibakan rambut panjangnya yang menutupi kedua matanya. Hizashi masih duduk di belakangnya, duduk mengamati nona mudanya di dekat _shoji_. Keduanya tak banyak bersuara. Hanabi masih menghembuskan napasnya bosan sambil mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya. Dari pintu dekat mereka duduk, Neji memasuki halaman klan Hyuuga dengan sedikit kusut. Wajahnya yang dewasa dan tak banyak tersenyum itu memasuki halaman belakang dengan sedikit membungkuk hormat sebelum melangkah. Hanabi mengulurkan tangannya mencoba meraih tubuh Neji. Ia yang tahu kebiasaan Hanabi, mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk bisa diraih gadis itu. Hanabi masih memeluk Neji, menghirup aroma dirinya dengan rakus.

"Kau … seperti sedang merasa senang, Neji?"

Neji tak berani melirik kedua mata Hanabi ketika gadis itu menilik wajahnya sangat dekat. Pemuda itu masih diam. Tidak menjawab. Hanabi mulai menarik _kimono_ Neji untuk semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Hanabi tersenyum kecil ketika wajah Neji berada tak jauh dari pandangannya. Kedua tangan Hanabi ingin sekali memegang wajah Neji, tapi ia tak bisa.

"Aku hanya membantu gadis desa yang _obi_nya tersangkut, Hanabi-_sama_."

Hanabi masih menatap tak percaya kedua mata yang sama seperti miliknya. Pemuda itu menelusuri jemari Hanabi dengan lembut. Meletakannya di pangkuannya ketika ia duduk di dekat gadis itu. Hizashi masih mengamati dari belakang. Pria itu masih diam tak melakukan apa-apa. Neji berdiri ketika Hanabi mulai melepaskan kedua pegangannya.

Hanabi masih memandang punggung Neji dengan penasaran yang mulai menjauh.

.

.

.

Hanabi masih memegang pundak kanannya. Sentuhan Hinata tempo hari masih bisa terasa tiap kali dirrinya memejamkan matanya. Kilatan mata Hinata yang marah membuatnya menggertakan gigi. Gadis itu masih diam berdiri di teritorinya. Membiarkan dirinya terbalut dalam _kimono_ berantakan yang hampir lolos menutupi dirinya dan rambut panjang berantakan menutupi wajahnya. Deru napas Hanabi mendominasi di ruangan itu. Tak ada Neji, tak ada Hizashi, apalagi Hiashi. Hanya dirinya di kamar itu. Matanya melirik kotak bening yang ada di meja kamarnya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, Hanabi mencoba meraih kotak itu dengan sebelah tangan. Membuat _kimono_nya lolos dari tubuh kecilnya ketika lengan itu terulur. untung saja rambutnya yang panjang menutupi bagian dadanya yang kini polos.

Kotak itu dari kuil Yamanaka yang di dapatnya beberapa hari lalu setelah pindah dari kuil Haruno. Hanabi membutuhkan itu. Membutuhkan jiwa-jiwa untuk mengisi rohnya yang kehausan seperti iblis pemakan manusia. Perlahan Hanabi membuka kotak itu perlahan sembari menyesap aroma khas yang keluar dari dalam sana. Jiwa-jiwa bersih yang telah disucikan dan di buat khusus atas pesanan Hanabi dari kuil Yamanaka kini mulai mengisi jiwa Hanabi. Perlahan perasaan Hanabi mulai membaik dan terasa sangat ringan. Jemarinya bermain kasar di udara, mengeluarkan beberapa api kecil yang terjadi dari udara. Ya, api memang membutuhkan udara untuk hidup. Setidaknya itu elemen penting yang dibutuhkan Hanabi untuk menciptakan api. Neji yang melihat cahaya dari balik _shoji_ kamar Hanabi mulai berjalan mendekat. Neji hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang ketika melihat pemandangan mengejutkan di balik _shoji_ kamar Hanabi. Gadis itu masih asyik dengan _kimono_nya yang terbuka dan memegang kotak bening, belum lagi ia tersenyum memandangi api di jemarinya.

Neji memberanikan diri melangkah masuk ke dalam. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Hanabi. Pertama-tama ia harus membenahi _kimono_ Hanabi yang berantakan. Pemuda itu memandang tali _obi_ Hanabi ketika membenahi _kimono_ gadis itu. Tak berani menatap ke arah yang lain.

"Jika anda keseringan memakai api, roh anda akan melemah lagi … Hanabi-_sama_,"

Hanabi beralih menatap Neji yang masih fokus membenahi kimono dirinya. Api yang ada di kedua jemarinya mendadak lenyap bagaikan api lilin yang tertiup, meninggalkan asap kecil.

"Roh yang anda hisap sudah terlalu banyak, anda jangan mengikuti kemauan roh untuk menghisap jiwa."

Senyuman di wajah Hanabi sudah menghilang sejak tadi. Kini ia berganti menatap Neji dengan tajam. Pemuda itu tak mengindahkan pandangan Hanabi. Ia masih dengan telaten membenahi penampilan Hanabi yang sangat berantakan. Jemarinya perlahan menyisir rambut panjang Hanabi dengan jemari besarnya.

"Tau apa kau tentangku dan Hinata? Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya tersiksa ketika tidak menghisap roh."

Neji masih menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Sambil membelai lembut wajah Hanabi dengan kedua tangannya. "Anda pasti bisa, saya selalu bersama anda Hanabi-_hime_."

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke masih melangkah berdampingan. Keduanya tidak banyak berbicara ketika berjalan menuju berbatasan desa. Sebelah tangan Hinata masih bersembunyi di balik lapisan hangat_ kimono_ Sasuke dan di genggam pula oleh pemuda itu. Sebelah tangan Hinata yang bebas ia gunakan untuk merapatkan _kimono_ Sasuke yang melapisi _kimono_nya agar hangat. Tak banyak bicara dan hanya memandang ke depan, Sasuke menahan rona merah wajahnya.

"Sasuke-_san_,"

"Hn?"

Hinata masih menatap _geta_ kakinya yang melangkah lembut. Di barengi dengan suara langkah kaki Sasuke yang pelan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kita ke kuil Yamanaka?"

Sasuke masih berpikir, jika kejadian tempo hari dimana ketika Hinata dan Hanabi bertemu dan saling mencuri jiwa hingga membuat keduanya saling mencuri jiwa dan pingsan, Sasuke sebenarnya juga tidak mau. Langkah Hinata perlahan melambat. Gadis itu menarik Sasuke dari sebelah tangannya yang disembunyikan Sasuke. Pemuda itu beralih memandang gadis cantik di belakangnya dengan lembut.

"Atau kau ingin bertemu dengan Hanabi, Sasuke-_san_?"

"Tidak!"

Hinata mendongak mendapati wajah Sasuke yang cemberut kesal. Sasuke juga tak tahu kenapa dirinya menyergah pernyataan Hinata dengan cepat ketika gadis di belakangnya ini mengira hal seperti itu. Walau sempat memikirkan akan terjadinya pertemuan itu, yang ada Sasuke malah was-was memikirkan Hinata. Hinata meremas jemari Sasuke perlahan, lalu tersenyum lega entah untuk apa.

.

.

.

"Eh? Bukan Hyuuga Hanabi-_san_?!"

"Iya, aku Hyuuga Hinata. Kembarannya yang-"

"Ah! Iya aku mengerti, tak usah di jelaskan. Maafkan kelancangan saya karena tidak bisa membedakan anda."

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. Sasuke masih memandang obyek lain selain ke arah yang lagi-lagi merupakan _miiko_. "Anda _miiko_, kan? Ng, Yamanaka … ?"

"Ino! Yamanaka Ino."

"Ah, Yamanaka Ino-_san_. Anda _miiko_, kan? Tapi kenapa rambut anda … ?"

Ino melirik rambut panjangnya yang berwarna paling beda di Jepang. Ia dengan bangga mengibaskannya ke depan sambil mengelus pelan, "Saya dipilih oleh roh matahari, saya sama seperti anda dan juga Hanabi-_san_."

"Jadi anda juga … ?"

"Ya, itulah mengapa saya mengetahui bagaimana anda. Saya bisa merasakan roh bulan yang ada di dalam diri anda, Hinata-_hime_. Dan roh api yang ada di diri Hanabi-_hime_, itulah mengapa alasan ia dipindahkan ke kuil keluarga kami karena saya memiliki roh matahari yang berelemen sama seperti api untuk menyuplai ketidak stabilan Hanabi-_san_."

Ah jadi begitu rupanya. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Jika seperti ini, ia bisa bertanya kepada gadis ini mengenai banyak hal yang tak ia ketahui. "Apakah anda juga kembar sehingga roh matahari … anda pasti tahu,"

"Tidak. Saya anak tunggal. Itu karena sewaktu kecil saya pernah mati suri, Hinata-_san_,"

Ino melirik Sasuke yang berdiri tidak nyaman di samping Hinata. Untuk sesaat Ino lupa etika dan sopan santun yang di ajarkan di kuil. "Ah maafkan saya, mari silahkan masuk ke kuil. Anda bisa bersantai, duduk, bertanya dan berdo'a."

Ino berbalik mendahului memasuki kuil. Gadis itu berlari kecil hingga rambut blonde nya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Hinata memandang Sasuke penuh makna yang kini mulai menatap penuh ke arahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

"Apa? Perlu kugendong lagi sampai ke atas, _hime_?"

Dan Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya. Ia melepas genggamannya dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke, lebih memilih merapatkan kimono Sasuke yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tidak jadi mengajaknya berjalan bersama.

.

.

.

"Jadi, anda dan Hanabi-_san_ lahir kembar dengan satu jiwa?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Ino menuangkan tehnya ke gelas sebelum Hinata kembali membuka matanya yang terpejam. Sasuke masih duduk di belakang Hinata dengan diam.

"Kami tidak bisa saling berdekatan."

"Jadi karena itu Hanabi-_san_ dan anda saling mencuri jiwa?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang menjadi tujuanku kesini adalah … aku hanya ingin memastikan tentang Hanabi,"

"Apakah dia sering mencuri jiwa?"

Ino masih diam. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Gadis itu mulai mengerti kondisinya sekarang.

"Hanabi-_san_ tidak mencuri jiwa, dia memesan jiwa untuk disucikan. Hinata-_san_ tenang saja, kami hanya mengambil jiwa dari alam dan binatang saja. Walaupun Hanabi-_san_ tahu itu sangat kurang memenuhi kebutuhannya."

"Yang sebenarnya dia inginkan adalah … "

"Aku, ya aku tahu itu."

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menatap tatami bingung. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan merasa takut. Ino memandang Hinata bingung. "Aku tahu, Hanabi menginginkan separuh kehidupannya yang ada padaku. Karena itulah dia mengincarku."

Punggung gadis yang ada di hadapannya kini menjadi obyek utama Sasuke. Tubuh kecil itu tak seperti kebanyakan gadis yang pernah ditemuinya. Rambut panjang Hinata yang di ikat menggunakan kain tipis hingga kini ia bisa menatap jelas _obi_ di punggungnya, tak seperti biasanya yang jauh lebih indah tergerai menutupi kain itu. Sasuke menatap cemas. Dan Ino mulai merasa iba dan bingung menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Saya menyarankan anda untuk mendatangi seseorang, Hinata-_san_. Saya akan memberi alamatnya."

.

.

.

"Akasuna … Sasori?"

Hinata masih menilik goresan tinta di kertas kecil yang diberikan oleh Ino. Sasuke masih berjalan di sampingnya sambil melirik kanji yang sedang dibacanya.

"Siapa itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak mengenal nama-nama itu."

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke masih berdiri. Keduanya memandang tumpukan tulisan kanji dan beberapa lilin yang mulai mencair termakan api. Beberapa gadis _miiko_ berlarian di dalam kuil sambil membawa _omikuji_. Hinata semakin mendekat ke arah Sasuke ketika _miiko_ mulai berlarian ke arahnya.

"Hinata-_sama_, maaf kami tidak tahu anda akan kesini,"

Tangan kiri Hinata masih di tarik untuk masuk ke dalam. Sasuke mengikuti gadis itu masuk. Keduanya duduk di depan meja kayu kecil yang sudah tersusun rapi kertas-kertas kuil dan _omikuji_.

"Hinata-_sama_, perkenalkan … namaku Akasuna Sasori. Saya senang dengan kedatangan anda."

"Ano, sebenarnya Akasuna-_san_ ini … apa?"

"Saya seorang peramal. Saya bisa melihat masa lalu, dan masa depan. Maafkan saya karena tidak bisa memprediksi kedatangan anda kemari."

"Tidak apa-apa. Umm, masalah aku datang kesini … ,"

"Karena Yamanaka-_san_ menyuruhmu, bukan?"

"Ah iya!"

"Bisa saya rasakan,"

Sasori menyentuh jejeran kertas di atas meja sambil tersenyum. Kimono putih dan ikat kepala putih di antara rambut merahnya membuat pemuda peramal yang masih berumur belia itu sangat manis. Sasuke berdehem menyadarkan Hinata. Gadis itu masih melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya.

"Anda, harus lebih hati-hati Hinata-_sama_."

Sasori masih meletakan beberapa kertas omikuji di atas meja. Hinata dan Sasuke masih mengamati.

"Dan tolong, anda harus tetap hidup untuk menjaga sejarah."

.

.

.

"Untuk menjaga sejarah, katanya?"

Sasuke masih menopang dagunya dengan ujung pedang _katana_ yang di peluknya. Hinata masih mendengarkan sambil membasuh kedua tangannya yang kotor. Gadis itu menaikan kain kimono di lengannya, ia mengambil gayung dan menyiramkannya ke kedua tangannya. Gadis itu masih melakukannya berulang-ulang sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Sasuke-_san_. Aku pasti akan tetap hidup jika ada Sasuke-_san_."

Sasuke memandang rambut Hinata yang terikat dengan kain. Gadis itu masih memunggunginya. Menyembunyikan lagi wajahnya dari jangkauan matanya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Pasti, aku pasti akan melindungimu."

.

.

.

Itachi duduk di pinggiran _roka_ sambil melipat gulungan kertas kerajaan. Mikoto masih menyeduh the dan membawakan beberapa camilan untuk Fugaku yang mengurus arsip kerajaan. Itachi dengan bosan melipat kertas-kertas kecil itu menjadi seni _origami_. Pemuda itu memandang kosong genangan air kolam sementara jemarinya masih sibuk melipat. Mikoto mengawasi punggung anaknya yang tak berpindah dari posisi duduknya sedari tadi.

"Apakah mereka masih lama untuk pulang?"

"Perbatasan itu tidak dekat, Itachi. Pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lama."

Mikoto berdiri untuk menyodorkan segelas teh hijau kepada Itachi. Wanita itu tetap menyodorkan teh meskipun Itachi menolak. Tak lama setelah itu, Itachi menerima apa yang ibunya berikan kepadanya. Ia meminum teh hijau khas Uchiha yang membuat tenggorokannya terasa lebih segar dan dingin. Air yang mengalir melewati kerongkongannya itu membuat Itachi merasa segar kembali. Ia meletakan gelas itu di sisi samping dimana Mikoto meletakannya sebelum itu. Bunyi suara pintu berderit gerbang kerajaan Uchiha membuat Itachi menengok penasaran.

"_Tadaima_,"

Suara lembut Hinata yang di ikuti suara baritone Sasuke membuat Itachi segera berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berlari melewati roka kerajaan dengan terburu-buru. Pemuda itu membuat heran Fugaku. Mikoto hanya tersenyum kecil ketika ia bisa melihat wajah Hinata dan Sasuke yang kelelahan.

"_Okaeri_,"

"Pasti lelah ya? Kalian istirahatlah."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuju ruangannya yang terletak di belakang. Sasuke masih memerhatikan, mengawasi gadis itu hingga hilang di balik _shoji_. Itachi berganti melirik Sasuke ketika Hinata sudah masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ada banyak hal yang harus kita waspadai tentang Hanabi. Dan kami juga sempat menemui peramal."

Mikoto menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tertunda. Wanita itu melakukannya dengan dibarengi menuangkan teh untuk Sasuke.

"Hinata harus tetap hidup untuk menjaga sejarah. Apapun yang terjadi, Hinata harus tetap hidup."

"Jadi dengan kata lain, Hanabi lah yang harus dikorbankan?"

"Itu … tidak juga."

"Karena kau men-"

"Bukan! Bukan karena itu. Kami tidak tahu karena memang belum menanyakannya. Lagipula dia juga berhak hidup."

Itachi menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

Hinata masih tersenyum kecil ketika Itachi duduk di sampingnya. "Sangat melelahkan."

Itachi tersenyum ketika gadis itu masih terkikik geli, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di tiang penyangga kerajaan. _Roka_ malam itu sangat sepi, hanya di terangi api dari lilin di lampion taman. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan sambil memandang halaman remang-remang kerajaan. Hinata masih tersenyum simpul menatap apa yang ada dihadapannya. Pandangannya beralih menuju kumpulan bintang di atas sana dengan memejamkan mata perlahan.

"Bintangnya sangat indah ya, Itachi-_san_."

"Hn."

Itachi mengikuti arah pandang obyek Hinata. Pemuda itu berganti menjadi tersenyum. Ekor matanya kembali melirik Hinata yang masih mendongak ke atas. "Hinata, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Ya?"

Itachi mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih nyaman. Pemuda itu tak memandang ataupun melirik Hinata lagi.

"Apakah kau menyukaiku?"

Pandangan Hinata yang tadinya mengamati wajah Itachi kini berubah menjadi sedikit tersenyum simpul. "Aku menyukai Itachi-san,"

"Kalau Sasuke?"

Wajah Hinata mendadak berubah merona. Gadis itu menunduk, tak berani menampilkan wajahnya yang merona kepada Itachi. Itachi melirik Hinata yang kelihat berbeda menjawab pertanyaannya. Sebenarnya untuk Sasuke, bagi Hinata jawabannya sudah muncul lama. Jawabannya sudah muncul sejak pertama kali mereka muncul. Dan Itachi sebenarnya mengetahui itu, hanya saja ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Sehingga ia menjadikan kenyataan itu hanya sebagai ilusi baginya. Itachi mulai mengerti.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau lebih menyukai Sasuke daripada aku, kan? Itachi-_nii_ sudah tahu jawabannya lama. Karena sepertinya memang tak mungkin."

"_Gomen_, Itachi-_nii_."

"Boleh untuk kali ini saja aku tidur di pangkuanmu?"

Hinata mengangguk lembut. Itachi melonggarkan yukata yang dipakainya. Pemuda itu membuat tubuhnya menjadi berbaring di atas _roka_ yang dingin. Kepalanya bersandar di pangkuan Hinata. Gadis itu menerima dengan lembut kepala Itachi, menerima wajah yang nampak sangat kelelahan dan juga dewasa ketika menjaganya.

Sasuke masih berdiri di belakang _shoji_. Rona merah menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya sebisa mungkin. Ia menarik napas pelan sebelum melangkah mendekati keduanya. Langkahnya yang sudah ia atur sepelan mungkin, masih bisa disadari oleh Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan berbisik jika Itachi sudah tidur di pangkuannya. Sasuke masih melirik kakaknya yang berada di sisi berlawanan dengan dirinya duduk disamping Hinata. Gadis itu masih menatap bintang-bintang di atas langit. Sasuke masih tak tahu harus memulai dengan berbicara apa. Pemuda itu terlalu gugup setelah mendengar percakapannya dengan Itachi.

Bahu Hinata mendadak menjadi berat sebelah. Gadis itu seketika menoleh ketika menyadari kepala Sasuke sudah bersandari di bahu kanannya. Pemuda itu juga memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sudah meminjam bahuku, jadi hari ini biarkan aku meminjam bahumu untuk tidur sebentar."

Dan Hinata hanya bisa menahan napasnya yang tercekat oleh dua pemuda Uchiha yang mengapitnya.

.

.

.

Hanabi masih duduk. Perlahan ia menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan jemarinya. Neji masih duduk di _roka_ menghadap halaman kerajaan.

"Neji … ,"

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu, Uchiha Itachi itu orang yang bagaimana?"

.

.

.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**[Kolom Review Balasan] :**

Waduh banyak review yang masuk nih pas Hachi tinggal ujian sekolah sebentar :D maaf ya update nya telat banget. Hachi lagi ujian soalnya.

Iya deh makasih buat semua dukungan yang lainnya, dan Hachi akan berjuang untuk jadi lebih baik lagi.. ;)

Untuk** FP GUDANG FANFIC SasuHina-Indo** dengan Admin **Rikka** **dan segenap Admin**, terima kasih sudah mampir. Gak masalah kok masalah copas link, ;) malah saya serasa di promosikan xD #ditabok.

**Mikael LavOnix** : terima kasih pujiannya Mikael-san, ini sudah saya usahakan secepat mungkin untuk update karena ujian. Hehehe..tapi ini fiksi masih belum sempurna. Maafkan ya jika ada kesalahan dan kekurangan.

* * *

**[Author Note]:**

**Rasanya fiksi kali ini terasa jauh lebih pendek dari sebelumnya ya? Maafkan ya? Besok saya masih ujian lagi jadi ini kejar tayang gak tidur semalem –a**

**Terima kasih sebelumnya, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

* * *

**HEART OF EMPEROR**

* * *

**Heart of Emperor**

* * *

**Heart of Emperor©Hachi Breeze**

**Character adapted©Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**©SasuHina**

**©2013**

* * *

**.**

.

.

Itachi berjalan membawa kumpulan kertas kerajaan milik ayahnya menuju kerajaan Hyuuga. Pemuda itu masih diam dan tersenyum ramah ketika warga desa yang hendak pergi ke sawah tengah menyapanya. _Kimono_ biru tua Itachi terlihat kusut di bagian lengannya ketika pemuda itu membuka aksen masuk udara untuk menyentuh kulit tangannya. Rambut panjang Itachi yang terikat rapi di belakang dengan kain tipis sedikit bergoyang ketika pemuda itu menunduk melewati semak-semak. Kabut tipis yang mulai muncul dari hutan sepi itu tak membuat Itachi kembali mundur. Dia seorang keturunan _ronin_, dia klan Uchiha. Dia tak mungkin mundur hanya karena ini. Itachi masih mendekap arsip milik kerajaan keluarganya dengan sebelah tangan yang masih berjaga-jaga di ujung pegangan pedang _katana_.

Itachi berhenti ketika ia menemukan Hanabi berdiri di tengah-tengah hutan sendirian sambil mendongak menatap dahan pohon bambu yang tinggi. Rambut panjang gadis itu tergerai, lembut terbang bersama angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Itachi masih memandang gadis itu. Tak bersuara hingga gadis itu berbalik memandangnya. Hanabi yang mulanya hanya memandang Itachi, kini sepenuhnya berbalik memutar tubuhnya menghadap pemuda itu.

"_Ohayou_, Uchiha-_san_."

Hanabi masih tersenyum manis. Gadis itu melangkah mendekati Itachi perlahan. Suara _geta_ Hanabi membuat Itachi melirik melalui kelopak matanya. Ketika dirasanya jarak mereka hampir dekat, ia mulai memalingkan sedikit arah pandangnya. Hanabi tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hanabi-_sama_?"

"Berjalan-jalan,"

Itachi mulai melangkah melewati Hanabi dengan perlahan. Kepalanya mulai terangkat ketika ia berhasil lolos dari kedua mata yang sama seperti gadis di kerajaannya.

"Apakah Hinata baik-baik saja?"

"Ng, ya."

"Oh."

Itachi bisa mendengar suara _geta_ Hanabi yang terdengar buru-buru melangkah mengikutinya. Gadis Hyuuga itu sedikit berlari sambil menjinjing kain kimononya agar ia bisa mengejar sosok tegap Itachi di depannya. Itachi masih melangkah sambil menghembuskan napasnya tanpa alasan. Ketika terdengar suara debuman di belakangnya, Itachi berhenti. Pemuda itu berbalik dan mendapati Hanabi sudah tersungkur di tanah dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Kedua alis gadis itu bertaut mengadu kesakitan ketika kulit telapak tangannya lecet karena bergoresan dengan tanah berbatu. _Kimono_ yang sempit dan _geta_ yang tinggi membuatnya tak seimbang hingga tersungkur di tanah. Rambutnya menutupi setengah wajahnya. Itachi menghela napas lagi, pemuda itu semakin menaikan lekukan kain _kimono_ di lengannya.

Ia berjongkok di hadapan wajah Hanabi. Ia menyibakan helaian rambut Hanabi sambil membersihkan sisa tanah yang menempel di dagunya. Pemuda itu sedikit tersenyum kecil mendapati wajah Hanabi merona, mirip sekali dengan Hinata. Hanabi berdiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang bertumpu di kedua tangan Itachi yang menuntunnya. Hanabi masih memandang wajah Itachi dengan teliti.

"_Daijoubu ka_?"

Hanabi menilik _kimono_ bagian bawahnya. Lututnya terasa perih. Bahkan di kain _kimono_ bagian lututnya terlihat sangat kotor akibat jatuhnya tadi. Itachi menyerahkan lembaran yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Hanabi memandang Itachi bingung ketika pemuda itu mengangsurkan lembaran-lembaran dan juga pedang _katana_nya.

"Kebetulan aku akan ke kerajaan Hyuuga. Tak apa kan jika aku membantumu?"

Itachi membungkukan badannya meminta tubuh Hanabi. Gadis itu masih berdiri sambil memeluk apa yang tadi Itachi angsurkan kepadanya. Ketika pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dan memberi tahu jika ini tidak akan apa-apa, Hanabi mulai percaya. Ia meraih leher Itachi untuk dipeluknya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya ketika dirasanya Itachi mulai mengudarakan tubuhnya.

"Kalian para Hyuuga, tubuhnya ringan-ringan, ya?"

Itachi masih tersenyum simpul ketika menggendong Hanabi. Sementara Hanabi menutupi wajahnya dengan lembaran kertas sembari memeluk pedang Itachi.

.

.

.

Hinata masih memejamkan matanya di samping Sasuke. Keduanya masih terbaring di antara rerumputan dekat kerajaan Uchiha. _Kimono_ Hinata terlihat kusut ketika lengan gadis itu menekuk di antara lengan Sasuke yang menjadi alas kepalanya. _Katana_ Sasuke masih berada di dekatnya. Pemuda itu sedikit menggeliat geli ketika rumput yang berhempus mengenai kulit pipinya. Hinata mulai membuka matanya ketika melihat wajah pemuda di sampingnya ini masih memejamkan matanya.

Hinata perlahan bangun dan menajamkan penglihatannya ketika dirasanya ia masih merasa mengantuk. Sasuke hanya membuka kedua kelopak matanya untuk melihat punggung Hinata. Gadis itu masih duduk sambil memandang dinding kerajaan Uchiha.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku rindu _tou-san_, Sasuke-_san_."

.

.

.

Hinata duduk sembari melipat _futon_ di ruangannya. Setelah selesai, ia duduk termenung. Ia menatap cahaya yang menembus _shoji_ di hadapannya. Rambut panjang Hinata yang terikat mulai ia lepaskan. Membuat sedikit gelombang dari bekas ikatannya menggunakan kain. Ia menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan jemari. Gadis itu berganti menatap cermin kecil di meja. Memastikan dirinya terlihat rapi.

Hinata menengok mendapati Mikoto sudah berdiri di depan shoji ruangannya. Hinata dengan segera berdiri menyambut sang permaisuri itu. Mikoto masih tersenyum lembut. Tidak berniat masuk untuk mengusik ketenangan gadis itu, ia hanya menunggu Hinata keluar setelah menyambar kain penutup wajahnya.

"Sudah siap?"

"Apakah aku sudah terlihat seperti putri Hyuuga, Mikoto-_san_?"

"Kau memang putri Hyuuga, Hinata."

"Bukan. Tanpa kain penutup ini … aku bukan putri Hyuuga, Mikoto-_san_. Aku hanya gadis desa biasa jika melepaskan ini."

Mikoto masih tersenyum dengan mengelus lembut kepala Hinata. Hinata mulai mengenakan kain penutup wajahnya ketika Sasuke sudah menuruni _roka_. Pemuda itu sedikit tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata. Mikoto mendapati Sasuke berjalan menghampiri mereka ketika dilihatnya Hinata bersemu merona.

"Dimana Itachi-_nii_?"

"Kerajaan Hyuuga."

.

.

.

Neji berlarian dari ujung _roka_. Hanabi turun dari gendongan Itachi dengan raut wajah yang sangat tenang. Gadis itu menyodorkan kembali lembaran kertas yang diberikan Itachi bersama pedang _katana_nya. Hiashi membenarkan _kimono_nya. Pria itu menuruni kursi singgasananya untuk melihat Hanabi yang terlihat berantakan. Rambut cokelat Hanabi ia rapikan dengan jemarinya. Gadis itu mendongak menatap wajah ayahnya yang sedikit tersenyum simpul. Hanabi berganti melirik _roka_ dan _tatami_ di bawahnya.

"Saya kesini ingin menyerahkan ini dari ayah saya. Beliau sangat senang atas kunjungan anda ketika tempo hari mengunjungi kerajaan Uchiha."

Itachi menyerahkan kertas-kertas yang dibawanya. Pemuda itu masih tersenyum ketika Hanabi memandanginya. Hiashi menerima apa yang diserahkan Itachi sambil tersenyum kecil. Pria itu mulai duduk ditemani Neji disebelahnya. Hanabi masih berdiri sambil memejamkan matanya bersandar di antara _shoji_. Hizashi datang membawakan secangkir teh hijau hangat. Neji menerima teh yang dibawakan ayahnya untuk dituangkannya ke cangkir-cangkir, sesekali ia melirik ke arah Itachi yang menunduk dengan wibawa.

"Barusan, ada merpati dari kerajaan Uchiha. Kubaca jika Hinata juga ingin berkunjung kesini."

Itachi dan Hanabi mendongak memandang Hiashi dengan terkejut.

"Dia juga ingin meminta maaf padamu jika ia sempat melukaimu, Hanabi."

Itachi melirik Hanabi yang merengut kesal dengan memandang_ tatami_ di bawahnya. Neji berdiri dari duduknya sambil membawa nampan kosong untuk dibawa pergi dari ruangan itu. _Shoji_ yang berderit pelan mulai tak terdengar ketika bayangan Neji sudah menghilang dari sana. Hanabi masih menghembuskan napasnya sementara Itachi mulai berpikir.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah saya mengajak Hanabi-hime untuk pergi berjalan-jalan mengenalkan kepada saya tentang daerah Hyuuga?"

Itachi masih tersenyum ketika Hanabi mendongakan kepalanya. Gadis itu mulai melirik obyek lain dengan alis yang saling bertaut ketika Hiashi memandangnya meminta jawaban.

.

.

.

Mikoto masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Neji dan Hizashi. Di belakangnya masih ada dua pasang manusia yang berjalan membuntuti Mikoto dengan menjaga tata krama dan etika yang sangat baik. Sasuke meletakan _katana_ yang selalu bersamanya di dekat lutut ketika ia duduk. Di sampingnya, Hinata juga duduk dengan menundukan kepalanya. Membuat kain penutup wajahnya jatuh mengikuti arah gravitasi yang dipandangnya. Mikoto duduk berhadapan dengan Hiashi, ia memimpin untuk melakukan _ojigi_ sebagai salam kepada raja Hyuuga itu. Hizashi dan Neji yang duduk jauh dari keluarga kerajaan itu ikut melakukan _ojigi_ ketika tubuh Hiashi sedikit membungkuk.

Neji masih memerhatikan Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk. Rasanya ia pernah mengenali sosok tubuh mungil itu, namun sayangnya ia tak ingat apa-apa. Neji mengalihkan pandangannya ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. Pemuda itu masih meliriknya dengan ekor mata ketika Neji masih menurunkan pandangannya menuju _tatami_.

"Sungguh sebuah kehormatan anda datang kesini, Mikoto-_sama_."

Hiashi memulai percakapan basa-basi yang membuat Mikoto tersenyum kecil menyambut salam hangat dari Hiashi. Hiashi masih menjaga wibawanya ketika dipandangnya salah satu putrinya berada di belakang Mikoto. Ia ingin tersenyum dan merilekskan punggungnya yang tegang dengan tidur di pangkuan Hinata. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dengan perlahan ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan tubuh Hiashi yang masih tegap di depan sana. Hinata tersenyum dibalik kain tipis penutup wajahnya.

"Apakah putri saya membuat anda kerepotan di kerajaan Uchiha?"

"Tidak, Hinata sangat baik. Selalu membantuku. Bahkan aku serasa memiliki anak perempuan yang sangat aku damba,"

"Syukurlah."

"Dulu ketika aku mengandung Sasuke, dari _omikuji_ yang kudapat, pendeta di kuil mengatakan anakku akan sangat cantik. Tapi ternyata ketika lahir, Sasuke adalah laki-laki. Beruntung sekarang dia berubah menjadi sangat tampan."

Sasuke sedikit melirik punggung ibunya yang bergetar karena tertawa. Dirinya merasa tersinggung ketika berita yang menurut Sasuke ini adalah aib, kini diketahui oleh para Hyuuga. Terlebih lagi ketika ia mendapati wajah Neji yang menahan tawa di dekat _shoji_.

_Dasar rambut_ tori*_, awas kau._

.

.

.

Hinata melepaskan kain penutup wajahnya ketika Hiashi sudah terlelap di pangkuannya sambil menggenggam gelang milik Hitomi, satu-satunya benda tersisa yang dimiliki Hiashi akan mendiang istrinya. Hinata mengelus perlahan puncak kepala ayahnya yang terasa halus seperti miliknya. Hinata masih tersenyum kecil sambil melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang. Gadis itu menilik rambut Hiashi yang mulai beruban. Ya, pria yang tidur di pangkuannya ini sudah tidak lagi muda dan kuat seperti dulu ketika ia masih Berjaya di masanya. Pria ini, ayahnya ini, dia sudah tua dan terlihat kesepian.

Hinata hampir menitikan air matanya ketika sadar sudah berapa lama ia tidak dekat dengan ayahnya. Hal terakhir yang di ingatnya adalah ketika ia masih duduk di pinggiran roka bersama Hanabi dan Neji sebelum keluarga Uchiha menjemputnya. Itu sudah lama sekali, dan Hinata masih ingat tak ada uban di rambut Hiashi, tak ada keriput di wajah wibawa nan kharisma ayahnya.

"_Tou-san_, sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkanmu? Kenapa kau berubah menjadi setua ini?"

Jemari Hiashi meraih wajah Hinata pelan meskipun pria itu masih memejamkan matanya.

"Selama kau masih bernapas, hidup dan tertawa bahagia diluar sana … _tou-san_ tak apa-apa hidup menderita. _Kaa-san_ sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua agar bisa tetap hidup, jika _tou-san_ menyerah sampai disini demi menuntut _ego_ agar kita bisa bersama sekeluarga, yang ada _tou-san_ malah membunuh kalian berdua. Dan impian _kaa-san_ kalian hancur sia-sia,"

"_Tou-san_ tidak mau itu terjadi, sayang."

Kedua mata Hiashi yang mulanya terpejam kini perlahan terbuka ketika merasa air mata Hinata menjatuhi pipinya. Pria itu masih tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata Hinata. Gadis itu masih meneteskan air matanya meskipun ia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin menahan raut wajahnya untuk tidak rapuh.

"Kau sangat cantik, seperti Hitomi ketika muda dulu."

"_Tou-san, gomen ne_ … aku tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik berbakti kepadamu."

Hiashi menggeleng pelan di pangkuan Hinata. Pria itu masih tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di samping Neji yang masih diam seperti dirinya. Mikoto kembali ke kerajaan Uchiha bersamaan dengan jemputan pengawal kerajaan. Mikoto berpesan kepada Sasuke untuk menjaga Hinata baik-baik jika pulang ke kerajaan Uchiha. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil ketika Hizashi dan Neji mengantarnya di gerbang. Dan sekarang Neji masih duduk di samping putra mahkota kerajaan Uchiha tanpa kata-kata. Terlebih lagi pemuda disampingnya ini sama pendiamnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Yuuta-_san_?"

"Huh? Yuuta?"

"Iya, Yuuta-_san_ yang bersama anda ketika kita bertemu di tengah hutan. Apakah dia baik-baik saja sekarang?"

Sasuke berpikir keras. Sejak kapan ada nama Yuuta yang dikenalnya? Memangnya ada? Pemuda Uchiha itu melirik ke atas langit mencoba untuk memutar memorinya tentang Neji dan Yuuta. Ah, sepertinya …

"Ketika kau membantunya melepaskan _obi_nya yang tersangkut itu kah?"

"Iya benar."

_Itu Hinata, bodoh! Bukan Yuuta. _

Sasuke masih berdehem membenarkan suaranya. Mengatur nada yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Neji masih menunggu jawaban Sasuke yang terlalu lama.

"Dia baik-baik saja, lagipula kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja … tiba-tiba dia terlintas di pikiran saya."

Hening kembali. Sasuke tak berniat melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan Neji ketika dikiranya pemuda disampingnya ini sedikit mencurigakan ketika bertanya tentang Hinata meskipun dengan nama yang sedikit melenceng. Neji masih memejamkan mata ketika merasakan angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Sasuke mengetuk-ketukan sarung _katana_nya di tanah dengan bosan.

"Hei, rumput laut … , "

Neji menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Maaf, rumput laut?"

"Iya, kau. Rambut panjangmu mengingatkanku akan rumput laut."

Neji berusaha menekan emosinya ketika memandang Sasuke yang berbicara enteng seperti itu. Neji mengakui jika tingkat sosial Sasuke lebih tinggi daripada dirinya, tapi umur Sasuke masih dibawah umurnya. Jelas bukan jika itu merupakan hal yang tidak sopan untuk kelas keturunan kerajaan seperti Sasuke.

"Ayo bermain pedang, aku bosan."

Neji tersenyum aneh mendengar barisan kalimat Sasuke, hanya saja Sasuke tidak tahu seperti apa kemampuan bermain pedang Hyuuga yang pernah menjadi _ronin_ saingan Uchiha. "Baik tuan muda."

.

.

.

Hanabi dan Itachi masih duduk di padang rumput penuh bunga. Keduanya masih tidak banyak bicara. Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka sedekat ini. Hanabi masih memandang hamparan bunga yang luas di depannya, warna-warni meskipun ini bukan musimnya. Itachi masih melirik Hanabi dari ekor matanya.

"Kalian berdua jika dilihat dari samping ternyata benar-benar sangat mirip, ya?"

Hanabi berpaling memandang wajah Itachi yang mulai memejamkan matanya. Pemuda itu sedikit tersenyum kecil.

"Kau habis patah hati karenanya, kan?"

Itachi menoleh. Mendapati wajah Hanabi yang masih meneliti. Pandangan mata Hanabi berbeda dengan Hinata yang begitu lembut, kali ini ia mendapati mata yang sama namun cara pandangnya sungguh bertolak belakang. Tajam, tegas, dan menusuk hingga tembus ke hati. Itachi segera memalingkan wajahnya ketika dikiranya jaraknya dengan Hanabi sungguh dekat.

"Bisakah aku menyembuhkan luka itu?"

Hanabi melirik rerumputan yang ada di dekat jemari Itachi. Itachi yang mendengar bisikan pelan Hanabi melirik arah pandang Hanabi yang menuju jemarinya.

"Ini?" tanya Itachi sambil mengangkat jemarinya yang tadi menjadi obyek pandang Hanabi.

"Bukan, tapi hatimu."

Pandangan lurus Hanabi menatapnya tanpa ragu. Gadis itu berbeda dengan Hinata yang malu-malu. Hanabi terlihat begitu tegas, jujur dan berani. Itachi berdehem sambil membenahi kimononya yang terhembus angin. Rambut panjang Itachi menghalangi pandangannya ketika ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya menuju hamparan bunga.

"Aku bisa saja menyerah jika kau tak mengijinkanku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyerah begini saja, karena aku … sudah lama memerhatikanmu."

Itachi memalingkan wajahnya menatap Hanabi sedikit. Jemari gadis itu perlahan terulur untuk meraih wajah Itachi. Jemarinya masih menempel di pipi Itachi, Hanabi memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir di telapak tangannya. Wajah gadis itu perlahan mendekat ketika jemarinya menarik wajah Itachi tanpa perlawanan. Itachi tak mengerti, tiba-tiba saja matanya terpejam erat ketika ia bisa merasakan napas Hanabi yang dekat. Hanabi berhenti, tiba-tiba gadis itu ingat. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Itachi.

Ketika Itachi merasa tidak terjadi apa-apa, ia mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Hanabi sudah menjauhkan wajahnya sambil menatap _kimono_ Itachi. Itachi tiba-tiba menjadi gugup.

"Kau tidak menolakku ketika aku menyentuhmu, itu artinya aku boleh menyembuhkannya, kan?"

Itachi tidak menjawab.

"Aku sangat senang, hingga aku ingin menciummu. Tapi aku ingat, aku tidak boleh mencium sembarangan. Aku bisa saja mencuri roh tanpa kehendakku jika itu terjadi. Kau bahkan membuatku melupakan hal terpentingnya, Itachi-_san_."

Itachi menoleh dan kini berganti mendapati wajah Hanabi yang terlihat rapuh dan seperti bukan Hanabi. Sasuke benar, gadis di hadapannya ini tak bersalah apa-apa. Dia memang berhak untuk hidup. Memandangnya membuat Itachi sedikit bimbang dan merona. Jemari Itachi meraih wajah Hanabi untuk mendongak memandang ke arahnya. Gadis itu memerhatikan ketika Itachi tersenyum kecil. Itachi meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya lama. Mencium jari telunjuknya sendiri sementara Hanabi masih memerhatikan. Kemudian jari telunjuknya beralih ke bibir Hanabi. Berganti dari bibirnya ke bibir Hanabi. Setelah beberapa detik, ia mengembalikan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya lagi. Itachi tersenyum ketika Hanabi merona.

"Kau bisa menciumku dengan cara itu."

Ya, untuk sementara hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan. Ciuman tak langsung. Itachi juga ingin menerima cinta yang baru, melepaskan Hinata untuk adiknya. Adik tercintanya.

.

.

.

Suara Sasuke dan Neji yang menderu kini memenuhi _dojo_ kerajaan Hyuuga. Hizashi berdiri sebagai penengah yang menjalankan pertandingan di antara Neji dan Sasuke. _Shinai_ keduanya nampak licin karena keringat yang keluar dari telapak tangan mereka. Sasuke tersenyum kecil sama seperti Neji yang menunjukan senyuman sama. Tak ada yang menyerah di antara mereka berdua. Hanya Hizashi yang menyarankan untuk berhenti. Tapi jelas saran itu tak di dengarkan oleh keduanya.

Hinata masuk dengan langkahnya yang sangat pelan. Kain penutup wajahnya masih menempel, ia berjalan di belakang Hiashi yang memasuki _dojo_.

"Uchiha-_san_,"

Sasuke menoleh ketika mendapati Hiashi sudah berdiri di dekat shoji bersama Hinata, begitupun Neji yang menurunkan _shinai_nya sambil menunduk. Hizashi berdiri dari duduknya ketika Hiashi melambaikan tangan sembari menyodorkan kain. Hizashi berlari kecil dari dojo untuk kembali masuk ke area kerajaan. Hiashi masih berdiri.

"Uchiha-_san_, terima kasih atas toleransimu. Dan tolong berikan oleh-oleh dariku untuk Fugaku-_sama_."

Sasuke melirik ke belakang dimana Hinata masih meliriknya. Hizashi perlahan muncul degan bungkusan kain.

"Itu adalah pedang keluarga Hyuuga yang pernah menakhlukan penguasa daratan China, sangat berharga dimasanya. Itu buatan ayahmu dulu, aku sudah memperbaiki yang rusak."

Sasuke menerima bungkusan kain itu dengan takjub. Ayahnya pernah membuat pedang ini bersama dengan Hiashi. Sungguh hebat. Sasuke membungkuk hormat kepada Hiashi yang tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah menjadi kesepakatan di antara kami, jika pedang itu akan berpindah tangan jika kami tak memiliki seorang putra. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku hanya memiliki Hinata dan Hanabi."

Sasuke mengangguk, pemuda itu mengembalikan _shinai_ ke dinding_ dojo_ seperti sedia kala. Neji masih memerhatikan. Sasuke membungkuk ke arahnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berpamitan. Neji membalas hormat kesempatan yang berharganya bersama Sasuke bermain pedang kayu bersama. Mereka semua keluar dari_ dojo_ dan hendak berjalan bersama menuju pintu gerbang kerajaan. Hinata membungkuk hormat kepada Neji dan Hizashi yang sudah menyambutnya, lalu gadis itu berganti memeluk erat Hiashi yang tersenyum kecil. Sasuke hanya memerhatikan. Ketika Itachi dan Hanabi memasuki area kerajaan lebih dulu, semuanya merasa ini menjadi buruk.

Hinata bersembunyi di balik punggung lebar Sasuke sementara Itachi juga melindungi tubuh kecil Hanabi di belakangnya. Neji terkesiap mengingat kecelakaan tempo hari di festival dekat kuil. Ia segera berlari menjemput Hanabi yang berada di balik punggung Itachi. Gadis itu masih berdiri memerhatikan di belakang Itachi. Memandang Hinata.

Neji menuntun Hanabi melewati pintu yang memutar agar tidak bertabrakan dengan Hinata untuk mencegah kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi lagi. Pandangan Hinata dan Hanabi saling bertemu pandang, tak melepaskan satu sama lain. Setelah Hanabi menghilang melewati pilar-pilar kerajaan, Itachi masih mengamati jejak kepergian gadis itu. Sasuke dan Hinata membungkuk hormat sekali lagi kepada Hiashi dan Hizashi. Begitu pula Itachi yang melakukannya dari jauh.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan di depan Itachi yang masih diam. Pemuda Uchiha tertua itu sesekali berjalan sambil menatap langit di atasnya. Ah, apa yang sudah dilakukannya tadi.

.

.

.

Kuil Yamanaka nampak sepi ketika Ino mentransferkan energi ke tubuh Hanabi melalui punggung kecilnya. telapak tangan Ino yang hangat membuat Hanabi merasa jiwanya sedikit mulai stabil. Rambut panjang Ino yang berwarna berbeda itu ikut bercahaya ketika sang pemiliknya mentransfer energi sambil memejamkan mata, melafalkan do'a dan mantra. Neji masih menunggu di luar sambil memandangi _miiko-miiko_ yang mengikatkan omikuji buruk di dekat pintu masuk kuil. Sepertinya menarik.

Ino sudah selesai dengan upacara ritualnya dengan Hanabi. Ia berjalan mengambil kotak pesanan Hanabi, kotak jiwa yang sudah disucikan.

"Hanabi-_sama_, anda terlalu banyak memakan jiwa. Tubuh anda bisa melemah terus menerus jika roh api terus anda turuti kemauannya."

Hanabi masih melirik kotak bening itu, melempar-lemparkan ringan ke udara.

"Roh api itu sangat tamak, jangan biarkan tubuh anda termakan."

Hanabi tak mendengarkan saran Ino yang terlalu panjang. Gadis itu beralih ke arah kuil tempat berdo'a. kebanyakan yang Hanabi tahu, seperti itulah fungsinya. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati kuil, yang hanya di ikuti Ino dengan hembusan napas berat.

"Aku baru ingat, aku belum pernah sekali berdo'a di kuil sejak menginjakan kaki. Selalu saja ada halangan untukku berdo'a."

Ino melirik Hanabi yang masih menatap lurus lonceng-lonceng kuil yang bergoyang karena angin yang menyenggol.

"Ajari aku berdo'a."

.

.

.

_Kami-sama, lindungi kami berdua._

_Kaa-san,kami berdua jatuh cinta. Kami harus bagaimana dengan keadaan ini?_

.

.

.

Hampir memasuki musim dingin, Hanabi terus menerus berbaring di atas _futon_. Musim ini bukan musim terbaiknya. Ini musimnya Hinata hingga jiwanya melemah. Meskipun tempo hari ketika berada di kuil, ia tak seberapa mendengarkan ucapan Ino, tapi ia mengerti inti apa yang dibicarakan gadis penguasa energy matahari itu. Hingga membuat Hanabi tidak menyentuh sama sekali kotak bening berisi jiwa yang bisa membuatnya kuat seperti biasanya untuk musim dingin kali ini. Tidak. Hanabi memang tidak boleh menyentuh kotak itu, itu mau Hanabi. Ia ingin … hidup lebih lama. Tak apa jika harus menderita setiap musim dingin jika pada akhirnya di musim-musim selanjutnya ia bisa melihat Itachi lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**[Pojok Penjelasan]**

**Tori* **: Rumput Laut (bener, kan?) [Alasan Hachi milih Sasuke manggil Neji dengan kata **rumput laut** karena kata **Sadako** yang biasa kita pakai –termasuk Hachi- itu sebenernya belum ada. Karena Sadako bukan di zaman Edo. Hachi gak tau ada di zaman apa itu hantu rambut panjang, intinya Sadako dan setting di fiksi ini itu gak sejalan jadi Hachi milih rumput laut xD #dihajar]

Oh iya, masih pada inget enggak dimana scent Hanabi mencoba meraih wajah Sasuke tapi akhirnya di halangi sama Hinata? Disini ada penjelasannya! Terungkap pas scent ItaHana! Udah pada tahu kan itu mau ngapain?! #ditamparin satu-satu. Alasan waktu itu Hanabi mau kissu Sasuke adalah ia pengen curi jiwa/rohnya Sasuke, karena menurutnya … Sasuke itu sesuatu yang berharga buat Hinata makanya dia pengen rebut itu. Tapi pas giliran Itachi, dia gak mau kissu soalnya dia … you know kan?! Udah pada tahu kan?! #dibunuh gegara mulai menjengkelkan.

Apa lagi yang kurang jelas? Apakah ada? Silahkan tanya kepada saya, saya akan menjelaskan sebisa mungkin. (selama otak saya gak overload)

Mungkin sekiranya itu dulu ya kolom penjelasannya :D sekarang giliran …

* * *

**[Kolom Review Balasan] :**

Aww, saya terharu :'D oke satu-satu ya …

**Riz-Riz 21** : Halo Riz-san! :D senang bertemu anda kembali disini :D iya gak apa-apa kok baru review :3 mampir aja Hachi udah seneng kok hehe..gak usah ragu-ragu Riz-san, saya gak gigit kok hohoho #ditabok. Makasih sebelumnya, saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk yg terbaik disini. Tapi entahlah ini bagus ato tidak :'D takut mengecewakan. Yosh! Ini melanjutkan! xD

**Cecil Hime ** : hahahaha, enggak kok Cecil-san, Hanabi disini enggak jahat kok. Awal-awalnya aja dia tampang jahat, muka garang kayak preman #dibunuh Hanabi. Hanabi disini ini baik kok cuman aja dia itu gak bisa ekspresiin aja gimana kebaikan dia.

**Beauty Melody ** : aih, mupeng? xD jujur Hachi gak tau itu mupeng bahasa yang artinya gimana ya? xD maklum saya anak yang rada katrok #banting mercon ke langit. Tapi terima kasih sudah mau mampir di fiksi abal Hachi yang Menuhin random ini ya xD

**Hyou Hyouichiffer** : eh? Tidak kok Hyou-san, saya update nya satu-satu. Jujur gak bakalan kuat kalo update langsung 2, otak ini bakalan langsung terbakar karena overload. Tapi muplish cerita berbeda di waktu yg sama itu sering Hachi lakuin soalnya kadang ada fic yg nyampah (lumutan di laptop karena udah kelar tapi gak ada koneksi). Bagaimana? Hinata cantik kan?! xD masalah Neji sadar ato tidak itu saya buat kagak sadar xD soalnya Neji kan selalu berpatokan kepada Hanabi dan lagi dia sama Hinata jarang banget ketemu, ya anda tahulah bagaimana maksud saya xD #ditabok. Masalah SasuHina, insya Allah secepatnya :) masalah ItaHana, anda sudah tahu kan maksud saya setelah baca chapter ini? xD #dibom atom karena menjengkelkan. Tidak-tidak, tidak ada alasan lain Hanabi menanyakan tentang Itachi, itu kemauan Hanabi sendiri :) . eh? Iya gak papa kok silahkan, saya jadi malu padahal masih belum sempurna dan sebagus yg lain yosh ini sudah update.

**Nyanmaru desu** : nyaaaan! Nyanmaru-san muncul lagi aku gak tau kenapa baca review darimu merasa terharu :'D #abaikan. Terima kasih atas pujian dan kritikan (?) yang sangat memadai untuk saya koreksi. Iya sih, ini terlalu sederhana soalnya Hachi bukan seseorang yang handal dalam menulis jadinya terlalu sederhana seperti ini hehehe, dan lagi Hachi masih rada gimana gitu idenya kalo dibanding sama author lain yang top, sempet mampir di fiksi author SasuHina yg lain sih tapi buat review cerita mereka loh kok susah ToT maafkan saya teman (derita gak punya modem dan baca lewat HP) ini publish aja nebeng -_- . iya sejujurnya aku juga sedih dan ngerasa bersalah sudah buat Hanabi seperti itu dan dipandang negative sama reviewer, makanya! Hachi buat Hanabi jadi cewek manis disini! Hohoho apalagi **Kiss Finger** ItaHana, bikin mimisan bayanginnya xD . berkat kamu aku jadi inget sama Hinata-Hiashi-Hanabi scent yg kurang banget ya? Aku udah nyoba sebisa mungkin nih, maafkan ya. Iya, Hanabi tertarik sama Itachi. Typo? Benarkan? Wah maafkan saya . semoga ini bisa berakhir dengan bahagia :) . waaah makasih sudah menikmati fiksi Heart of Emperor (yang jauh dari kata sempurna) ini dengan semangat ya :'D yosh! Hachi udah semangat :'3

**Chibi Beary** : eh? Kenapa Chibi-san? Masalah Sasuke suka sama Hinata, belum Hachi tunjukin secara gamblang, tapi iya kok bisa ditafsirkan seperti itu :) . dulunya sih iya sama Hanabi tapi sekarang sama Hinata dong xD kan ini SasuHina. Masalah Hanabi yg yokai, bisa jadi bisa jadi bisa jadi xD #ditampar berkali-kali.

**Guest ** : yosh! Udah update udah update!

**Sasuhin ** : waduh Sasuhin-san, Hachi gak bisa janji nih. Soalnya Hachi juga banyak tuntutan bulan ini. Belum lagi kalo ada ujian -_- rasanya zzzzz banget seminggu kemaren ide gak muncul-muncul. Makasih ya sudah mampir disini..

**Kaname** : terima kasih Kaname-san, saya sudah melanjutkannya.

**Noname** : _Arigatou Gozaimashita_! :D

**Heaven ** : sudah kok Heaven-san :D

**Simple ** : oh ya? Masa? Demi apa? xD #ditabok

**ImronOfficial** : eh dasar lu ye kejem amet sama gue oke deh gak papa makasih banyak udah mampir :D

**Kensuchan ** : saya usahakan begitu xD tinggal itung hari aja dan kita liat tanggal mainnya xD #tampang mafia #ditabok kensuchan-san.

**Yuki ** : wkwk iya kah? Wkwkwk xD Itachi tidak akan saya buat menderita kok tenang saja hahaha. Udah nih Yuki-san sudah aku update :D

: J-san! Makasih sudah dukung dan beri semangat Hachi :'D #pelukcium #dibunuh J-san. Aduh kamu ini terlalu tinggi memuji saya, saya ini masih pemula dan ini bukan apa-apa dirandom orang-orang hebat seperti ini :) iya saya tidak lupa kok buat update..ini sudah saya update xD

* * *

**[Author Note] :**

**Yosh! Ini chapter yang ke-5! Terima kasih atas dukungan yang sudah diberikan kepada Hachi :D saya sangat berterima kasih sekali. #ojigi**

**Dan untuk chapter selanjutnya, tebak dan mainkan permainannya xD #lo-pikir-main-monopoli?!**

**Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter depan ya! **


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

* * *

**HEART OF EMPEROR**

* * *

**Heart of Emperor**

* * *

**Heart of Emperor©Hachi Breeze**

**Character adapted©Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**©SasuHina**

**©2013**

* * *

.

.

.

Musim dingin yang lalu tak sebarapa banyak hal menarik. Hanya ada Hanabi yang sakit dan berbaring terus menerus di atas _futon_. Itachi sering mengunjungi kerajaan Hyuuga itu hanya untuk menjenguk Hanabi. Sesekali Hinata menyelipkan titipan untuk Hanabi melalui Itachi, ia sangat khawatir ketika adik kembarannya itu sakit. Hanabi merasa jika musim dinginnya kali ini tak terasa sedingin tahun-tahun yang telah lalu, ia merasa sangat hangat ketika Itachi sering datang untuk menjenguknya bersama tulisan tangan Hinata di atas kain yang tergores dengan tinta-tinta yang ditulis menggunakan kuas. Hanabi juga sering mencocokan jemarinya yang kecil pada gambar tangan yang ada pada gulungan dari HInata. Ia bisa merasakan sisa kehangatan jemari Hinata disana, hangat.

Neji juga sering keluar akhir-akhir ini karena menjalankan tugas dari Hiashi untuk pergi ke negara seberang. Tahun baru kemarin, Itachi dan Hanabi menyalakan api kecil di atas lilin lampion. Api yang dibuat dari sihir roh Hanabi. Mereka berdua berdo'a di kuil kecil kerajaan Hyuuga. Memanjatkan do'a untuk tahun yang baru dan lebih baik lagi.

Berbeda dengan Itachi dan Hanabi yang menyambut tahun baru seperti itu. Sasuke lebih memilih mengajak Hinata untuk duduk di pinggiran _roka_ kerajaan sambil menempelkan kedua kaki mereka di atas hamparan salju yang menumpuk di halaman ketika mereka berdua mengamati bintang di langit. Hinata bahkan tidur terlebih dahulu sebelum malam berganti hari itu. Ketika Hinata tertidur, Sasuke menggenggam jemari Hinata yang lembut. Gadis itu masih tidur di pundaknya, lagi, tapi Sasuke senang ketika kepala ringan gadis itu bersandar di pundaknya.

.

.

.

Sudah memasuki musim semi, musim dimana Hanabi memiliki kekuatannya. Dan musim dimana Hinata yang berbanding balik menjadi yang terlemah. Sasuke mengikuti Hinata yang berjalan menaiki tanjakan menuju kuil Akasuna. Menemui pemuda berambut merah yang bisa meramal, Akasuna pemilik seribu mata pengintip masa depan dan masa lalu. Hinata berjalan sambil berpegangan ke dahan-dahan pohon ketika tubuhnya sedang tak sehat. Terkadang Sasuke bersiap siaga menangkap tubuh gadis di depannya ini kala hendak jatuh. Hinata masih tersenyum dan meminta maaf kepada Sasuke. Beberapa _miiko_ turun membantu Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam kuil. Ketika Sasuke dan Hinata sudah sampai di puncak dimana kuil itu berdiri, Sasori sudah berdiri sambil tersenyum member hormat. Pemuda Akasuna itu sudah mengerti apa yang menjadi tujuan mereka berdua sehingga bisa menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Silahkan masuk."

Sasuke menggandeng jemari Hinata ketika tubuh gadis itu sedikit oleng. Wajah Hinata memerah bukan karena dia sedang merona malu tapi karena energinya melemah. Sasuke menuntun Hinata perlahan ketika akan duduk di hadapan Sasori. Keduanya masih memandang tumpukan _omikuji_ yang ada tepat di hadapan mereka. Sasori masih tersenyum.

"Kami bisa membuat Hinata-sama stabil. Tapi tidak bisa sekuat di kuil Haruno, kami hanya bisa sementara saja."

Sasuke mengangguk ketika memandang Hinata. Pemuda itu tak ragu jika keadaan Hinata akan lebih baik. Sasori melambaikan tangannya memanggil _miiko_ untuk mengeluarkan mantra di ruangan khusus. Miiko itu tersenyum ketika Hinata tidak menolak saat ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Selepas itu, ruangan yang tak seberapa luas itu hanya ada mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Sasori. Sasori masih melirik kertas _omikuji_ yang ada di meja. Sasuke memerhatikan ketika ia disodori oleh Sasori satu.

"Apa yang pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada."

Sasori hanya tersenyum merasakan kebohongan dari jawaban Sasuke, "Ada, ada yang kau pikirkan."

"Coba kutebak, apakah ini tentang Hinata-sama? Atau … ?"

"Tolong hentikan."

"Sasuke-san, apakah yang akan kau lakukan jika Hanabi-sama pergi meninggalkanmu?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Jika Hinata-_sama_, maka apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sasuke masih diam. Dan Sasori tersenyum mendapatkan jawabannya. Ia mendorong meja berisi omikuji itu untuk semakin mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda itu menyingkirkan satu yang sudah dipilihnya tadi dan untuk Sasuke, ia menunggu. Tangan kanan Sasuke mengambil satu dari kertas _omikuji_ yang tersedia di depannya sementara tangan kirinya memisahkan kain lengan _kimono_nya. Sasuke menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Sasori. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menyisihkan kertas pilihan Sasuke.

"Pertanyaan terakhir, apakah anda mencintai Hinata-_sama_?"

Sasuke masih belum mengambil omikuji yang akan ia pilih selanjutnya. Pemuda itu belum mengerti perasaannya. Sasori berbisik pelan sambil mengingatkan Sasuke agar lebih percaya kepada hatinya tentang perasaan. Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika telapak tangannya berada di atas tumpukan _omikuji_. Kedua mata Sasuke terbuka terkejut ketika ada satu kertas _omikuji_ yang menempel di telapak tangannya. Sasori tersenyum dan mengambil kertas _omikuji_.

"Baiklah kita akan membuka hasil jawaban dari pertanyaan kita."

Sasori mulai membuka tiga lembar _omikuji_ dari Sasuke. Dimana satu di antara ketiganya merupakan salah satu takdir pasti Sasuke yang bisa dilihat Sasori.

"Jika Hinata meninggalkan, apa yang kau lakukan, kan?" Sasori mulai membuka lembaran yang ada, lembaran pertama yang di ambil Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan membiarkan Hinata pergi begitu saja. kau tidak bisa melepaskannya disini."

Sasuke memerhatikan penjelasan Sasori yang ada di hadapannya sambil memegang dadanya. Sasuke tidak memungkiri jika jawaban itu benar. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Hinata pergi semudah itu saja. gadis itu serasa sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya yang harus di embannya.

"Dan untuk kau … mencintai Hinata-_sama_ atau tidak,"

Sasuke semakin memerhatikan omikuji yang di buka Sasori. Menunggu pemuda berambut merah ini membacakan hasil dari apa yang tiba-tiba muncul di telapak tangannya.

"Kau … ah hasilnya tidak terbaca. Kita lanjutkan ke omikuji terakhir saja."

Sasuke yang jengkel dengan tindakan Sasori, memukul kepala pemuda berambut merah itu dengan pedang _katana_ miliknya yang masih berada dalam sarung pelindung.

"Dengarkan aku Sasuke-_san_, di _omikuji_ terakhir ini … masa depan akan terlihat jelas jika kau bisa menjaga Hinata-sama hingga akhir. Menjaga roh bulan yang ada di tubuh Hinata-_sama_ untuk tetap utuh. Bukan berarti Hanabi-_sama_ harus dikorbankan, kita hanya harus menjaga keduanya tetap stabil. Tidak boleh saling mencuri, jika semua ini berhasil … masa depan akan untuk kita semua akan terjamin."

"Dan?"

"Sebenarnya, akan ada sesuatu."

Perbincangan mereka berdua terhenti ketika _shoji_ itu terbuka dan Hinata sudah berdiri disana dengan sedikit lebih cerah. Sasuke berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kepada Sasori. Pemuda Akasuna itu berdiri membalas Sasuke dan Hinata yang memberi hormat. Hinata menyodorkan gulungan kepada Sasori untuk dipecahkan.

"Tolong sucikan gulungan ini, disana terdapat mantra jahat."

Sasori mengangguk sambil menyimpan gulungan itu ke tempat yang lebih aman. Pemuda itu mengantarkan Sasuke dan Hinata turun dari kuil. Keduanya menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Sasori masih tersenyum mengantarkan kepergian keduanya menjauhi kuil. Sasori masih berbisik pelan, hanya untuk dirinya saja.

"Hasil dari _omikuji_ anda adalah … anda sangat mencintai Hinata-_sama_, Sasuke-_san_. Karena itulah mengapa anda tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Hanya saja anda tak mau mengakuinya."

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan menyusuri hutan sepi dengan diam. Keduanya tak mengeluarkan suara apa-apa. Hinata sesekali terbatuk karena memang keadaannya sedang tidak baik. Sasuke meraba pedang _katana_nya ketika mendengar suara semak-semak. Lengan Sasuke sontak langsung terjulur menarik _kimono_ Hinata agar gadis itu berada di belakang punggungnya. Hinata hampir saja jatuh jika saja Sasuke tidak memeluknya, dan lagi di hadapan Sasuke berdiri banyak sekali bandit. Pantas saja barusan pemuda ini menariknya hingga hampir jatuh. Beberapa bandit di depan mereka bersorak bahagia melihat wajah Sasuke. Bagaikan mendapatkan hujan di musim panas, mereka mendapatkan tawanan seorang pangeran. Tentu saja itu menguntungkan.

"Kita sangat beruntung hari ini! Kita mendapatkan pangeran bungsu kerajaan Uchiha hahaha!"

"Tidak sia-sia kita mendaki tebing melewati lautan di seberang, ternyata tangkapan kita hari ini seorang pangeran Uchiha."

Sasuke mendecih tidak senang. Belum lagi ada beberapa bandit lain di belakangnya yang sudah mulai berani menggoda Hinata. Sasuke bersiap mengeluarkan katana dari sarungnya ketika salah satu bandit mulai mendekat.

"Ternyata pangeran kita memiliki kekasih yang sangat cantik!"

"Siapa namamu nona?"

Hinata semakin memeluk tubuh Sasuke ketakutan ketika bandit itu mulai berani mendekat. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali untuk menyembunyikan Hinata, tapi hal itu tetap saja tak berhasil. Banyak sekali bandit disana. Dan Sasuke hanya sendirian disana.

"Hinata pergilah dari sini, larilah sekuat tenaga."

"T-tapi Sasuke-san … , "

"Jika kau tetap ada disini, aku malah tidak bisa melindungimu,"

"Ingat, kau harus tetap hidup apapun yang terjadi. Jika aku mati … kurasa itu tidak masalah jika kau bisa tetap hidup."

Hinata hampir menangis ketika kerut di wajah Sasuke terlihat. Benar, Hinata tidak boleh membuat pemuda ini semakin terbebani ketika sedang bertarung demi keselamatannya. Hinata bersiap menjinjing ujung kain _kimono_nya ketika Sasuke mulai membuka kan jalan untuk Hinata lari dari bandit-bandit ini.

"Mau kemana kau cantik!"

"Kyaa!"

Hinata terjatuh ketika salah satu bandit menarik _kimono_nya hingga terjatuh keras menghantam tanah. Sasuke mulai menghunuskan pedangnya ke punggung bandit yang menghadang Hinata. Hinata segera berlari lagi ketika Sasuke berteriak untuk menyuruhnya pergi.

"Kalian mau kemana? Lawan kalian itu aku."

Sasuke maju tanpa ragu. Menghabisi semua bandit-bandit kelas rendahan untuk _ronin_ seperti dirinya yang sudah terlatih, apalagi ia _ronin_ terkenal Uchiha. Ada beberapa yang lolos dari serangan Sasuke untuk mengejar Hinata. Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena musuh memang sangat banyak. Ia hanya bisa berharap jika Hinata tidak tertangkap dan bisa melarikan diri.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa!"

Sasuke terengah-engah ketika ia bisa mendengar suara jeritan Hinata. Tak di sia-siakan oleh bandit yang melawan Sasuke. Pemuda itu hampir saja terhunus jika tak menghindari serangan bandit. Hanya lengannya yang tergores tipis. Sasuke meringis sedikit, ia sudah kelelahan. Ketika Sasuke hampir menyerah, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan pedang _katana_ yang tajam membantunya lepas dari bandit. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Namaku Sai, aku _ronin_ yang berkelana."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Terima kasih."

Sasuke dan Sai mulai menyerang lagi bandit di depannya. Meskipun ini pertama kalinya Sasuke bertemu dengan _ronin_ lain, Sasuke sangat berhutan kepada Sai. Karenanya, pikirannya tentang Hinata bisa ia kendalikan. Sasuke berlari mengikuti jejak Hinata dimana ia terakhir melihat bayangan Hinata menghilang. Sai masih mengikuti di belakang Sasuke. Dalam kamus kehidupannya, sesama ronin ataupun tidak, yang penting selama saling memedang pedang … Sai akan membantu.

Di ujung tebing, Hinata sudah terangkat. Gadis itu di angkat dengan mudahnya oleh salah satu bandit sambil tertawa bahagia ketika ingin membunuh Hinata. Hinata tak bergerak lagi disana. Gadis itu seperti sudah siap dilempar ke lautan. Musim semi ini tak ingin menjadi mimpi buruk Sasuke. Sai masih melawan bandit lain ketika Sasuke masih berdiam diri, hingga membuat Sai harus menjadi tameng Sasuke. Sasuke melihat Hinata tak percaya berada di ujung tanduk, berada di tebing yang curam. Dan di bawah sana sudah lautan. Ia jadi teringat ucapan Sasori.

"_Anda harus menjaga Hinata-sama hingga akhir. Dia harus tetap hidup."_

Ya, Sasuke harus menjaga Hinata. Hinata tidak boleh meninggal sampai disini.

_"Sasuke-san, apakah yang akan kau lakukan jika Hanabi-sama pergi meninggalkanmu?"  
_

"_Tidak ada,"_

"_Jika Hinata-sama yang harus meninggalkan anda?"_

Benar juga, apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan jika ia harus kehilangan Hinata disini? Apa gunanya untuk hidup setelah itu? Apa yang akan terjadi setelah gadis itu meninggal?

Gadis itu meninggal?

Gadis itu …

… meninggal?

Sasuke berteriak kasar menuju bandit itu sambil mengacungkan pedangnya. Karena terkejut, bandit itu melepaskan pegangannya pada baju Hinata. Menyebabkan gadis itu jatuh sebelum Sasuke meraih tangannya. Melihat itu, Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang melompat meraih tubuh Hinata dan melempar pedangnya. Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Hinata dalam dekapannya. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya tak berani memikirkan apa-apa, ia terlalu takut berpikir apa kejadian buruk yang menimpa keduanya. Jika memang harus berakhir disini, ia tak ingin Hinata pergi sendirian. Lagipula mungkin Sasuke akan meninggal karena tenggelam.

Lautan itu bagaikan sapuan angin. Menelan habis tubuh keduanya hingga jatuh ke dalam. Pegangan Sasuke pada tubuh Hinata terlepas karena tarikan ombak yang menariknya jatuh ke dalam, menelannya hingga tak bisa bernapas lagi. Ah, apakah sebentar lagi ia akan meninggal? Dimana kah Hinata? Gelembung-gelembung yang keluar dari hidup Sasuke menguap begitu saja bersamaan dengan dirinya yang semakin jatuh ke dalam. Kesadaran Sasuke hampir habis. Pemuda itu mulai pusing kehabisan napas.

Jika akhir hidupnya berakhir seperti ini, apakah keluarganya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini?

Sasuke memejamkan matanya tak berani memikirkan apa-apa. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh dalam lautan yang menelannya. Ia memang tak bisa berenang. Cahaya dari atas membuatnya membuka matanya perlahan. Apakah ia sudah meninggal? Apakah itu surga? Tidak. Itu Hinata yang berenang menghampirinya. Rambut Hinata terurai, mengambang indah di belakang tubuhnya. Sasuke tersenyum menyaksikan pemandangan ini. Ketika Hinata mendapatkan tubuhnya, gadis itu meraih wajah Sasuke. Jemarinya mengelus pelan wajah tampan pemuda itu. Ia memejamkan matanya sebelum mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Tidak apa-apa kan ia melakukan ini? Ini sisa kekuatan Hinata yang sudah disuplai sementara oleh _miiko_ di Akasuna. Ia mencium Sasuke. Memberikan pemuda itu napas dari bibirnya. Mengubah air yang ada di sekitar mereka berdua menjadi udara yang bisa dihirup oleh keduanya. Hinata masih terus melakukan itu berulang kali pada Sasuke, bahkan luka di lengan pemuda itu juga sembuh. Menciptakan lingkaran udara pelindung. Hinata masih mencium Sasuke sambil memeluk erat tubuh pemuda itu.

Sasuke mulai membuka matanya ketika ia bisa melihat wajah Hinata dari dekat. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Hinata yang mengalir di bibirnya. Merasakan kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

"_Apakah anda mencintai Hinata-sama?"_

Ya, Sasuke mencintainya.

Ini bukan imajinasi Sasuke. Hinata memang menciumnya. Perlahan jemari Sasuke meraih belakang kepala Hinata, membalas pelukan gadis itu, membalas ciuman gadis itu walau sebenarnya ia sempat ketakutan kehilangan gadis ini.

.

.

.

Sai melepaskan pedang _katana_nya dengan pandangan tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya ini. Di ujung tebing, tepat dimana ia baru melihat orang melombat bunuh diri, kini ada air besar yang terlihat seperti manusia. Menenggelamkan bandit-bandit dan hanya menyisahkan dirinya disana.

"_M-mizukami_*."

Dari dalam gelembung yang pecah, Sai bisa melihat Sasuke menggendong seorang gadis yang tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke menggendong tubuh kecil itu dengan terburu-buru. Keduanya basah kuyup. Sai mengambil pedang _katana_ miliknya dan Sasuke, kemudian ia mengikuti Sasuke lagi.

.

.

.

Sakura menghela napasnya lagi. Sementara Sasuke dan Sai masih menunggu di samping tubuh Hinata yang terbaring di _futon_ kuil Haruno.

"Hinata-sama terlalu memaksakan kekuatannya. Rohnya menipis, belum lagi dia sempat memindahkan jiwanya kepada anda agar anda selamat, Sasuke-_san_."

"Apakah kau bisa menyembuhkannya?"

"Bisa, hanya saja air adalah elemen yang sulit."

"Aku bisa membantumu,"

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke arah Sai yang meletakan _katana_nya. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebotol kendi kecil dan membuka kain jimat penangkalnya. Sakura terpekik pelan ketika mengetahui apa tulisannya.

"Aku adalah _ronin_ yang mengembara, tapi aku juga memburu roh,"

"Kalian bisa menggunakan ini untuk menolong _mizukami-sama_."

Sakura mengangguk mantap, ia berdiri dan membuka apa yang sudah disodorkan oleh Sai. Sakura melafalkan mantra-mantra untuk membuat Hinata stabil kembali. Perlahan, cahaya yang melingkar keluar dan membuat suatu segel atau tulisan. Tulisan itu masih melayang-layang di atas tubuh Hinata. Perlahan mulai mengisi dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Hinata, menyuplai kembali Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata mulai membuka matanya ketika Sasuke masih duduk sambil memejamkan matanya, menjaga gadis itu dalam keadaan tertidur. Hinata berganti menerawang langit-langit kuil yang dikenalinya. Hinata mendudukan dirinya hingga membuat Sasuke terbangun. Pemuda itu menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya di dahi Hinata. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum manis. Melihat itu, Sasuke jadi teringat kejadian dimana dirinya dan Hinata tenggelam. Sasuke melirik obyek lain ketika Hinata memerhatikannya.

"Mengenai kau … umm, tentang itu … terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku."

"Tidak, kurasa aku yang harus berterima kasih kepada Sasuke-_san_."

Ah bagaimana ini?! Sasuke tidak bisa memulai pembicaraan dengan Hinata.

.

.

.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**[Pojok Penjelasan] :**

**Mizukami*** : Dewa/Dewi Air.

* * *

**[Kolom Review Balasan] :**

**Momiji** : aduh, kenapa atuh itu teriak-teriak? Jelek ya? Maafkanlah -_-

**Chibi Beary** : eh?! Beneran?! Waduh.., oke kalau begitu anggap saja Hinata sedang seperti itu! xD #ditabokin. Iya seperti itulah Chibi-san mengenai Hanabi :D dan mengenai Sasuke kepada Hinata, dia tulus kok cinta sama Hinata. Terima kasih sudah menyukai chapter yang sebelumnya :'D semoga yang ini tidak mengecewakan ya? Soalnya saya sedang menggila ini setelah ujian yang merontokan kepala kemaren :'D maaf ya jika chapter ini jelek dan tidak sesuai harapan, otak saya sedang gila makanya yang di atas tadi saya khilaf buat yang uhukhotuhuk. Jujur saya juga juga deg-degan dan hampir mimisan loh ngetik SasuHina scent ToT

**Kaname** : hahahaha terima kasih sudah mampir. Baik, sudah saya update.

**Guest ** : terima kasih, sudah saya lanjutkan.

**Riz Riz 21** : hhhoooo terima kasih Riz-san. :'D saya jadi terharu loh atas pujian an-eh maksudku kamu, yang selalu buat aku terharu. Hehe oke saya akan memanggil menggunakan 'kamu' hehe.., terima kasih sudah mendukung Hachi :') chapter sebelumnya mungkin sedikit gimana gitu ya..dan mungkin dengan chapter sekarang yang uhukuhuk begini tambah buruk dan merusak citra ya? –_-

**Lovelychrysant ** : hahaha, tidak apa-apa kok jika anda baru membaca fiksi ini karena ini emang masih pemula banget buat layak dipuji. Darimana sampai mana feelnya, Lovely-san? :O

**Hibi** : sudah Hibi-san :)

**Kensuchan** : [aku buat double ya jawabannya disini] ItaHana kasian ya? Iya sih, tapi Hanabi harus bisa menahan diri kalo dia gak mau Itachi mati demi ego nya. Romance SasuHina ya?! Kamu lihat chapter ini?! Kamu baca chapter ini?! Aku gak pernah lupakan SasuHina kok, dan ini romantis-romantisnya yang berhasil di proses otak ku. Hayoooo Kensuchan-san harus tanggung jawab karena fiksi ini jadi mengandung uhukuhuk #abaikan, dia sedang gila setelah ujian. Wkwk, tapi terima kasih atas saran dan masukan Kensuchan-san :3 akhirnya Sasuke bisa jujur dan mengakui perasaannya disini xD #dibunuh kensuchan.

**Debu** : okey, yeay too! xD

**Yui** : _arigatou_ :)

**Hyou Hyouichiffer** : iya nih lagi mood karena mau ngerusakin nih otak sekalian biar gila. Hachi sering gini kalo abis ujian (read: gila) makanya update kayak owos begini, dan jalan ataupun ceritanya juga jadi owos begini -_- maafkan ya Hyou-san jika mengecewakan. Iya Hanabi memang suka Itachi. Itachi sedang berusaha dan proses ke Hanabi kok. Jangan khawatir. Masalah Sasuke ngungkapin ke Hinata, sepertinya susah. Tau kan Sasuke kayak gimana, dia suka bohong dengan diri sendiri sih. Oke sudah update.

**HiSa Pyon** : terima kasih atas pujiannya ya Hisa-san, ini alurnya saya buat sederhana dan konfliknya juga sederhana karena saya sedang gila setelah tekanan ujian yg oooozzz banget. ItaHana scent yang ngegendong itu ya? Aku juga lebih suka SasuHina scent yang ngegendong di tangga kuil xD #ditabok. Hahaha Hachi gak bisa jamin update kilat lagi, kita lihat situasi dan keadaan dulu ya xD #ditabok. Oke Hachi sudah semangat nih :D _jaa mata ne_!

* * *

**[Authot Note] :**

**H-hachi mimisan abis ngetik ini fiksi..sungguh apa-apaan ini cerita?!**

**Maafkan! Maafkan jika mengecewakan hhuuuwwaaaa Dx #ojigi siap seppuku.**

**Oke yang terpenting adalah terima kasih sudah mampir ke Heart of Emperor, dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! #teriak**


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

* * *

**HEART OF EMPEROR**

* * *

**Heart of Emperor**

* * *

**Heart of Emperor©Hachi Breeze**

**Character adapted©Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**©SasuHina**

**©2013**

* * *

.

.

.

Hinata masih terbaring di atas _futon_ kuil Haruno. Gadis itu menyingkap selimut tebal yang menyelimutinya karena gerah. Rambut panjangnya sedikit kusut ketika ia mulai mendudukan diri sambil melemaskan jemari kedua tangannya. Sakura menggeser _shoji_ hingga membuat Hinata mendongak. Keduanya tersenyum kecil ketika saling berpandangan, dan Sakura segera menunduk setelahnya. _Miiko_ itu meletakan nampan berisi air di dalam gelas dengan perlahan. Hinata masih memerhatikan sebelum tangannya terjulur membantu gadis itu meraih gelas yang diberikan untuknya. Hinata mencium aroma yang terkuar dari dalamnya, ia merasa nyaman.

"Apa ini Sakura-_san_?"

"Ini dari Sai-san. Jiwa-jiwa yang sudah disucikan untuk membantu anda cepat pulih."

Hinata hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas berisi air itu ketika ia akan menyesapnya masuk melewati kerongkongan. Sakura mengelus perlahan punggung Hinata yang bergetar seakan memberi tahu gadis itu jika Hinata harus melakukannya.

"Anda harus meminumnya, Hinata-_sama_. Ini untuk kebaikan anda. Anda bukan satu-satunya orang yang pertama kali melakukan hal ini. Anda tidak akan berdosa hanya dengan meminum jiwa-jiwa ini,"

Hinata masih memandang tidak percaya apa yang di genggamnya.

"Coba bayangkan Hanabi-_sama_, maka anda akan berada di posisinya sekarang. Dia selalu saja sekarat jika tidak meminum hal seperti ini. Saya mohon, tolong minumlah untuk kebaikan anda."

Hinata meneguk ludahnya perlahan sebelum memantapkan dirinya sendiri. Jika saja Sakura tidak memberi tahunya tentang Hanabi, bagaimana saudaranya itu tersiksa jika selalu saja kekurangan kekuatan seperti dirinya sekarang. Jika Hanabi adalah Hinata, pasti gadis itu sudah menyelesaikannya sedari tadi, tapi ini Hinata, ini pertama kalinya untuk gadis itu.

Perlahan Hinata menyentuhkan gelas itu ke ujung bibirnya, mulai menyentuhkan air dengan permukaan bibirnya tapi gadis itu tak kunjung menyesap air itu. Sakura yang memerhatikan Hinata hanya diam. Menunggu putri itu membuka bibirnya lebih lebar lagi. Sakura tersenyum ketika kesempatannya, ketika Hinata membuka mulutnya kecil untuk menerima air itu … Sakura dengan sengaja menyenggol gelas yang dipegang Hinata hingga gadis itu mendelik saat semua air dari gelas mengalir melewati kerongkongannya.

.

.

.

Sasori melambaikan tangannya dengan tersenyum menyambut Sakura yang berjalan memapah tubuh Hinata memasuki ruangan. Sasuke hendak berdiri membantu, namun ia masih tidak bisa melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi di antaranya dengan Hinata hingga akhirnya membatalkan niatnya. Hinata duduk di samping Sakura dengan perlahan. Sai masih memerhatikan. Lima orang yang ada di ruangan itu nampak diam tak berniat mengeluarkan suara.

"Kudengar, kalian mendapat musibah setelah dari tempatku ya?"

Sasori mulai bersuara sambil memain-mainkan ujung kain _kimono_ putihnya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Aku langsung datang kesini begitu mendengar Hinata-_san_ tidak sadarkan diri sehingga penyucian mantra yang anda berikan langsung saya tinggal."

"Terima kasih Sasori-_san_, dan untuk Sai-_san_ … terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, sungguh saya mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sasori berganti memandang Sai yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Pemuda berambut merah itu masih memandang dengan teliti, dan sejurus kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Apakah anda berasal dari negeri seberang? Kerajaan Sabaku?"

"Ya."

"Kabar burung yang tersebar, di kerajaan itu memiliki tiga kandidat raja, ya? Tapi kurasa, sepertinya sang pangeran … putra bungsu di kerajaan itu akan naik tahta menjadi seorang raja,"

"Apa?"

Sai masih menilik pandang ke arah Sasori. Sasori yang memandang Sai mulai mengerti. "Maafkan aku, namaku Akasuna Sasori. Seorang peramal."

"Sai. Namaku Sai. Pantas saja, karena yang kutahu kerajaan Sabaku belum menunjuk seorang raja."

"Hahaha, begitu ya?"

Sakura menepuk pelan pundak Sasori. Gadis itu sedikit menekan pundak laki-laki yang beberapa tahun lebih muda di sampingnya. Sasori sedikit kesakitan ketika Sakura tak berhenti menekan pundaknya meskipun ia meringis kesakitan.

"Kau bilang mereka dari kuilmu, kan? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu mereka jika akan ada bahaya, huh?"

Sasori hampir menitikan air matanya ketika Sakura tak berhenti menekan pundaknya. Raut wajah Sasori yang polos semakin membuat Sakura jengkel. Hinata sedikit tersenyum kecil.

"Perasaan aku sudah mengatakan kepada Sasuke-_san_ jika aka nada sesuatu, bukan?"

Sasuke menoleh, "Oh, jadi yang kau maksud tentang sesuatu itu adalah tentang musibah barusan? Kupikir ini tentang pembicaraan kita yang lainnya."

Sakura dan Hinata menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke. Sai yang ada di sampingnya hanya melirik. "Pembicaraan apa?"

"Mengenai Sasuke-san yang menci-"

Sasuke dengan cepat menutup mulut Sasori sambil tersenyum kikuk. Oh _crap_, ia sudah salah bicara.

.

.

.

Neji duduk di dekat _shoji_ menanti Hiashi yang masih menggulung gulungan kertas di tangannya. Pemuda itu menatap tatami dengan kaku ketika Hiashi mengikat gulungan dengan segel kerajaan Hyuuga. Neji berdiri dan menghampiri tempat Hiashi duduk, ia meraih gulungan yang di berikan Hiashi.

"Berikan kepada raja Sabaku, dan jika kau sempat tolong berikan ini kepada Sasuke untuk putriku."

Hiashi menyodorkan gulungan kertas lain kepada Neji. Kali ini gulungan lain yang tak bersegel kerajaan Hyuuga, hanya saja terikat dengan tali yang berwarna lembut. Neji mengangguk dan memasukan kedua gulungan itu di lempitan dalam _kimono_nya. Neji membungkuk hormat sambil melangkah mundur ke belakang. Langkah yang pas hingga ia sampai di dekat _shoji_ sebelum membalikan badannya untuk berputar keluar dari ruangan Hiashi.

Neji melangkah menyusuri roka bagian samping kerajaan Hyuuga. Pemuda itu memegang ujung pedang _katana_nya dengan sebelah tangannya. Rambut panjang Neji masih rapi seperti biasanya. Beberapa helai mulai jatuh ke depan ketika pemuda itu membungkuk hormat menyapa Itachi yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya. Itachi tersenyum kecil sebelum membalas salam Neji dengan membungkuk kecil.

Neji mendekat ke arah Itachi yang masih berdiri di antara roka menuju ruangan tamu kerajaan Hyuuga. Pemuda Uchiha itu masih berbalut pakaian resmi _kimono_nya. Hitam dan beberapa garis merah dan juga celana _kimono_ putih. Terdapat lambang Uchiha di punggung dan lengan kanannya. Rambut hitam yang panjang terikat rapi dengan kain. Seorang pangeran yang sempurna.

"Ingin mengajak Hanabi-_sama_ keluar lagi, Itachi-_san_?"

Itachi tersenyum lembut sambil melirik ke samping kiri, mencari obyek di antara halaman kosong Hyuuga. Shoji itu perlahan membuka dan menampilkan Hanabi yang mengenakan _furisode _berwarna merah. Mencerminkan kepribadian Hanabi. Sangat cantik, belum lagi ini pertama kalinya Neji melihat Hanabi memakai hiasan rambut di kepalanya. Hanabi menjepit sedikit bagian rambut depannya ke samping kanan dengan jepit, walau ada beberapa yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Seperti putri api.

"Neji … ?"

Neji membungkuk hormat yang disambut hangat oleh Hanabi.

"Kami akan pergi ke perbatasan. Berhubung Sasuke-_san_ belum kembali, Itachi-_san_ mengajakku untuk pergi ke acara desa dan upacara teh. Kau mau pergi?"

"Iya, ke kerajaan Sabaku."

"Lagi?"

Neji masih mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut, "Anda cantik hari ini Hanabi-_sama_."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Itachi-_san_,"

Itachi dan Hanabi berhenti melangkah. Keduanya berbalik menatap Neji yang berdiri nampak bingung menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan. _Roka_ itu berderit pelan ketika Neji melangkah mendekati keduanya.

"Bagaimana kabar Yuuta-_san_?"

"Yuuta? Siapa itu? Tidak ada yang bernama Yuuta di kerajaan Uchiha."

Hanabi sedikit tertawa kecil sebelum Neji membuka kembali bibirnya untuk berbicara. Itachi masih bingung. Dan keheningan kemudian melanda ketikanya.

"Neji, kau seharusnya bisa mengenalinya dari mata dan wajahnya. Bukankah gadis itu sangat mirip denganku? Kau harusnya tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepadanya, karena … "

Hanabi menarik lengan Itachi menjauh sebelum pemuda Uchiha itu mengerti maksudnya. Neji masih berdiri sambil memandang punggung keduanya dari belakang. Oh jadi begitu rupanya, pantas saja Neji sangat mengenali Hinata ketika gadis itu berkunjung ke kerajaan Hyuuga. Bahkan Itachi juga menunjukan reaksi yang sama seperti Sasuke ketika menyangkut nama Yuuta. Ternyata benar. Neji tersenyum kecil merutuki kebodohannya, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Hanabi benar, seharusnya Neji bisa mengenali gadis itu secara langsung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi sekarang? Kini ia sudah terus menerus memikirkan gadis itu.

" … namanya bukan Yuuta, tapi Hyuuga Hinata. Kakak kembarku."

Dan Hinata sudah berubah menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik hingga dirinya tidak bisa mengenalinya.

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara, seorang putra terakhir yang menetap di kerajaan Sabaku masih duduk dengan bosan menatap tumpukan baju yang di lempit oleh Temari, kakak perempuannya. Pemuda berambut merah itu melihat pintu gerbang yang terbuka. Disana ia bisa melihat para pengawal kerajaan menuntun Neji untuk memasuki areanya dengan wajah yang tak seperti biasanya. Temari menatap punggung Gaara yang berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi ruangan. Pemuda itu membuka _shoji_ dengan lembut. Keluar tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata dan penuh misteri.

Gaara melewati _roka_ sambil melirik pengawal-pengawal yang membungkuk hormat kepadanya. Neji melirik pergerakan Gaara yang hanya melintas. Neji hanya membungkuk sekali tanpa membalas ataupun hanya menatap kedua matanya.

Neji tak pikir panjang dan mementingkan Gaara yang bukan siapa-siapanya. Pemuda itu kembali memasuki ruangan menuju ruangan raja, menyampaikan isi dari Hiashi untuk Sabaku. Pemuda satu-satunya Hyuuga yang berstatus sebagai perantara disana hanya diam ketika raja Sabaku duduk dengan tenang di singgasana. Neji maju beberapa langkah sebelum pada akhirnya ia membungkuk hormat. Pemuda itu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya setelah dikiranya cukup. Neji mengeluarkan gulungan yang Hiashi berikan kepadanya. Segel kerajaan Hyuuga masih terikat di gulungan itu. Ia melangkah mendekati raja Sabaku yang sudah terlihat tua namun masih sangat itu terbuka ketika segel telah terlepas. Sangat panjang ketika pria itu menariknya.

"Hyuuga-san, terima kasih."

Neji membungkuk hormat ketika pria tua itu mulai menuruni singgasana dengan mengangkat _kimono_nya. Keduanya menoleh mendapati Temari masuk ruangan dengan kikuk. Gadis itu sedikit mengangkat kain kimono untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih muda melangkah. Neji masih menunduk tak memerhatikan putri Sabaku ini membisikan sesuatu kepada ayahnya. Ketika Neji melirik, ia tersenyum kecil membayangkan jika saja kedua putri kembar dari kerajaan Hyuuga terlihat seperti ini.

"Hyuuga-san, apakah kau ingin menginap? Sepertinya kau terlihat kelelahan."

Neji menggeleng pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu menyentuh benda yang terselip di antara lengan dan perutnya di dalam lempitan _kimono_. "Masih ada yang harus saya temui untuk menyampaikan pesan Hiashi-_sama_. Terima kasih atas tawaran anda, Sabaku-_sama_."

.

.

.

Neji menemukan Gaara sudah berdiri di depan kudanya. Pangeran itu menatapnya lurus. Ia masih memejamkan matanya ketika Neji membungkuk perlahan. _Kimono_ yang dipakai Gaara kini sudah berganti menjadi _kimono_ sederhana. Beberapa pengawal keluar dari dalam kerajaan dengan memakai kimono yang sama sederhananya seperti yang dipakai Gaara. Pemuda itu kemudian menatap lagi Neji yang berdiri bingung.

"Aku ingin pergi melihat kerajaan Hyuuga. Jadi kau bisa menjadi orang yang tepat untuk mengenalkan padaku."

"Sabaku-s-"

"Panggil Gaara. Gaara saja selama aku disana, tidak apa-apa."

Neji menghela napasnya dengan sangat perlahan.

.

.

.

Sasuke menunggang kuda yang dipinjam dari Sasori. Di depannya Hinata masih tersenyum kecil sambil bersandar di dada Sasuke. Gadis itu duduk menyamping ketika menunggang kuda. Ia sudah baikan sekarang. Mungkin Sakura memang benar, Hinata sangat membutuhkan hisapan energi untuk menyuplai dirinya yang melemah musim semi ini. Musim dimana Hanabi menjadi kuat. _Kimono_ biru terang Hinata yang sediking rusak di bahu dan lengannya membuat Sasuke harus melepaskan lapisan _kimono_ terluarnya untuk menutupi lubang baju gadis itu.

Keduanya masih mengobrol walaupun sesekali berhenti di bawah pohon sakura yang menghujani mereka dengan kelopak ringan berwarna merah jambu itu.

Ketika terdengar suara beberapa kuda yang mendekat, mereka menengok sambil tersenyum kecil. Neji menunduk hormat sebelum di ikuti oleh Gaara. Sasuke dan Hinata tidak mengenal pemuda berambut merah yang ada di belakang Neji dengan beberapa orang asing. Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya untuk bertanya ketika Neji sudah menghampiri mereka dengan kudanya yang mendekat.

"Uchiha-san, anda disini?"

Sasuke melirik Neji yang semakin mendekat kepadanya.

"Ya?"

"Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengan Itachi-san. Kurasa anda sudah meninggalkan kerajaan hingga sesore ini."

"Astaga!"

Sasuke lupa. Ia hendak memacu kuda yang ditungganginya sebelum Neji menghentikannya lagi. Gaara yang masih duduk di kuda sambil mengamati mereka kini hanya terdiam. Pangeran Sabaku itu hanya melihat.

"Tunggu Sasuke-san, ada yang ingin aku berikan kepada Yuuta-_san_,"

"Ya?"

Hinata masih memiringkan kepalanya memandang wajah Neji lebih jelas. Pemuda itu masih diam dan mulai meraba lempitan _kimono_ dalamnya. Mengeluarkan gulungan yang Hiashi sampaikan untuknya. Sasuke masih memerhatikan tamat-tamat Neji yang tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu seperti bukan Neji yang biasanya Sasuke lihat, dan kini pandangannya beralih di belakang Neji yang sudah ada beberapa rombongan yang di pimpin oleh pemuda berambut merah.

"Tolong berikan ini kepada Hyuuga Hinata-_sama_."

Hinata memeluk gulungan yang diterimanya dari Neji. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil sambil menurunkan pandangannya menatap tanah. Neji juga tersenyum kecil mencari obyek pandang yang lain.

"Terima kasih Hyuuga-_san_."

Kuda yang ditumpangi Gaara sudah berjalan mendekati Neji ketika pemuda Hyuuga yang ada di depannya ini selesai member salam perpisahan. Sasuke masih memerhatikan wajah Gaara ketika pemuda berambut merah itu melewatinya.

Ketika diliriknya Neji dan Gaara sudah menjauh, Sasuke menatap puncak kepala Hinata. Pandangan Gaara bukan seperti orang-orang biasanya yang Sasuke temui. Pemuda Uchiha itu menghela napasnya lagi ketika Hinata masih berusaha membuka tali yang mengikat gulungan, gadis itu menarik tali yang menggulung. Sasuke kembali memacu kuda milik Sasori untuk berjalan kembali dengan sangat perlahan.

"Ini, dari _tou-san_."

Sasuke mendengarkan sambil mengontrol tali yang mengikat kuda untuk tetap berjalan secara stabil.

.

.

.

Di kerajaan Sabaku, seorang dengan baju hitam memenuhi tubuhnya yang kurus itu melangkah masuk ke ruangan kerajaan. Laki-laki itu sedikit tersenyum ketika pengawal memersilahkannya masuk ke dalam. Temari masih memerhatikan gerak-gerik orang yang di undang ayahnya untuk menyembuhkan salah satu pangeran kerajaan yang jatuh sakit. Temari menuntun pria itu masuk menemui ayahnya yang masih duduk di singgasana sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Ah, anda sudah datang."

Pria itu membungkuk hormat kepada sang raja sambil melepaskan penutup wajahnya yang berwarna hitam. Wajahnya penuh dengan riasan layaknya seorang _geisha_. Temari menahan raut wajahnya agar tak terlihat tidak sopan. Meskipun sejujurnya ia sangat merasa takut melihat wajah sang pria itu.

"Tolong sembuhkan putraku, Kankurou. Dia sakit berhari-hari, tidak ada tabib di sekitar sini."

"Sabaku-sama, saya bukan tabib. Saya ini pendeta."

"Tidak apa-apa, asalkan putraku sembuh."

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, nama saya Orochimaru. Saya akan berusaha."

Dan Temari yakin jika pria yang bernama Orochimaru itu tersenyum sangat aneh ketika memandang ayahnya.

.

.

.

Fugaku dan Mikoto masih duduk sambil meniup teh yang ada di gelas. Keduanya duduk disamping roka yang sepi. Musim semi ini banyak yang mereka pikirkan. Ini sudah hampir sepuluh tahun lebih mereka menerima Hinata masuk ke dalam kerajaan Uchiha. Mikoto menatap _tatami_ yang ada di dekatnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Pintu kerajaan Uchiha terbuka dan menampakan Sasuke yang berjalan menuntun kuda, pemuda itu berjalan pelan. Hinata masih duduk di atas kuda dengan posisi menyamping.

Mikoto berdiri dari duduknya dan menuruni _roka_. Wanita itu menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum kecil sebelum ia melompat ke dalam pelukan Sasuke yang ingin membantunya turun dari kuda.

"Kau terlihat lebih cerah, Hinata."

"Ah, itu … Haruno-_san_ sudah membantuku merasa lebih baik, dibantu dengan beberapa orang."

Mikoto tersenyum tipis dan menuntun keduanya untuk masuk. _Kimono_ Sasuke yang menggantung di tubuh Hinata kini semakin ia rapatkan. Tak ingin Mikoto melihat lubang yang menjadi saksi bisu jika dirinya sempat dalam bahaya. Derit langkah di _roka_ terhenti ketika suara Fugaku memenuhi keheningan hari itu.

"Sasuke, itu kuda siapa yang kau bawa?"

"Ah, kuda siapa ya … ? Entahlah, banyak sekali kejadian yang terjadi hari ini."

Fugaku menutup matanya sambil meletakan gelas kosong. "Sasuke."

"Ya?"

"Besok akan ada pangeran dari kerajaan Uzumaki datang, dia dibesarkan di Inggris oleh ayahnya. Mungkin untuk sementara kau akan berbagi ruangan dengan Itachi."

Oh, sungguh apalagi ini?

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di kuil Haruno yang mulai sepi. Sasori masih duduk di tepi _roka_ dengan bosan. Pemuda itu mengayun-ayunkan kakinya ketika Sakura menuruni _roka_. Sai membuntuti Sakura yang sudah membuka ruangan lain di tepi kuil. Ada ruangan yang cukup layak dihuni. Sakura memohon kepada Sai untuk menjadi gurunya setelah ayahnya pensiun menjadi seorang pendeta. Mantra dan jurus yang di ajarkan oleh Sai sangat membuat Sakura ingin belajar lebih. Ia ingin menjadi _miiko_ yang sangat baik.

"Sasori, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

"Menunggu kuda ku kembali. Sasuke-_san_ meminjamnya tadi."

Sasuke, ada sesuatu yang belum kau kembalikan.

.

.

.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**[Kolom Review Balasan]:**

**Kaname** : hahaha iya nih..lagi malam minggu. Mungkin kalo nanti saya begandang, saya akan update kilat lagi.

**Aizy evilkyu** : halah Aizy-san, masalah yang waktu itu gak papa. Justru Hachi yang minta maaf kalo bahasa Hachi waktu itu terkesan kasar dan menyinggung Aizy-san :) Hachi seneng kok kalo ada orang yang nanya atau mengingatkan kalo Hachi lagi error atau salah. Dan saking senengnya di ingetin sampe malu itu rasanya buat Hachi lupa bahasa berantakan Hachi. Itu Hachi anggap masukan dari Aizy-san, lagipula Hachi juga gak detail jelasinnya -_-. Gak papa kok Aizy-san, Hachi mengerti hehehe :D Hachi tidak pernah merasa tersinggung kok. Dulu Hachi pernah dapat 1 flamer dari orang dan kata-katanya masih Hachi inget. "Tulisan kayak gini lo publish?! Sampah banget lu bocah! Menyingkir dah! Apaan itu SasuHina?! Crack pair aja bangga!" dan karena review dari orang itu, akhirnya Hachi jadi termotivasi. Hyyaa maaf jadi curcol xD #ditabok. Tapi jujur Hachi seneng bisa ngeliat nama Aizy-san hadir lagi di kotak review :D terima kasih.

**Cecil Hime** : terima kasih Cecil-san, maaf jika chapter ini sedikit membuatmu kecewa.

**Lovelychrysant** : terima kasih Lovely-san, iya di dekat daerah Hachi gak ada yang jual sastra klasik buat refresnsi nih -_- Hachi search google pake hp juga lemot. Halah, Lovely-san ngeflame Hachi juga gak papa kok ;) gak masalah, lagipula Hachi emang banyak salahnya. Dan emang pengetahuan Hachi ini kurang jadi maafkan ya, lain kali Hachi bakalan memperbaiki kesalahan Hachi. :) terima kasih atas masukan dan catatan yang sudah Lovely-san berikan. Akan saya masukan ke catatan yang harus Hachi ingat xD

**HiSa Pyon** : hehe iya nih otak kemarin abis konslet. Kisah cinta SasuHina di chapter ini sebenarnya gak seberapa kelihatan. Soalnya disini lagi Hachi buat chapter tenang dimana nanti di chapter berikutnya akan muncul konflik lagi, kalo Hachi bisa begadang nanti … Mungkin aku bakalan update kilat ;) oke masalah Neji, hahaha sumpah saya menertawakan diri saya sendiri yang dengan nistanya membuat Neji ikutan menderita. Oke sedikit bocoran saja ya … untuk HiSa dan semua yang membaca review ini. Huft #tarik napas# pair yang Hachi gunakan disini adalah SasuHinaNeji dan ItaHanaGaa, untuk SaiSakuNaruIno [Naruto muncul chapter depan] belum kepikiran buat Hachi enaknya dibuat apa. Haha iya, sama-sama HiSa-san, Hachi juga makasih udah mau mampir dan ngereview. Iya sebisa mungkin saya usahakan.

**Chibi beary** : hehehe, iya Sasuke udah suka sama Hinata ini :) tapi maaf ya disini agak ambigu karena Hachi membuat chapter tenang (halah bilang aja kalo kehabisan ide) untuk chapter depan yang bakalan muncul konflik lagi :) biar kesannya konflik itu gak numpuk dan gimana gitu makanya ini Hachi buat begini. Maaf jika banyak yg tidak suka. Haha, Sasori lucu ya? Terima kasih sudah menyukai chapter ini. Masalah Hanabi dan Hinata yang di pisahkan ke luar negeri kayaknya gak bisa deh, beda kerajaan aja udah kangennya kayak gitu, apalagi luar negeri … kasian Itachi nya aku xD kasian kalo mau berkunjung harus melewati gunung turuni lembah #nyanyi lagu ninja hatori# #ditabok. Hinata dan Hanabi mulai baik disini sebagai saudara. Belum, Hanabi belum bisa menerima Hinata sebagai kakak yang baik walaupun dia pengen. Gimana ya … ? kesannya kayak belum bisa nerima dengan frontal aja. Masalah Hanabi dan Itachi, kita lihat kedepannya saja ya :) aduh masalah SasuHina kissu itu ah! xD

**Nyanmaru desu** : iya nih Nyanmaru-san, mungkin jika berhasil nanti Hachi usahain lagi. Iya semacam drama kolosal seperti itu. Nanti bakalan lebih banyak adegan seperti jika sempat. Terima kasih sudah menyukai ini, iya tidak apa-apa. Sudah mampir pun saya sungguh sangat senang. Iya terima kasih.

**Riz riz 21** : hahaha situ aja doki doki pas baca apalagi aku yang ngetik Riz-san xD . iya lagi mau update kilat nih. Ini chapter tenang, masalah konflik bakalan muncul di belakangnya lagi setelah ini. Semacam ujian yang sehari sebelum hari H ada hari tenang, Hachi ngebuat ini sebagai chapter tenang karena sebisa mungkin chapter depan bakalan sedikit banyak konflik. Terima kasih atas pujiannya :') bahkan mampirpun kamu masih sudi, terima kasih. Maaf ya jika chapter tenang ini agak jelek. Terima kasih Riz-san, saya akan bersemangat lagi :)

**Momiji** : iya Hachi juga doki doki ngetiknya waktu itu.

**VilettaOnyxLV** : terima kasih atas pujiannya. Ah fiksi milik Yuko-san itu ya? Ah, Hachi jadi ngerasa gak enak dan bersalah nih sama Yuko-san :( maafkan. Iya Hachi sudah mengupdate ini. Akan saya usahakan untuk update.

**Ore** : Ore-san, j-jangan begitu #tepar. Ini ngetik kayak gitu aja sudah deg-degan. Apalagi kalo nambah … bisa-bisa ini lautan darah karena mimisan. Tapi terima kasih sudah mampir.

**Kertas biru** : terima kasih Kertas-san, maaf jika chapter tenang ini membuatmu kecewa :') kehabisan ide saya makanya saya sedikit buat chapter tenang seperti ini. Hachi dapet ide gini darimana ya? Hmm, jujur saya punya kebiasaan buruk untuk nyari ide. Biasanya saya cari ide di kamar mandi -_- #aib# ini beneran loh, Hachi gak bohong. Aku sering bolak balik ke kamar mandi yang dikiranya sakit perut, padahal cari ide. Dan idenya itu juga yang kurang ajar nyamperin Hachi. Kadang pernah pas mau mejemin mata, idenya baru muncul. Terima kasih sudah menyukai ide gila saya :') haha iya emang bagian mereka berempat pas kissu itu buat aku meledak.

**Debu** : iya Debu-san, semuanya juga doki-doki.

**Yuka** : iya Yuka-san, Sasuke cintanya sama Hinata :) daripada cintanya sama aku, ntar aku babak belur di hajar banyak orang xD #ditabok

**J vickovie** : iya nih J-san, Neji saya buat jomblo meskipun rancangan pair bakalan Hachi buat seperti di atas. Terima kasih sudah memendam rasa penasaran anda :)

* * *

**[Author Note]:**

* * *

**Maaf ya ini sepertinya terlihat mengambang dan mulai tidak jelas. Saya akan perbaiki lagi chapter depan. Saya lagi merasa bosan nih soalnya lagi banyak tugas di sekolah, makanya ide gak muncul-muncul buat ngetik..**

**Hint protagonis nya udah muncul [baru] nih di chapter ini, mungkin sudah bisa di tebak jalan ceritanya bakalan kayak apa kali ya..? -_- oke saya mengerti hehehe :) entahlah bagaimana cerita ini bakalan berjalan kedepannya. Kita biarkan saja jemari ini menari menentukan nasibnya. #plak.**

**Tidak basa-basi lagi, maafkan jika ini kurang sempurna. Saya akan kembali di lain waktu dengan perbaikan, sampai jumpa di chapter depan :)**


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

* * *

**HEART OF EMPEROR**

* * *

**Heart of Emperor**

* * *

**Heart of Emperor©Hachi Breeze**

**Character adapted©Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**©SasuHina**

**©2013**

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata berdiri di depan pintu gerbang kerajaan Uchiha. Kereta kuda yang membawa seorang pangeran dari negeri seberang membuat keduanya rela berdiri demi menunjukan rasa hormat menyambut tamu kehormatan Fugaku. Kaki jenjang yang tinggi berbalut pakaian militer gaya barat membuat pemuda itu nampak gagah. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dengan sejuta senyuman menghiasi wajahnya membuat Hinata teringat akan wajah Ino. Gadis Hyuuga itu membungkuk hormat bersamaan dengan Sasuke, sementara pemuda di hadapan mereka masih diam.

Ketika Sasuke menormalkan kembali tubuhnya, ia sedikit berdehem sambil memutar pikirannya untuk berkomunikasi.

"_Are you_ … _do you_ … _speak_ … _us_?"

Pemuda itu tertawa ketika Sasuke tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan baik. Sasuke masih diam mengakui kualitas bahasanya yang buruk. Pemuda di depannya ini sedikit membungkuk hormat sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti bahasa kalian. Kebetulan ibuku berasal dari daratan ini. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata menyambut Naruto dengan membungkuk hormat. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya berbalik menarik lengan Sasuke ke dalam dekapannya. Naruto mengikuti keduanya di belakang dengan perlahan. Pengawal kerajaan Uchiha membawakan barang-barang milik Naruto untuk memasuki lebih jauh area teritori Uchiha. Ini kedua kalinya Naruto melihat bunga sakura berjatuhan menyambutnya ketika ia melangkah di tanah kelahiran ibunya. Ia merasa dirinya kembali seperti umur 3 tahun ketika saat itu harus meninggalkan Jepang.

Itachi yang baru bangun, mengenakan _kimono_nya dengan terburu-buru. Pemuda itu merapikan rambut panjangnya secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tersenyum dengan lebar ketika Naruto sudah memasuki kerajaan Uchiha dengan suara sepatu _boots_ yang berbunyi khas. Ini sudah beberapa tahun terakhir ketika sudah tidak ada lagi bangsa luar yang masuk ke dalam setelah sistem buka-tutup yang dikembangkan oleh kaisar menjadi sistem tertutup, dimana orang-orang luar tak bisa masuk ke tanah Jepang. Itachi memandang takjub wajah bangsa asing yang berada di wilayah kerajaannya.

Mata biru seperti langit, rambut pirang, dan tubuh tinggi yang putih berbalut pakaian militer hitam khas negera Barat. Pemandangan yang langkah untuk mereka melihat lagi orang asing yang menginjakan kaki ke tanah Jepang setelah kontroversi.

"Senang anda memercayai kami untuk menjadi tempat anda menetap, Uzumaki-_sama_."

Fugaku dan Mikoto duduk berdampingan ketika Naruto baru menginjakan kakinya di roka. Pemuda berambut pirang klimis itu tersenyum senang. Dengan buru-buru ia segera duduk tanpa mengerti aturan yang harus ia lewati terlebih dahulu. Fugaku sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah pangeran muda yang ada dihadapannya. Begitu pula Mikoto yang memaklumi cara pemuda asing yang baru menginjakan kakinya di negari penuh tata krama.

"Halo, tuan dan nyonya. Saya Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto, terlihat kontras dengan Jepang, bukan?"

Naruto masih memegang kertas kecil yang telah ia susun kata-katanya semalam karena hanya sedikit yang ia bisa. Itachi mengangguk memandang tulisan bebas yang ada di catatan kecil Naruto, bahasa yang belum ia ketahui ada.

"Baiklah Naruto-_sama_, ada urusan apakah anda ingin berada di Jepang?"

"Aku ingin membangun kerajaan disini, di tanah kelahiran ibuku."

.

.

.

Naruto masih kesusahan mengikatkan _kimono_ dan _obi_ di tubuhnya yang atletis. Ini memang bukan pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan sehingga ia sudah berdiri lama menghadap pantulan dirinya yang masih mengenakan kain itu dengan terbuka. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri pemuda asing yang masih saja menyunggingkan senyuman tak berarti. Sasuke memandang _obi_ yang di kenakan Naruto. Ia meraih dan merapikan lapisan kain _kimono_ Naruto sebelum ia melingkarkan tali _obi_ itu melilit tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan refleks, Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, membiarkan Sasuke menyelesaikan bantuannya mengenakan baju tradisional Jepang ini.

Sasuke melangkah mundur ketika selesai. Naruto berganti menatap pantulan dirinya yang terlihat berbeda. Tidak seperti dirinya beberapa jam yang lalu, berbalut jas dan seragam militer. Naruto memutar masih memeriksa tubuhnya dalam bentuk _kimono_. Ia tersenyum girang sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sasuke yang masih berdiri mengamati di dekat _shoji_.

"Tidak ada saku, eh?"

Naruto menatap bingung sambil meraba-raba lagi letak dimana biasanya terdapat saku, seperti baju lamanya yang terdapat saku di beberapa bagian. Sasuke menggeleng sambil meraba lipatan _kimono_nya.

"Saku bajunya terletak disini."

"Eh? Jika seperti itu, bukankah akan mudah jatuh?"

Naruto masih memandang percaya. Baju indah ini tidak memiliki saku untuk menyimpan benda kecil atau sebagainya. Naruto menghembuskan napas kecewa ketika Sasuke menggeleng lagi sambil menunjuk _obi_.

"Tidak akan jatuh jika kau mengenakan ini."

Sasuke berjalan keluar ketika Naruto juga mengikutinya. Hinata menunggu di dekat roka dengan tersenyum kecil. Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan duduk di samping gadis itu. Sasuke tersenyum kecil ketika lengan kecilnya masih di dekap oleh Hinata.

"Naruto-san, bisa bahasa kami?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebelum menjawab lebih jauh. Pemuda itu beralih menatap ke pepohonan yang ada di halaman keluarga Uchiha itu. Senyumannya yang terlihat samar-samar membuat pemuda itu mengingat masa kecilnya yang sedikit suram. Hinata berganti memandang wajah Naruto di balik pundak Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga? Hyuuga atau Hinata?"

Hinata masih tersenyum geli, Naruto masih mengikutinya tertawa. "Baiklah baiklah, kita akhiri saja leluconku. Baiklah nona Hinata."

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di _roka_ sambil menatap langit-langit lorong yang ditidurinya. Dan senyumannya perlahan menghilang ketika Sasuke meliriknya sambil menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat ingin dihindari oleh Naruto.

"Jadi, Naruto-san, bagaimana bisa ibumu adalah seorang Jepang?"

.

.

.

Hanabi keluar dari ruangannya dengan membawa kotak bening yang ada di tangannya. Tempat penyegelan jiwa itu sudah habis, dan gadis itu membutuhkannya lagi. Hizashi duduk sambil membersihkan beberapa barang antik yang dimiliki oleh Hyuuga. Hiashi juga duduk disampingnya sambil memegang guci kecil berbahan keramik. Kedua punggung pria kembar itu masih di amati Hanabi dari belakang. Rambut yang sama panjang dan bentuk tubuh yang sama. Seperti apakah rasanya jika mereka bisa berdekatan seperti itu? Saling memeluk, menanyakan kabar dan saling tertawa bersama. Genggamannya pada kotak bening itu hampir saja jatuh jika ia tak kembali mencari sosok Neji.

Hanabi sudah mencari Neji dimana-mana, tapi tetap saja gadis itu tak menemukan sedikitpun batang hidung Neji di hadapannya. Ia memutari _roka_ dengan _kimono_ merahnya. Jika tak ada Neji yang akan menemaninya ke kuil Yamanaka, Hanabi lebih memilih untuk merapikan ruangannya dan melempit kembali _furisode_ yang kemarin ia kenakan.

"Hanabi,"

Suara berat Hiashi tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Hanabi ketika gadis itu sudah hampir mencapai pintu utama kerajaan Hyuuga. Hanabi berbalik mendapati Hiashi membawa guci kecil di tangannya. Pria itu sedikit tersenyum sambil membersihkan guci.

"Kemarin kau kemana saja? _Tou-san_ tidak melihatmu sama sekali kemarin."

"Aku menghadiri acara musik sederhana di desa sambil berkunjung ke upacara teh. Maaf jika aku tak meminta ijinmu terlebih dahulu."

Hiashi mengangguk mendengar penjelasan putrinya sambil berganti mengelus kepala Hanabi dengan lembut. Pandangan Hiashi berganti menatap kotak bening yang ada di tangan Hanabi. Gadis itu yang menyadarinya dengan segera menyembunyikan kotak itu dibalik tubuh kecilnya. senyuman Hiashi perlahan memudar ketika kotak bening yang ada di genggamannya kini nampak menjadi sedikit keruh.

"Sudah keruh lagi?"

"Jiwanya sudah habis, _tou-san_."

Hiashi hanya mengeluarkan suara dengungan yang ambigu untuk dimengerti Hanabi. Pria itu mengembalikan kotak itu kepada Hanabi sambil mengelus kepalanya untuk kesekian kali. Hanabi masih diam sambil menatap tatami.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah sakit?"

"Tidak."

.

.

.

Hanabi keluar gerbang dengan sangat perlahan ketika Hizashi mengantarkannya keluar dari kerajaan. Gadis itu masih mengenakan _kimono_ merah dan jepit rambut yang mengikat rambut panjangnya hingga menampilkan wajah cantiknya. Hanabi berjalan sangat perlahan dengan geta tinggi yang ia kenakan. Hizashi menemani Hanabi sambil sesekali melirik punggung nona mudanya yang tertutup rambut panjang. Gadis di hadapannya ini nampak cantik. Pria itu menemukan Neji yang berdiri di tengah jembatan dengan beberapa orang asing yang belum pernah Hizashi kenal. Hanabi juga melirik Neji yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Anda akan kemana Hanabi-_sama_?"

"Pergi ke kuil Yamanaka. Kau kemana saja?"

"Maafkan saya."

"Siapa mereka?" Neji menatap arah pandang Hizashi yang ditunjuk dengan dagu. Pemuda itu menunjuk Gaara yang masih menunggu dengan tatapan yang datar. Pemuda Hyuuga itu sedikit memijit kepalanya sebelum berbisik kepada Hizashi.

Hanabi masih melirik ke arah Gaara yang memerhatikannya. Pemuda berambut merah yang membuat dirinya mudah ditemukan itu masih memerhatikan Hanabi dengan lurus. Rambut panjang Hanabi yang masih tergerai sedikit bergerak ke belakang ketika gadis itu kembali melangkah. Hizashi membungkuk hormat sebelum Neji mengejar sosok kecil Hanabi. Kedua Hyuuga itu melewati jembatan dimana Gaara dan juga pengawal-pengawalnya memerhatikan. Tepat setelah gadis itu melewati Gaara, Hanabi berhenti.

"Sabaku Gaara-_san_?"

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Bagaimana seorang pewaris kerajaan Sabaku tidak bisa ku kenal?"

Hanabi masih tersenyum memandang wajah Gaara yang memalingkan ke lain arah. Gadis itu kembali melangkah hingga Neji juga kembali mengikutinya. Gaara masih diam di belakang sambil melangkah pelan bersama pengawalnya.

"Apa aku masih terlihat seperti seorang pangeran, Hyuuga-_san_?"

"Apa yang kau mau disini?"

"Hanya ingin berkunjung."

.

.

.

Naruto melempar _shinai_ di lantai _dojo_ dengan keras. Wajahnya merengut tidak suka. Pemuda itu menaik-naikan ikatan _obi_nya yang menurun. Ia masih kaku dan kikuk dalam kebudayaan Jepang. Sasuke menghapus keringatnya yang menetes. Bermain-main dengan Naruto membuatnya berkeringat walaupun Naruto mengatakan tidak pernah bermain pedang meskipun hanya mainan. Pemuda berdarah Uzumaki itu lebih memilih bergulat dengan bubuk mesiu dan senjata api ketimbang bermain pedang. Menurutnya, _samurai_ atau _ronin_ dan sejenisnya adalah suatu budaya yang sudah sangat lama. Kini di jaman pertengahan seperti ini, dimana mulai banyak lagi orang luar negeri masuk menginjakan kakinya kembali ke tanah _sakura_, sudah banyak beredar senjata api yang ditakutkan para _samurai_ karena benda itu jauh lebih cepat daripada angin.

Hinata duduk menyiapan teh hijau dengan beberapa camilan khas yang khusus dibuat untuk Naruto yang baru datang dari negeri seberang. Naruto berganti tersenyum ceria ketika ia melihat makanan yang dibawakan oleh Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi ini namanya teh hijau yang katanya enak, itu?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Pandangannya beralih kepada Sasuke, ia menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas dan berangsur menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke. Naruto yang masih memerhatikan dibalik gelas kecil itu sedikit tersenyum.

"Apakah kalian ini sepasang suami istri?"

Pertanyaan jujur dari Naruto membuat Sasuke sedikit terbatuk ketika menyesap tehnya. Hinata yang juga terkejutnya hanya mendongak sebelum jemarinya terulur untuk mengangsurkan kain untuk Sasuke membersihkan _kimono_nya.

"Naruto-_san_, j-jangan berbicara seperti itu."

"Maaf nona Hinata, hanya saja kalian terlihat memang seperti itu."

Naruto masih tertawa sambil memegang bagian belakang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Sasuke masih berdehem membenarkan posisi dan suaranya meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri jika wajahnya merona merah.

"Daripada begitu, kenapa tidak kau ceritakan saja ceritmu yang tertunda, Naruto-_san_?"

"Aku ingin mendengar nona Hinata berbicara terlebih dahulu mengenai mitos itu."

Ketiganya duduk melingkar di tepi _shoji_. Hinata masih mengatur pikirannya dan juga merapikan rambutnya sedikit ketika Naruto tak berhenti tersenyum menanti ceritanya.

"Aku dan Hanabi, adik kembarku lahir dengan satu jiwa. Jika kami berdekatan, kami akan saling mencuri jiwa. Mungkin Naruto-_san_ tidak akan percaya tapi sihir dan _spiritual_ seperti itu masih berlaku disini."

"Oh,"

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Naruto-_san_?"

Naruto sedikit tertawa renyah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata yang di dukung anggukan setuju dari Sasuke.

"Aku lahir dari dua negeri yang berbeda adat, dan dua manusia yang berbeda status. Ayahku seorang raja dari negeri Barat sedang berkelana mencari tanah baru untuk di jajah, bertemu dengan ibuku yang hanya seorang _geisha_ di tanah Jepang, tanah jajahan kecilnya yang baru,"

"_Geisha_?" Hinata masih menutup mulutnya tidak percaya sebelum pada akhirnya meminta maaf kepada Naruto.

"Ya, status yang sangat rendah untuk bersama dengan ayahku saat itu."

Sasuke dan Hinata masih memerhatikan raut wajah Naruto yang tak berubah sama sekali.

"Mereka kebetulan bertemu di suatu tempat dimana ketika saat itu ibuku melakukan tarian dan menyanyi, mereka jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan terlarang. Ketika aku lahir, banyak sekali kontroversi yang terjadi saat itu. Kau tahu bukan jika menjalin hubungan dengan geisha merupakan hal tabu untuk dilakukan. Ibuku harus rela menjadi _geisha_ jalanan setelah melahirkanku. Ayah dan ibuku tidak bisa bertemu lagi setelahnya hingga pada suatu hari saat umurku 2 tahun di dekat rumah makan, aku menemukan ayahku,"

"Kami bertemu, dan saat itu ibuku sedang sakit. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibuku lagi setelah umurku 3 tahun, saat aku menaiki kapal ayahku menjauhi negeri ini."

Naruto masih tertawa renyah sambil menghapus air matanya. Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya sambil mendorong gelas berisi teh hijau. Dengan segera Naruto menghabiskan apa yang diberikan oleh gadis di hadapannya, ujung kimono Naruto di bagian lengan menjadi sedikit kotor ketika ia gunakan untuk mengusap air matanya.

"Jadi dengan kata lain, kau datang kesini untuk membangun kerajaan adalah cara lain kau mencari ibumu?"

"Bisa di garis besarkan seperti itu."

"Aku percaya jika _okaa-san_ dari Naruto-_san_ masih hidup. Apa kita perlu menemui Sasori untuk memastikan?"

.

.

.

Gaara memandang punggung kecil Hanabi yang ada di depannya. Pemuda itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya ketika menangkap warna merah _kimono_ yang dikenakan oleh Hanabi. Neji masih berjalan di belakang gadis itu sambil memegang ujung _katana_nya. Hanabi sedikit melirik ke belakang ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

Pijakan batu yang berada di pintu masuk menuju kuil membuat Hanabi sedikit mengangkat _kimono_ merahnya. Gadis itu tidak melepaskan sebelah tangannya yang masih berpegang teguh pada tangan Neji. Membuat Gaara masih memerhatikan dari belakang.

Sesampainya di kuil Yamanaka yang tinggi, Hanabi langsung masuk ke dalam kuil yang masih melakukan upacara suci dengan berdo'a. bukannya melarang, hanya saja Hanabi terlihat seperti sudah mengenal kuil ini dengan baik. Gaara duduk berdampingan dengan Neji dimana di belakang mereka berdua sudah duduk pengawal yang dibawa sang pangeran Sabaku. Hanabi mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan seorang _miiko_ berambut pirang. Gaara memerhatikan_ miiko_ berambut pirang panjang yang masih membaca mantra untuk penyucian kali ini. Gadis itu masih menuliskan beberapa mantra yang ia tempelkan kepada Hanabi. Ino masih melirik tinta di ujung kuasnya yang menetes tidak berhenti membasahi kain mantra yang digunakannya. Sesekali tangannya terulur untuk merapikan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna pirang.

Hanabi berdiri dari duduknya sambil membawa mantra yang dituliskan oleh Ino. Gadis itu berjalan menuruni _roka_ menuju tempat sumber air yang ada di dekat kuil. Kain _kimono_ yang menutupi lengan dan pergelangan kakinya sedikit ia angkat untuk memberi aksen bebas ketika melangkah. Geta tinggi yang ia gunakan tidak membuatnya susah untuk berjalan menuju kolam yang sudah berisi gayung kayu. Tangannya yang panjang dan bersih kini meraih gayung untuk mengambil air.

Bunyi guyuran air dari yang Hanabi buat, memberikan suara yang dingin ketika angin berhembus menerpa _shoji_. Neji masih memejamkan matanya ketika suara air yang membasuh kain dan tangan Hanabi bisa ia dengar. Pemuda itu tidak terlalu mempermasalahan ketika Hanabi kembali dengan kain mantra yang sudah basah dan harus ia tempelkan di kotak bening.

"Hanabi-_sama_, tolong jangan terlalu membuat dirinya anda kelelahan setelah ini."

Ino masih menjelaskan kepada Hanabi tentang larangan-larangan yang harus ia jauhi. Sementara kedua gadis itu masih berbicara, Gaara menyikut pelan siku Neji yang ada disampingnya.

"Apa yang dimaksud dengan memakan roh dan jiwa?"

"Ada banyak yang tak anda ketahui tentang Hyuuga, tuan Sabaku."

.

.

.

Naruto berlarian senang mengitari roka dan ruangan kuil Haruno. Sasuke hanya duduk sambil memeluk katananya di dekat shoji. Sai masih menidurkan tubuhnya di atas _tatami_ dengan malas. _Kimono_nya sedikit ia kibas-kibaskan karena panas. Sakura menuruni pijakan dari kuil dan menurunkan satu persatu gelas yang ia bawa di nampan. Naruto berlari menghampiri Sakura dengan cepat. Gadis itu membuat penasaran sang pangeran muda asing ini dengan tawanya yang lebar. Sai masih melirik dan memerhatikan, kemudian matanya kembali tertutup ketika mendapati sinar matahari mengenai matanya saat ia terbaring.

Suara Sasori yang berteriak kasar bercampur deru napas yang tak beraturan membuat semuanya mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pria manis nan mungil berbalut _kimono_ putih. Sasori masih meracau tidak jelas bercampur senggalan napas.

"Sasuke-_san_! Kudaku –hah- kenapa tidak –hah- kau kembalikan?!"

"Ah, Sasori, jadi itu kudamu ya? Maaf aku lupa."

"Kau pikir lambang keluarga siapa yang tertempel di kepalanya?!"

"Oh jadi itu lambang Akasuna, ya? Maafkan aku."

Sasori masih memukul Sasuke dengan emosi. Karena Sasuke, Sasori pulang ke kuil dengan berjalan kaki dan tak bisa beristirahat untuk melakukan penyucian selanjutnya kepada mantra yang sempat Hinata berikan kepadanya. Suara Sai yang menghentikan aksi Sasori membuat pemuda Akasuna itu mendapati wajah Naruto yang paling asing kini sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Sasori tersenyum bahagia sambil melambaikan tangannya menyapa Naruto.

"Darah campuran, eh?"

Naruto yang sedikit terkejut hanya mengangguk sambil menelan paksa teh _sakura_ yang disajikan oleh _miiko_ cantik di kuil ini.

"Kau menarik, kurasa _katana_ memang tidak cocok untukmu."

"Kudengar dari nona Hinata, kau bisa … ,"

"Meramal? Tentu saja!"

Naruto memandang takjub kertas ramalan omikuji yang dikeluarkan Sasori dari dalam kotak kecil. Naruto memandang lipatan kertas yang tak bisa ia hitung ada berapa banyak. Hinata baru saja turun dari kuil sambil membawa nampan berisi air suci yang baru ia bawa di dekat bunga _sakura_. Sasuke memerhatikan sambil tersenyum hangat. Hinata berhenti di dekat Sasuke hanya untuk mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-san,"

"Ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memanggilmu."

Dan Sasuke sukses dibuat berdebar karena senyuman Hinata.

.

.

.

Temari berdiri di belakang Orochimaru yang memegang beberapa ramuan dan mantra sihir. Laki-laki dengan rambut hitam yang panjang itu masih tersenyum misterius tak menyadari kehadiran Temari. Ditatapnya tubuh tak berdaya di atas futon dengan wajah yang memerah karena demam tinggi yang di deritanya. Tubuh pemuda sang pangeran, Kankurou, masih memerah karena dema. Raut wajahnya kesakitan ketika Orochimaru menyentuh bagian dada pemuda itu. Senyuman di wajah Orochimaru nampak semakin terlihat aneh.

"Sayang sekali, sepertinya paduka raja akan kehilangan seorang putra mahkota."

Jemari Orochimaru beralih menuju perut Kankurou yang suhunya sama panas seperti tubuhnya. Pemuda itu tak banyak bergerak ataupun menolak, demam yang di deritanya membuat pemuda itu sudah merasa kesakitan. Jemari Ororchimaru dengan lentik dan terlatih mulai menarik sesuatu yang semakin membuat Kankurou merasa kesakitan.

Pemuda itu masih tersenyum sinis dan bahagia ketika Kankurou tak bergerak lagi di atas futon. Temari menutup mulutnya tidak percaya ketika ia bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat Orochimaru memakan jiwa Kankurou yang baru saja terlepas. Pantas saja adiknya itu tidak bergerak lagi. Dengan buru-buru Temari keluar dari tempat itu sebelum Orochimaru menyadarinya.

Langkah Temari melangkah di _roka_ dengan sangat terburu-buru hampir membuatnya jatuh karena sempitnya _kimono_ yang dikenakannya hari ini. Ia baru saja menyaksikan seseorang membunuh adiknya di depan matanya sendiri, sejak awal Temari sudah yakin jika orang itu tidak baik-baik saja. mata gadis itu berair ketika ia masih menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan tak percaya adiknya dibunuh sekeji itu.

Sesampainya ia di kamar, ia mengobrak-abrik kamar hanya untuk mencari tinta dan kuas. Burung merpati di sisi kamarnya sudah membuatnya merasa lega. Dengan buru-buru dan sangat telaten, gadis itu menuliskan deretan kata untuk adiknya yang lain. Temari menggoreskan kuas di atas kain buru-buru dengan air matanya yang menetes membasahi.

Ia menggulung kain dan menyisipkannya di kaki burung untuk segera ia terbangkan ke udara. Berharap Gaara membaca pesan itu sebelum pulang. Temari hanya bisa berharap.

.

.

.

_Gaara jangan kembali ke kerajaan, situasi sedang bahaya._

_Jangan pernah kembali sebelum kau mendengar berita buruk tentang diriku,_

_Onee-san, Sabaku Temari._

.

.

.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**[Kolom Review Balasan]:**

**J vickovie** : hahaha iya tau aja kalo antagonisnya ini om Oro . konflik yang bakalan muncul Hachi rasa banyak, ini hanya permulaan aja. Buat konflik pertama aja hohoho #ditabok. Gaara suka sama Hinata? Saya buat sukanya sama Hanabi. Wkwk, wah J-san rupanya suka yang disukai oleh banyak orang (?) ya ternyata xD #ditabok. Terima kasih sudah mampir.

**Aizy evilyu** : hahaha oke kita lupakan saja masalah itu xD . iya bener banget Aizy-san. Disebut chapter tenang soalnya chapter kemarin itu semacam penurunan konflik dan pengenalan karakter baru + konflik baru yang akan muncul [walau sebenarnya emang konflik utamanya ya ini sih]. Hahaha tebakan Aizy-san ini benar semua deh xD Orochimaru bakalan jadi antagonis disini, entah kenapa tampang premannya om Oro itu ppaaasss banget bua jadi criminal xD #digigit manda. Hubungan kerajaan Sabaku dan Hyuuga Hachi jelasin disini, mereka kan mau memperluas wilayah secara bersama-sama dan masalah perjodohan sebenarnya tidak ada. Berhubung Gaara juga gak niat mau dijodohin, tapi tenang aja, ItaHanaGaa bakalan main jadi triangle kok xD #ditabokin. Gak nyangka ya Gaara sama Naruto bisa main disini? Sama kok, Hachi juga gak nyangka xD . terima kasih sudah mengerti :') iya akan saya usahakan lagi :D saya semangat teruus kok xD

**Guest ** : terima kasih Guest-san, iya ini memang saya buat sedikit soalnya ini chapter semacam chapter tenang. Atau hhmm, gimana ya … ? anda pastinya pernah nonton anime, kan? Nah, anggap saja jika chapter ke-7 kemarin itu semacam prolog buat masuk ke season 2 nya aja :D begitu. Hehehe maaf jika membuat anda kecewa.

**Nyanmaru desu ** : hehehe iya Nyanmaru-san, saya juga lagi banyak beban pikiran karena tekanan Real Life TwT makanya maafkan ya, dan terima kasih anda sudah mau memaklumi. Iya Hachi bakalan check lagi sewaktu sebelum publish. Jika ada kesalahan lagi, mohon anda ingatkan lagi ya! :D terima kasih, sungguh terima kasih atas masukan/saran yang membangun dari Nyanmaru-san :D

**Kensuchan** : hahaha gak papa kok Kensuchan-san. Emang kan kalo kita buru-buru itu sering kelewatan. Tapi saya mendapatkan kotak review dari Kensuchan-san sudah sangat senang dan semangat. Hehehe. Hachi dan semua orang yang sempet nulis di kotak review juga bilang 'doki-doki' pas SasuHina scent waktu di air itu. Hahaha, . iya di chapter 7 emang ada tokoh yang muncul. Dan masalah anda harus memahami ulang itu rasanya gak perlu kok, soalnya itu semacam prolog sebelum masuk konflik selanjutnya. Anggap saja prolog masuk season2 seperti di anime xD

**Kaname** : hahaha maafkan aku Kaname-san. Hachi lagi gak mood sih waktu itu. Ide kalo dipaksa keluarnya juga keliatan banget maksanya. Makanya maafkan ya kalo Hachi masih mengecewakan di chapter kemarin. Hachi sudah penuh dengan perbaikan disini. Semoga bisa mengobati Kaname-san hehe ^^v

**Debu ** : maaf ya Debu-san, Hachi sudah berusaha sih hehehe. Ini mungkin bisa membuat anda merasa gak penasaran. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir kesini.

**Momiji ** : iya Momiji-san xD #ditabok

* * *

**[Author Note]:**

**Sekian akhir dari chapter ini, dilain waktu kita bertemu lagi di chapter depan. maaf jika chapter ini masih penuh kekurangan dan jauh dari kata sempurna. dan sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca fiksi SasuHina. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

* * *

**HEART OF EMPEROR**

* * *

**Heart of Emperor**

**Heart of Emperor©Hachi Breeze**

**Character adapted©Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**©SasuHina**

**©2013**

* * *

.

.

.

Sasori duduk sambil menatap gulungan mantra yang dipesan Hinata. Gulungan yang sudah ia sucikan itu membentuk suatu segel dengan bahasa lain, bahasa yang tak bisa dimengerti semua orang yang duduk di ruangan kuil Haruno. Sai masih menopang dagunya memikirkan tulisan bahasa yang tertulis di atas gulungan sementara Sakura masih membuka lembaran buku tua milik keluarganya berharap kode yang tertera bisa ia pecahkan. Sasuke dan Hinata masih duduk diam sambil membantu mencari maksud tulisan itu di buku usang milik leluhur Sakura. Semuanya masih sibuk mencari sesuatu berharap menemukan jawabannya, tapi hanya Naruto yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya duduk sambil tersenyum memandang gulungan itu.

Angin yang berhembus semilir menembus _shoji_ di antara _roka_ kuil itu membawa sedikit hawa panas menyentuh kulit Hinata. Wajah gadis itu mendongak ke atas dan mencari sesuatu di samping kanan-kirinya. Sasuke berpaling dari buku yang ada dipangkuannya ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu berdiri terburu-buru. Sasori menjadi memerhatikan Hinata ketika gadis itu masih terlihat linglung. Kedua bola matanya yang berwarna hijau membulat seketika saat pantulan wajah Hinata terpantul di kedua bola matanya. Pemuda itu juga berdiri sambil meraih _omikuji_.

Ia meleparkan _omikuji_ sekenanya. Berhamburan memenuhi tatami ruangan itu. Ada beberapa yang terbang bersama angin hingga mengenai Sai.

"Hinata, ada apa?"

"Aku mencium bau api … Sasuke-_san_, "

Sasori meraih kertas _omikuji_ dengan menggunakan pandangan kedua matanya yang berbeda. Sakura mengamati sambil mengumpulkan beberapa _omikuji_ yang berhamburan. Naruto masih mengamati dengan takjub.

"Hinata-_san_,kuatkan dirimu. Karena kurasa … sebentar lagi kerajaan Hyuuga akan berada dalam masa kehancuran."

.

.

.

Hanabi terbangun dari tanah dimana beberapa menit yang lalu ia terlempar karena ledakan yang dilemparkan ke kerajaan Hyuuga. Gaara memegang punggungnya yang terasa amat sakit karena benturan saat menangkap tubuh Hanabi ketika gadis itu berlari dengan terburu-buru ingin memasuki kerajaan Hyuuga yang hampir terbakar habis. Gadis itu tidak menangis ketika kerajaannya hampir habis, hanya saja disana tergambar raut wajah kekhawatiran. Neji mengeluarkan _katana_ dari sarung pedang yang sedari tadi dipertahankannya. Mulai maju menyerang beberapa orang yang terlihat mengerikan di hadapannya.

"I-itu … , kenapa bisa pasukan perang kerajaan Sabaku seperti ini?"

Gaara memandang tak percaya ketika melihat baju perang yang berlambang kerajaannya tengah dipakai oleh orang-orang dengan bentuk mengerikan seperti ini. Seingatnya, kerajaannya dan juga kerajaan Hyuuga akan membentuk suatu aliansi dimana keduanya akan melakukan perluasan wilayah kerajaan. Tapi kenapa ini … ?

"Sihir. Aku bisa merasakan jika mereka dimainkan seperti boneka dengan menggunakan sihir."

Hanabi seolah bisa menjelaskan apa yang tak bisa dicerna dengan logika Gaara. Beberapa pengawal Gaara sudah maju melindungi Gaara bersama Neji. Hanabi berdiri sambil menutup sisi _kimono_nya yang sobek. Rambut panjang Hanabi juga berantakan. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya ketika Gaara hendak berdiri.

"Hanabi-san, kau mau kemana? Jangan pergi kesana! Kerajaanmu sudah hancur!"

"Aku harus menemukan _tou-san_ku. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Maafkan aku."

Hanabi berlari meninggalkan Gaara yang berusaha mencegahnya memasuki reruntuhan kerajaan Hyuuga. Gaara mendecih ketika tak melihat lagi bayangan putri Hyuuga itu di antara puing-puing reruntuhan kerajaan Hyuuga. Hanabi sudah menghilang memasuki kerajaan lebih jauh, dan Gaara sangat merasa direpotkan. Ia menerobos kobaran api dengan lengannya sebagai tameng. Neji yang menyadari itu, hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang. Memastikan jika keduanya itu baik-baik saja, meskipun terbesit di benaknya tentang Hiashi-_sama_ dan juga ayahnya.

Hanabi melangkah dengan terburu-buru mencari sosok ayahnya. Di dalam kerajaan, banyak sekali pasukan penyerang yang membuat kerajaannya hancur. Ruangannya juga tinggal puing-puing saja. ia berjalan mencari kotak bening pengisi jiwanya. Ia berjongkok ketika benda itu masih ada dan bersinar redup saat kulit jemari tangannya menyimpannya di balik _kimono_. Hanabi berdiri dan menghirup aroma terbakar dari kerajaannya. Jiwa-jiwa yang kotor dan terpisah dari raga kini bisa Hanabi rasakan mengisi dirinya. Energi negative itu membuat Hanabi semakin kebal. Kelopak mata Hanabi terbuka ketika ia bisa merasakan jiwa ayahnya. Ia melangkah dan menabrak musuh hingga terjatuh. Hanabi masih terduduk memandangi musuhnya yang siap menghunuskan pedang ke arahnya jika saja tidak Gaara hentikan dengan sebuah serangan terlebih dahulu.

Pemuda itu menghembuskan napasnya tidak beraturan. Ia beralih memandang ke arah Hanabi. Gadis itu menghirup sesuatu, menghirup jiwa dari orang yang baru saja Gaara hunus dan pemuda itu tak mengerti.

"Kubilang ini berbahaya kan, Hanabi-_san_!"

Hanabi berdiri sambil menatap pemuda itu sedikit memicingkan kedua matanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Hanya saja kau tidak tahu, Gaara-_san_. Aku hanyalah monster yang tak bisa kau mengerti. Api adalah nyawaku, karena itu jangan khawatir."

Hanabi berlalu melewati Gaara yang sudah tak bisa bernapas dengan benar karena api yang membakar oksigen di sekitarnya. Neji pun melakukan hal yang sama di belakang Gaara. Keduanya mengikuti Hanabi yang lari terburu-buru. Gadis itu membuka shoji yang menghubungkan halaman belakang kerajaannya. Menuruni _roka_ dengan kaki telanjang.

"_Tou-san_!"

Hiashi mendongakan kepalanya ketika Hanabi berlari terburu-buru menghampirinya. Hizashi menebas beberapa musuh di depannya dengan ganas untuk membuka jalan. Dibantu dengan Neji dan Gaara yang datang. Hanabi menjatuhkan tubuhnya di dekat Hiashi ketika melihat pria itu sudah penuh dengan darah. Pria paruh baya itu masih tersenyum sambil mencoba meraih wajah Hanabi.

"_Tou-san_ lega kau tidak apa-apa sayang."

Hanabi meraih wajah Hiashi yang sudah terlihat kelelahan. Jemarinya menelusuri lekuk wajah wibawa yang mulai banyak kerutan umur, tak lagi segagah sewaktu masa mudanya. Kimono Hiashi sudah bernoda darah dimana-mana. Sama seperti Hizashi yang Hanabi pandang dari belakang. Pamannya itu sudah terluka sangat banyak di setiap bagian tubuhnya, hanya saja ia masih berusaha keras melindungi tubuh saudaranya yang sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi.

"_Tou-san_ jangan pergi."

"_Tou-san_ tidak akan pergi Hanabi, hanya saja _tou-san_ merasa tubuh ini sudah sangat lelah. Tak bisa seperti dulu ketika masih menjadi _ronin. Tou-san_ sudah tua, dan aku ingin beristirahat sebentar disini. Di atas pangkuanmu dengan memandang wajahmu yang sedikit mirip dengan kakakmu."

Hanabi mengeluarkan kotak beningnya yang tadi tersimpan. Ia membukanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"_Tou-san_ bisa beristirahat disini. Tou-san bisa meninggalkan raga tou-san yang rapuh, tapi jangan tinggalkan kami."

Kedua mata Hiashi mulai terpejam ketika Hanabi membuka kotak itu. Pria itu terlelap dengan damai ketika jiwanya mulai berpindah ke wadah tampungan milik Hanabi. Jiwa Hiashi meninggalkan tubuhnya yang sudah tak bernyawa di atas pangkuan Hanabi. Mengisi kotak bening yang penuh jiwa milik Hanabi. Dan untuk saat ini, Hanabi tidak akan menggunakan kotak itu untuk memakan jiwa lagi. Ia akan menjadikan benda itu jimat.

Ia meletakan tubuh ayahnya yang kosong dan beralih menatap ketiga lelaki yang masih bertarung. Hizashi jatuh ketika tubuhnya sudah tak bisa menahan luka-lukanya lebih lama lagi. Matanya menggelap ketika tubuhnya terasa berat. Ia hanya bisa memandang tubuh Hiashi yang tak bergerak beberapa langkah di dekatnya. Ia merangkak mendekat.

Hanabi melancarkan kuda-kudanya yang tak sempurna karena jepitan _kimono_nya yang berantakan. Ular raksasa melilit sempurna tubuh Neji yang berusaha melindungi Gaara. Menggantikan pemuda itu dari serangan ular. Hanabi hendak mengejar ular besar yang membawa Neji itu keluar. Gaara terbatuk-batuk karena banyak sekali karbon monoksida yang mengisi paru-parunya. Pembakaran oksigen dengan api itu memang buruk untuk pernapasan. ia sudah mencapai titiknya. Hanabi meraih tubuh Gaara dan memanipulasi api dari sebelah tangannya yang kosong untuk menyerang.

"Sudah kubilang kan jika aku ini hanyalah monster."

.

.

.

Napas Hinata tercekat ketika melihat sisa-sisa kerajaannya yang hancur total. Ia menuruni kuda yang ditungganginya bersama Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke terburu-buru menangkap tubuh gadis itu saat ia menuruni kuda. Sakura masih duduk menyamping di atas kuda yang sama dengan Sai. Sasori masih memeluk punggung Naruto ketika pemuda asing ini memacu kuda sangat cepat. Semuanya sudah sampai di depan kerajaan Hyuuga. Hinata dengan ragu melangkah kan kakinya memasuki puing-puing kerajaannya. Sasuke mengamati baju perang dari beberapa mayat yang tergeletak disana. Lambang kerajaan Sabaku.

"_Tou-san_,"

Hinata hendak mengeluarkan kekuatan rohnya, tapi Sakura sudah melarangnya. Gadis itu tidak akan mengijinkan Hinata kehilangan energinya untuk kedua kali sebelum pemulihannya total. Gadis_ miiko_ itu tak berani menanggung resikonya. Ketiga kuda mereka biarkan disana ketika mereka menjelajah masuk ke dalam sisa kerajaan itu. Hinata masih memegang erat _kimono_ Sasuke. Gadis itu melirik dengan sedih isi kerajaannya yang ia rindukan kini sudah menjadi abu.

Roka kerajaan itu berderit seakan akan patah. Api masih berkobar di kerajaan itu hingga membuat mereka menutupi hidung mereka. Hinata berlari ketika menemukan tubuh Hiashi dan Hizashi tergeletak tak jauh. Tubuh pamannya yang tak bergerak membuat Hinata menutup mulutnya. Pandangannya beralih pada Hiashi yang sudah tak bernyawa namun tetap menyunggingkan senyuman yang Hinata rindu. Kelima orang yang ada di belakangnya hanya berdiri dengan diam melihat punggung Hinata yang bergetar karena menangis. Sai memimpin do'a untuk kepergian orang terpenting bagi Hinata. Sasori dan Sakura mengikuti do'a yang terdengar. Naruto hanya menunduk mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat dari bahasa yang belum sepenuhnya ia kuasai benar.

Api dari dalam kerajaan tiba-tiba berkobar dengan sangat besar ketika mereka semua selesai berdo'a. Sasuke hendak mengeluarkan _katana_ ketika melihat sosok dari dalam api berjalan mendekat. Wajah kelelahan Hanabi yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak energi dan menopang tubuh Gaara terlihat jelas.

"H-hina … , "

Hanabi menjatuhkan tubuhnya bersama dengan Gaara ketika ia sudah tak bisa lagi menahan beban. Sai dan Naruto bisa menangkap kedua tubuh itu sebelum membentur keras _roka_ yang lapuk itu.

"Hubungi Yamakan-_san_!"

.

.

.

Orochimaru mengusapkan belatinya yang sudah penuh darah manusia itu ke wajahnya berkali-kali. Tak ada rasa jijik bagi pria itu. Terlebih lagi darah dari sang raja kerajaan Sabaku sudah bisa ia kuasai. Dengan begini kerajaan Sabaku sudah bisa ia kuasai total. Kerajaan yang sepi itu kini menggema suara tawanya yang merasa sangat bangga dan puas akan hasil kerjanya. Pengawal-pengawal kerajaan banyak yang tumbang di ruangan itu dengan darah memenuhi _tatami_. Beberapa dari pengawal yang mulanya sudah tak bernyawa itu mulai hidup kembali bersamaan dengan sihir dan mantra yang Orochimaru lontarkan.

Temari memandang jijik ke arah Orochimaru dengan matanya yang sudah sembab. Ayahnya yang bagaikan seonggok boneka di dekat Orochimaru sana membuatnya ingin menangis. Sebagai penerus kerajaan, ia tak bisa mempertahankan kerajaan untuk tetap di tangannya, bukan ditangan pria dengan sihir dan mantra seperti Orochimaru. Tapi Temari tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain ketakutan dari ancaman yang Orochimaru berikan. Terlebih ketika ular besar itu membawa seseorang yang Temari kenal, gadis itu semakin takut. Orochimaru semakin tertawa bahagia ketika ularnya melilit Neji yang mulai membiru kehabisan napas.

Tubuh Neji jatuh begitu saja ketika lilitan itu mengendur. Pemuda itu tak bergerak selain untuk mengambil napas dan mendelikan matanya ke arah Orochimaru. Ular raksasa itu mendekati Orochimaru, membisikan suatu berita untuk tuannya. Dan kemudian pria itu tertawa sangat keras, menggema di ruangan hingga Temari semakin mengeratkan tubuhnya untuk menutup telinga. Orochimaru mulai mengendus tubuh Neji dengan tawa bengisnya.

"Rupanya kau sangat dekat dengan sesuatu yang selama ini aku cari,"

Orochimaru membenarkan posisinya sambil berbalik menuju singgasana sang raja. Mendudukan dirinya tanpa memerdulikan tatapan tajam Temari.

"Kerajaan Hyuuga sudah hancur. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi aku akan menghancurkan semua kerajaan, terutama kerajaan Uchiha."

.

.

.

Hanabi mengerjapkan matanya menatap wajah Itachi yang terlihat khawatir di atasnya. Hanabi sedikit tersenyum sambil meletakan jemarinya di depan bibirnya. Kemudian meletakannya di depan bibir Itachi. Pemuda itu mencium telunjuk gadis itu dengan perlahan sambil mengembalikan telunjuk gadis itu ke bibir merahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Hanabi memeluk perut Itachi dengan erat ketika pemuda itu membelai lembut rambut kepalanya. Ino, Sakura, dan Mikoto duduk melingkari Itachi dan Hanabi. Ino masih melancarkan suplai energi ke tubuh Hanabi. Sementara Fugaku duduk di depan bersama pemuda lainnya. Gaara menekan luka di bahunya sambil melirik ke arah Hanabi yang masih memeluk erat tubuh Itachi. Kerajaan Uchiha hari itu terlihat begitu ramai setelah berita penyerangan kerajaan Hyuuga hingga hancur sudah sampai ke telinga sang raja. Sai dan Naruto duduk di samping Fugaku dan Sasuke yang menghadap halaman kerajaan. Perlahan Sasori memandang punggung Gaara perlahan. Hinata duduk menghadap _shoji_ yang menjadi sekat di ruangan itu. Gadis itu tidak bisa melewati batas yang sudah dipasang oleh miiko-miiko muda ini untuk memberi mantra pelindung.

Hinata hanya bisa mendengarkan suara dari balik _shoji_.

"Kami tidak menyalahkanmu Gaara-_san_ atas apa yang sudah terjadi."

"Tidak, aku merasa mengkhianati Hyuuga jika seperti ini. Dan lagi … aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan kerajaanku."

Hening yang terjadi begitu lama membuat ruangan terasa seperti ruangan kamar Hanabi, gadis itu masih menatap wajah Itachi."Hinata,"

Hanabi bangun dari tidurnya di pangkuan Itachi. Gadis itu melirik _shoji_ yang ia yakini Hinata berada disana. Gadis itu merangkak mendekat dengan keadaannya yang sudah lebih rapi dari sebelumnya.

"Aku menyelamatkan jiwa ayah, jika itu yang kau mau tau."

Hanabi meletakan kotak bening yang ia simpan lalu digesernya mendekat ke _shoji._ Menyodorkan benda yang kini menjadi benda kesayangannya itu untuk Hinata lihat.

.

.

.

Hanabi menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Itachi sambil menatap kosong halaman kerajaan Uchiha. Mereka berdua masih duduk di tepi _roka_ kerajaan dengan diam. Kedua jemari mereka saling bertautan. Lengan kanan Hanabi yang sudah terlalu banyak ia gunakan untuk membunuh musuh di kerajaan Hyuuga kini sudah disembuhkan oleh Ino. Rambut panjang Hanabi tergerai di cahaya malam yang menyinari _roka_ sepi itu. Itachi semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ke tangan Hanabi sambil mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Aku disisimu. Kau tak sendirian, ingat."

"Iya, tak apa."

Naruto menggeser _shoji_ sambil tersenyum kecil memanggil Hanabi dan Itachi untuk masuk ke dalam. Lingkaran kecil yang sudah terbentuk di tengah ruangan kerajaan Uchiha itu membuat Itachi dan Hanabi mengerti. Semuanya sudah duduk berkumpul disana, untuk melakukan rapat kecil.

"Aku baru tahu, ternyata nona Hinata dan nona ini adalah saudara kembar."

"Maksudmu Hanabi-_san_ dan Hinata-_san_, Naruto-_san_?"

"Aku juga baru tahu jika kerajaan Hyuuga memiliki putri kembar."

"Ada begitu banyak hal yang kalian bertiga tak mengerti tentang asal-usul Hyuuga sebelumnya, Sai-_san_, Naruto-_san_, Gaara-_san_."

Sasori tersenyum hangat ketika ketiga pemuda baru itu memerhatikan kedua putri kerajaan yang sudah hancur itu duduk berseberangan. Sakura dan Ino masih merajut sesuatu di kedua tangan kecil mereka, dibantu dengan Mikoto yang membuatnya menjadi semakin cepat. Ratu kerajaan Uchiha itu memberikan beberapa teknik merajutnya yang cepat untuk membantu kedua _miiko_ ini. Hinata menggenggam jemari Sasuke ketika jemarinya masih bergetar. Hanabi masih memerhatikan disamping Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, Hinata."

Hinata masih menatap lurus gadis di hadapannya yang tengah tersenyum sambil menyeringai itu. Rambut keduanya sama-sama tergerai ketika mengenakan _kimono_ berwarna sesuai energi jiwa mereka. Hinata hanya tersenyum hangat sambil mengelus kimono dengan sebelah tangannya. Tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menyambut pertemuan yang panjang selama ini. Sasori berdehem mengalihkan perhatian sambil menghamburkan kembali _omikuji_ di atas _tatami_ ruangan itu.

"Dari pandangan masa depanku, Orochimaru adalah seseorang yang akan mengakhiri masa berjaya samurai untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan sebelum masa itu berakhir, perang besar akan terjadi,"

Pemuda itu masih memikirkan kata-kata untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil membuka salah satu _omikuji_.

"Kita tak pernah tahu bagaimana dia. Setahuku yang tertulis disini, ia merupakan seorang ahli sihir yang berbahaya. Karena itu, aku mohon bantuannya untuk Hinata-_san_ tetap hidup hingga akhir agar masa depan dan sejarah kehidupan manusia tetap terjaga,"

"Bukan berarti aku merelakan Hanabi-_san_ terbunuh, kita pastinya menginginkan keduanya untuk tetap hidup. Tapi, dalam pandangan masa depan di kedua mataku ini mengatakan tali itu dipegang oleh Hinata-_san_. Sebisa mungkin aku dan Ino-_san_ akan menjaga Hanabi_-sama_ ketika semuanya menjaga Hinata-_sama_."

Fugaku masih menopang dagunya sambil berpikir ketika melihat hasil ramalan Sasori. Kertas-kertas itu berantakan di atas _tatami_ yang dilingkari oleh dua belas orang itu. Mikoto menyelesaikan rajutan itu dengan sentuhan terakhir mantra dari Ino dan Sakura. _Miiko_ itu menyerahkan benda itu kepada Sasori.

"Sakura-_san_ dan Ino-_san_ sudah menyiapkan benda ini. Ini akan membantu menekan tekanan energi kalian berdua sehingga kalian bisa saling melakukan kontak fisik dalam misi kali ini, kita membutuhkan kerja sama untuk melawan Orochimaru. Kita tak tahu apa yang di inginkannya hingga menghancurkan Hyuuga. Jangan sampai benda ini terlepas dari kalian, ini terbuat dari mantra yang sulit untuk menekan dan membuat kalian berdua bisa berdekatan tanpa harus saling mencuri jiwa,"

Penjelasan panjang Sasori di akhiri dengan menyerahkan sepasang pita _obi _kepada Hanabi dan Hinata. Keduanya masih memerhatikan secara seksama benda manis pelengkap obi di tangan mereka.

"Ah, dan lagi. Benda itu bisa mengaburkan hawa energi besar kalian dari orang-orang seperti kami yang selalu berurusan dengan arwah, sihir dan mantra."

.

.

.

Temari mengobati luka-luka di tubuh Neji dengan perlahan. Gadis itu dengan telaten mengobati pemuda yang terbaring di atas _futon_nya. Rambutnya ia ikat ke belakang agar tidak menyusahkannya. Temari menyalakan lilin ketika ia harus membakar beberapa racikan daun khas kerajaan yang sudah dipercaya bisa mengobati luka. Neji meringis kesakitan ketika bubuk panas itu menyentuh kulitnya yang teluka. Rasa perih menjalar membuat tubuhnya merasa ngilu. Temari menenangkan Neji dengan perlahan dan mengurangi takaran bubuk daun itu.

"Apakah sakit, Hyuuga-san? Maafkan aku."

Temari membantu Neji yang memaksa bangun dari tidurnya ketika gadis itu mengobati. Neji memegang bahu dan dada bagian kanannya yang terasa paling ngilu.

"Dimana adikku, Hyuuga-san?"

Neji memandang Temari dengan bingung. Kemudian ia menatap ruangan dimana dirinya dan gadis itu berada. Ah iya, Neji mulai mengingatnya sekarang.

"Dia bersama putri kerajaan Hyuuga. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menyerang kerajaan Hyuuga hingga hancur?"

"Tidak. Itu bukan kehendak kami. Orochimaru yang melakukan, dia membunuh semua keluargaku. Beruntung Gaara tidak ada disini dan dia masih hidup."

Neji masih memerhatikan gadis itu sambil melirik lukanya yang sudah terobati, ia paham. Terakhir kali ia menginjakan kaki di kerajaan Sabaku, keadaannya tidak seperti ini. Terlebih lagi pengawal kerajaan yang seperti mayat hidup itu. Semuanya nampak benar-benar berbeda. Neji meraih tubuh gadis di depannya dengan tangan kiri. Menempatkan tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya untuk menangis.

"Aku yakin kita akan selamat. Adikmu pasti akan datang menyelamatkanmu."

.

.

.

Naruto berteriak kegirangan ketika festival yang di datanginya ini sangat menyenangkan. Sakura dan Ino berjalan berdampingan mengikuti Naruto. Memandang pemuda asing itu dengan gemas ketika menjelaskan apa hal-hal yang tak ia ketahui. Sai mengawasi dari belakang. Beberapa menit untuk mengawasi ke-empat orang di depannya dan beberapa menit kemudian mengawasi Sasori yang masih asyik menghabiskan makanannya. Semuanya berpencar untuk melakukan penyelidikan di daerah dekat kerajaan Sabaku. Sasuke dan Itachi berjaga dari depan panggung. Sementara Gaara berjaga di belakang panggung. Hinata dan Hanabi akan melakukan pengawasan dari panggung dimana mereka berdua akan melakukan _kabuki_. Selagi sibuk, sisanya akan melakukan pengawasan dengan cara berbaur bersama penduduk desa di festival ini.

Hinata dan Hanabi sudah mengenakan tali yang diberikan oleh Sasori. Keduanya berdiri berhadapan sebelum melakukan pementasan _kabuki_. Keduanya bagaiakan bercermin satu sama lain ketika melihat wajah masing-masing. Ini pertama kalinya Hanabi melihat wajah Hinata secara langsung tanpa harus kain penutup seperti biasanya. Dan ini juga pertama kalinya untuk Hinata bisa sedekat ini dengan adik kembarnya. Hinata menelusuri wajah Hanabi dengan jemarinya, tersenyum kecil sambil menarik adik kembarnya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini. Selagi aku bisa memelukmu, biarkan aku seperti ini."

Hanabi masih terdiam tak melakukan apa-apa. _Kimono_ yang mereka berdua kenakan hari ini sama. Penampilan yang sama, hanya saja gaya mereka yang sedikit berbeda dalam berekspresi.

"Terima kasih kau telah membuatku melihat _tou-san_ untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Jangan banyak bicara, lakukan yang terbaik untuk hari ini."

.

.

.

Hinata memainkan _shimasen_ dengan sangat lembut ketika Hanabi menari di hadapannya. Keduanya memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik. Permainan kedua Hyuuga itu membuat semua orang terpesona. Sasuke dan Itachi hanya tersenyum sambil memerhatikan keduanya. Naruto yang paling antusias menyaksikan _kabuki_ kali ini. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat _kabuki_. Sementara bagian depan masih dalam pesona Hinata dan Hanabi yang menampilkan kabuki dengan penampilan terbaik mereka, Gaara hanya duduk termenung di belakang panggung sambil memikirkan kerajaannya.

Riasan wajah Hanabi menarik Gaara kembali ke dunianya sekarang. Pemuda itu sempat beberapa kali bertemu pandang dengan gadis Hyuuga itu. Namun ia tak seberapa memerhatikan Itachi di bawah sana yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

"Aku memiliki kenalan yang bisa kita jadikan tempat peristirahatan kali ini."

"Jelas saja, ini kan daerah wilayahmu, Gaara-san."

Naruto menepuk punggung Gaara perlahan sambil tersenyum senang setelah menyaksikan _kabuki_. Gaara hanya mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan beberapa kertas yang disimpan mengenai kenalan dekatnya.

"Kita lanjutkan besok, kita harus menahan energi tubuh kita."

"Iya! Aku ingin mandi!"

"Ino, berhentilah mendorongku!"

.

.

.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**[Kolom Review Balasan]:**

**Aizy evilkyu** : hahaha iya nih kemaren lagi update kilat soalnya minggu lalu lagi senggang banget. Nah minggu ini aduh tugas ekolahnya sungguh mengerikan untuk dikerjakan. :'( hahaha iya nih, disini Orochimaru berusaha buat nguasain daerah kerajaan-kerajaan disitu. Yups bener banget, di akhir cerita nanti Hinata-Hanabi bakalan ketemu Orochimaru dan musuhan buat nentuin kehidupan dan masa depan. Aduh dibocorin enggak ya?! xD tapi meskipun Hachi gak ngomong, kayaknya Aizy-san sudah tahu jawabannya, kan? :3 hehe, walaupun gak ada perjodohan … Hachi udah siapin lamaran buat *************** (kebanyakan bintangnya woi!) hahaha xD . iya pastinya Hanabi bakalan tetep milih Itachi kok xD aku ngerasa jahat banget deh, rasanya tiap karakter disini mesti selalu aja aku siksa satu satu :') iya, konflik sudah mulai dibahas! :D

**Cecil hime** : iya, itu 2 konsep cinta segitiga yang Hachi pake :D hohoho. Ah masalah Naruto, disini Hachi buat Naruto seperti bule yang baru kenal budaya baru makanya dia antusias banget disini :D . masalah aku dapet ide, aku itu dapet idenya dadakan banget loh -_- makanya kadang baik, kadang juga enggak. Makanya maafkan ya jika ini membuatmu kecewa :(

**Riz riz 21** : hahaha maafkan Hachi, Riz-san xD perasaan Hachi udah ngomong/promosi lewat facebook deh xD #ditabok. Iya minggu kemaren Hachi lagi senggang banget makanya langsung ngebut chapter dua sekaligus. Tapi minggu ini sungguh menyiksa :'( maaf ya cuman satu chapter dan agak jelek pula :( . hahaha tidak apa-apa kok ;) kamu kayak gitu udah buat aku jadi semangat kok, penyemangatku pas lagi butuh dorongan motivasi :) terima kasih sudah mau menunggu dengan ketidak sempurnaan ini :'3

**Kensuchan** : saya sudah bilang kok Kensuchan-san ._. via facebook tapi pas promosi dan ngomong kalo udah updatena xD #dakdakdak-ditabok. Hahaha tenang aja Kensuchan-san, Hachi udah siapin kok SasuHina bakalan jadi suami-istri. Tapi itu nantinya :3 belum waktu scent yang tepat disini xD #ditendang. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir Kensuchan-san :D

**J Vickovie** : hahaha saya malah kasihan sama Hinatanya kalo dijadikan bahan rebutan seperti itu xD takut salah nempatin hati entar xD iya nih, saya ngerasa jahat banget mempermainkan banyak karakter disini :'( sampe harus ngebunuh om Hiashi sama om Hizashi demi kelangsungan konflik ini hiks :'( iya, om Orochimaru mau nguasain semua kerajaan dengan cara yang sedikit err … licik.

**Debu** : iya udah update :) konfliknya bakalan banyak sih, tapi bingung ngetiknya satu-satu ini bakalan mulai darimana.

**Kaname** : waduh, terima kasih banget sampe nungguin segala. Jadi ngerepotin. Maafkan ya. Minggu kemaren saya update chapter 8 itu jam 4 pagi -_-v hahaha iya saya akan buat yang greget nanti :')

**Kiki** : wah kayaknya ada penggemarnya om Orochimaru nih xD hahaha

**Momiji** : hahaha kalo begitu masih lama dong Momiji-san :D soalnya ini romantisannya bakalan kegabung sama beberapa _action_. Dan gak sekentara seperti chapter sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi Hachi usahakan bakalan ada lagi _romance_ nya :3 terima kasih atas masukannya.

* * *

**[Author Note]:**

**Maafkan ya updatenya lama sekali. Hachi banyak tugas di sekolah :(**

**Entahlah ini ceritanya seadanya aja ya soalnya Hachi ngetiknya ini udah nahan beberapa hari yang lalu waktu tiduran (lagi). Maaf jika lagi-lagi ini sangat mengecewakan dan banyak kesalahan, typo, atau sejenisnya.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih. Sampai jumpa chapter depan!**


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

* * *

**HEART OF EMPEROR**

* * *

**Heart of Emperor**

**Heart of Emperor©Hachi Breeze**

**Character adapted©Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**©SasuHina**

**©2013**

* * *

.

.

.

Gaara duduk di bangku yang menghadap _shoji_ pintu utama penginapan milik teman semasa kecilnya. Peristirahatan yang disewa ini nampak berbeda dari terakhir kali ketika Gaara mengunjungi tempat ini. Ia menatap lorong berlantai kayu hitam kusam, di apit _shoji_ kamar yang saling berhadap-hadapan. Pencahayaan yang kurang membuat lorong itu nampak sedikit remang. Hanya cahaya lilin dari dalam yang dapat Gaara lihat. Itachi menepuk pundak Gaara yang melamun. Pemuda Sabaku itu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ketika menemukan Itachi yang sudah berdiri dengan tersenyum lembut. Katana yang masih menggantung di antara pinggang dengan tali ikat _obi_ kecil Gaara ia pindahkan untuk memberi ruang agar Itachi bisa duduk di sampingnya.

Itachi duduk di samping Gaara dengan tersenyum kecil menatap shoji di depannya. Keduanya masih terdiam. Tak ada yang ingin memulai untuk berbicara. Pintu yang baru di tutup membuat keduanya mengalihkan pandangan menatap Sakura dan Ino yang baru selesai mandi dengan memakai _kimono_ mandi yang disediakan. Rambut basah Sakura dan rambut panjang Ino yang tergerai membuat keduanya hampir salah mengenali _miiko_ ini. Kedua gadis itu masih menunduk hormat sambil tersenyum.

"Ino-_san_, apakah Hanabi ada di dalam sana?"

Gaara melirik Itachi yang kini menudingkan telunjuknya ke arah pintu dimana Sakura dan Ino baru saja keluar. Pemuda Sabaku itu beralih mengalihkan obyek pandangan matanya sebelum pada akhirnya menunduk karena bingung harus bagaimana setelah mendengarkan Itachi. Ino menoleh ke arah pintu pemandian yang baru saja ia dan Sakura lewati. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan ketika Sakura masih memutar memori ingatannya.

"Bukankah Hanabi-_san_ ada di kamar bersama Hinata-_san_?"

"Ah, iya! Aku baru ingat."

Itachi menghembuskan napasnya lega dengan tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangguk pelan ketika Ino dan Sakura meminta ijin untuk berlalu lebih dulu. Kedua gadis _miiko_ itu juga membungkuk hormat kepada Itachi dan Gaara sebelum benar-benar melangkah melewati lorong menuju kamar mereka berdua. Gaara masih menunduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Itachi mengikuti hal yang sama dengan Gaara, menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding sambil mendongak menatap langit-langit penginapan yang sangat remang.

"Kau … apakah memang harus jika keluarga Uchiha bersanding dengan Hyuuga?"

Itachi masih mendongakan kepalanya ketika pandangannya jatuh kepada Gaara melalui ekor matanya. Pemuda Uchiha itu masih membenarkan posisinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Sebelumnya aku dan adikku … Sasuke, kami tidak mengerti apa-apa sebelumnya mengenai Hyuuga. Dulu, aku sempat ingin dijodohkan dengan putri dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja sebelum bertemu para Hyuuga. Tapi hari itu, hari dimana kami pergi mengunjungi peringatan hari kematian Hitomi-_sama_ di kerajaan Hyuuga, kami bertemu mereka berdua untuk pertama kali di halaman besar keluarga Hyuuga."

Itachi masih memandang langit-langit gelap di atasnya ketika menggali ingatan masa lalunya. Gaara mendengarkan apa yang akan Itachi katakan sambil melirik dari ekor mata.

"Hari itu, itu adalah pertama kalinya aku menemukan punggung kecil Hinata yang bersembunyi di belakang pohon besar. Dia memandang Sasuke yang nampak kesal bertemu Hanabi hari itu. Aku hanya bisa terdiam mengamati ketiga bocah kecil yang umurnya hampir tak jauh beda itu dari jauh. Dan aku bisa menemukan Hanabi yang saat itu juga sebal melihat Sasuke. Wajahnya yang kecil, rambutnya yang panjang tergerai hampir menutupi wajahnya saat itu sempat membuatku takut memandangnya." Itachi terkikik geli memandang langit-langit dimana ia dan Gaara duduk.

"Untuk pertama kalinya ketika Hinata menginjakan kaki di kerajaan Uchiha, aku sempat jatuh cinta kepadanya walaupun aku tahu jawaban yang sudah lama muncul adalah Hinata mencintai Sasuke. Namun aku hanya menekan kenyataan itu hingga aku sakit. Setelah itu, aku sering bertemu Hanabi dengan cara yang tak terduga. Dan dengan mudahnya, hatiku sudah direbut olehnya."

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Ya, sangat."

"Lalu bagaimana jika … maksudku apa yang akan kau lakukan jika," _aku juga mencintainya._

Itachi berganti melirik Gaara yang masih memikirkan kalimat yang akan ia katakan. Itachi masih mendengarkan dengan perlahan apa yang akan pemuda Sabaku itu tanyakan.

"Jika kau ingin melindunginya? Bagaimana caramu melindunginya?" _agar aku juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu di hadapannya._

Itachi berganti menatap langit-langit kembali sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia memikirkan kalimat yang pas sambil mencerna apa maksud pemuda yang ada disampingnya. Ia perlahan mengerti, namun ia tak ingin mengungkapkannya. Ia meminjam _katana_ milik Gaara dan mulai memeragakan bagaimana cara memegang pedang yang baik dan ketika bertarung. Gaara masih memerhatikan. Keduanya hanyut dalam dunia mereka ketika membicarakan bagaimana cara bertarung yang baik saat Sasuke dan Sasori baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan menutup _shoji_.

Sasuke dan Sasori berjalan perlahan menghampiri keduanya. Sasori hampir menyapa keduanya jika saja _shoji_ pintu utama tidak bergeser membawa keramaian tersendiri. Naruto berjalan masuk dengan membawa berbagai macam makanan di kedua tangannya. Sai masih berjalan dengan tenang di belakang Naruto. Pemuda itu menjawab apa saja yang dikatakan Naruto saat pemuda asing itu begitu antusias setelah keliling daerah dekat kerajaan Sabaku. Sai membungkuk hormat ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Gaara. Naruto masih mengamati apa yang dilakukan Sai sebelum ia ikut membungkuk hormat. Gaara dan Itachi berdiri untuk membalas salam hormat dari pemuda di depannya.

Sasuke dan Sasori masih mengawasi beberapa langkah. Keduanya berjalan mendekat ketika Naruto menyapa dan memanggilnya. Sasuke masih mengamati makanan yang begitu menarik di tangan Naruto. Perlahan tangannya mengambil satu bungkus_ dango_ dari tangan Naruto. Pemuda Inggris itu menepuk tangan Sasuke dengan keras ketika sang pangeran Uchiha bungsu ini mengambil makanan dari tangan Naruto.

"_Don't touch_! _I'm hungry_!"

Sasuke bingung dan semua orang yang berdiri disana juga tidak mengerti. "Ng, dia bicara apa sih?"

Sasuke melepaskan bungkusan _dango_ itu untuk kembali ke tangan Naruto. Pemuda satu-satunya berambut pirang itu masih mengunyah beberapa makanan di dalam mulutnya.

"Gaara-_sama_, mungkin anda lupa. Tapi saya sempat melayani kerajaan Sabaku ketika anda masih kecil."

Gaara menatap Sai yang membungkuk hormat kepadanya. Pemuda itu menatap lurus ke dalam matanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sekarang saya yang akan bertanggung jawab menjaga anda, tuan."

Walaupun Gaara tidak mengingatnya, ia hanya mengangguk.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?"

"Mandi. Itachi-_nii_ tidak mandi?"

"Nanti."

Naruto melirik Sasuke dan Sasori yang berlalu menuju lorong yang menuju ke tempat berasap segar disana. Perlahan ia melepas alas kaki yang dipakainya dan berlari mengejar Sasuke dan Sasori.

"Aku ikut!"

"Hei Sasori, apakah berambut merah itu menyenangkan?"

.

.

.

Hanabi masih meringkuk di atas pangkuan Hinata. Memainkan _kimono_ Hinata yang ia tiduri. Hinata masih menyisir rambut panjang Hanabi yang ada di pangkuannya. Kedua gadis itu masih diam dan membiarkan lilin di pojok ruangan menari di dalam lampion kecil. Tali pengikat mantra yang diberikan oleh Sasori berkat bantuan Sakura dan Ino, masih menempel di baju Hinata dan Hanabi. Tak ada satu dari mereka yang ingin melepaskan tali mantra itu. Hanabi ingin terus tidur di pangkuan seperti ini jika memang wajah Hinata mirip dengan ibunya. Hanabi ingin merasakan tidur di pangkuan ibunya dengan Hinata sebagai gantinya. Gadis itu sudah lama ingin melakukannya. Sama dengan Hinata yang sedari dulu sangat ingin menyentuh Hanabi dalam pelukannya. Karena itulah mereka tak ingin melepas tali mantra yang bisa membuat mereka berjauhan lagi.

Hinata masih tersenyum lembut memegang sisir kecil yang ia gunakan untuk membelai rambut panjang Hanabi. Gadis itu sesekali bersenandung kecil.

"Jadi apakah seperti ini rasanya jika bisa tidur di pangkuan ibu?"

Hinata masih mendengarkan. Ia menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi yang sederhana. "Aku tidak tahu, aku juga belum pernah melakukannya."

"Jadi, jika kita memakai terus tali mantra ini … kita berdua hanyalah gadis biasa dan tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan dari energi kita?"

Hanabi masih memain-mainkan jemarinya sambil menatap wajah Hinata dari bawah. Hinata berhenti menyisir rambut Hanabi ketika gadis itu berbalik, ia berganti menatap jemarinya juga. "Aku tidak bisa memanipulasi api dari lilin itu, padahal sebelumnya aku bisa memanipulasi api saat berada di kerajaan Hyuuga."

Hinata berganti melirik apa yang ditunjuk Hanabi. Kedua gadis itu hanya terdiam. Tawa Sakura dan Ino yang bisa mereka dengar melewati ruangan kamar mereka membuat keheningan jadi terisi. Langkah kaki mereka di atas kayu yang berderit membuat Hanabi dan Hinata menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Bahkan aku pun tak bisa mendengar apapun yang dibicarakan oleh mereka. Padahal biasanya aku bisa menguping jarak jauh."

"Ah, kau benar. Aku juga tak bisa mendengar apapun."

.

.

.

Neji masih tidur di _futon_ yang sudah disiapkan oleh Temari. Gadis dari kerajaan Sabaku itu tidak ada di ruangan yang ditidurinya. Neji masih meringkuk sambil memegang luka yang masih tersisa bekas tumbukan daun yang sudah Temari obati. Ia perlahan bangun dan mengeratkan kain yang gadis itu gunakan untuk menutup lukanya sesudah ia bersihkan. Neji menyingkirkan selimut tebal _futon_ dan berusaha untuk duduk. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena punggungnya masih terasa ngilu. Dari bayangan _shoji_ yang tercipta di ruangan kamar dimana Neji masih berbaring, ia bisa melihat bayangan Temari sedang berlari terburu-buru. Neji masih memerhatikan.

Tubuh Temari terbanting ke dinding ketika Orochimaru dengan cepat menahan gadis itu untuk tidak lari. Neji masih memerhatikan dari dalam. Bagaimana gadis itu terpojok dan berusaha menghindari serangan Orochimaru. Neji ingin menolong namun sayang, tubuhnya tak mendukung untuk berjalan kesana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, sayang. Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengirimkan surat dengan burung kecil tak berguna seperti ini kepada adikmu?"

Temari memandang jijik pada burung yang beberapa hari lalu ia lepas untuk dikirim kepada Gaara. Burung merpati itu kini sudah menjadi bentuk aneh dari muntahan ular yang berada di dekat Orochimaru. Pria itu tertawa sarkastik sambil menekan tubuh Temari ke dinding. Tak memerdulikan raut wajah kesakitan dari gadis itu. _Kimono_nya semakin terasa sesak ketika pria dihadapannya ini menekan lehernya.

"Kau itu cantik, jika kau mau menjadi selirku untuk mengusai tanah ini kau bisa hidup tanpa susah. Tapi kau memilih hidup sebagai budak."

Pria itu tersenyum mengejek sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya. Temari mendorong dada bidang pria itu sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku lebih baik mati daripada menjadi selirmu."

Senyuman di wajah Orochimaru berubah menjadi seringaian yang sangat mengerikan. Tubuh gadis itu dilemparnya hingga membentur dinding. Lalu berganti berjalan menjauhi gadis itu. "Sayang sekali, kau memilih jalan yang sangat susah untuk hidup padahal kau sangat cantik."

Temari masih meringkuk di lorong kamarnya. Mencoba memeluk tubuhnya yang sakit. Ia berganti menatap kotoran tak berbentuk yang ada di dekatnya. Burung pengirim surat yang ia kirim untuk Gaara kini sudah tak bisa diharapkan. Gadis itu menangis takut jika adik satu-satunya itu akan kembali ke kerajaan dan menjadi korban seperti Kankurou sebelumnya. Atau bahkan seperti ayahnya yang dikendalikan.

Gadis itu berdiri dan membersihkan kotoran itu. Ia menghapus air matanya sebelum memasuki _shoji_ kamarnya dan berlatih untuk tersenyum sebelum masuk. Setelah dirasanya sudah baik-baik saja, ia menggeser _shoji_ dengan tersenyum ceria. Neji masih terbaring di atas _futon_ dengan selimut yang sudah berantakan. Pemuda itu hanya memandang ke arahnya saja yang masih melangkah masuk. Temari masih tersenyum sambil melipat _kimono_nya untuk duduk di samping Neji. Neji tidak berbicara apa-apa ketika gadis itu mengajaknya berbicara sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sabaku-_san_, dahi anda kenapa?"

Temari mengusap dahinya. Ia bisa merasakan ada sedikit darah yang sudah mengering. Pasti ini karena lemparan Orochimaru tadi, bodoh sekali dirinya tidak menyadari dahinya terasa sakit.

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa. Aku tadi hanya terjatuh." Temari masih tersenyum lembut dalam dustanya. Walaupun sebagian faktanya benar jika dirinya telah terjatuh sebelumnya.

"Jangan berdusta. Aku tahu,"

Temari menatap jemarinya dengan tersenyum getir. "Kedengaran, ya?"

"Aku ingin bertanya mengenai orang yang telah menghancurkan kerajaan Hyuuga."

Temari meneliti tatami sambil membunguk maaf. "Maaf atas serangan itu. Itu sungguh bukan atas kehendak kami. Orang yang anda maksud adalah Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru adalah tabib yang pernah aku kenal sewaktu masih kecil. Dulu dia tidak seperti ini, dia memang pendiam dan sangat tertutup. Tapi beberapa tahun terakhir dia baru kembali dari perjalanan jauh. Dia tiba-tiba saja berubah."

Neji masih memerhatikan penjelasan Temari ketika gadis itu mengusap-usap dahinya.

.

.

.

Itachi duduk di bagian belakang penginapan sendirian. Pemuda itu mengenakan _kimono_ mandinya sambil menguap karena mengantuk. Air hangat dari pemandian yang ia gunakan untuk berendam bersama Sai dan juga Gaara kini membuatnya merasa jauh lebih segar. Gaara dan Sai telah tertidur di kamar mereka berdua setelah menemui Inuzuka Kiba yang menjadi pemilik penginapan sekaligus teman semasa kecil Gaara. Ia tak ingin beranjak ke kamar dahulu untuk tidur bersama Sasuke.

Malam itu bulan bersinar terang. Membuat Itachi memejamkan mata sambil mendongak menatap ke atas. Suara langkah kaki di lorong itu membuat Itachi menoleh. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil mengulurkan lengannya menggapai tubuh mungil itu. Hanabi duduk di samping Itachi sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu masih menggerai rambutnya yang panjang. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Itachi sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Itachi,"

"Hn?"

Gadis itu membuat Itachi menolehkan pandangannya. Ia masih tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata. Tubuhnya membuat Itachi kehilangan kata-kata ketika gadis itu mendorongnya.

"H-hanabi … ?"

"Karena tali ini, sekarang aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa … jadi, tak apa kan jika aku menyentuhmu?"

Oh, jika saja ini kesempatan satu-satunya untuk mereka, Itachi akan mengambilnya dan menanggung dosa kecil termanis mereka berdua. Ia tak bisa menolak. Itachi mendorong tubuh mungil Hanabi, membalikan posisi dimana ia yang berada di atas tubuh mungil gadis itu. Gadis itu tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia hanya tersenyum ketika Itachi mencium helaian rambutnya.

"Jangan sampai tali kecil di _obi_ku lepas. Aku tak ingin membunuhmu dengan menyerap habis jiwamu."

Itachi hanya tersenyum sebelum ia melanjutkan apa yang sudah lama mereka berdua ingin lakukan. Perlahan ia membelai lembut kepala Hanabi sebelum memulai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, ingin melakukan hal pertama yang sangat ia tahan selama ini. Ia bisa mencium Hanabi dengan mudahnya tanpa perantara karena ketakutan Hanabi yang akan mencuri jiwanya hanya karena ini.

Dan malam itu, adalah malam dimana mereka melakukan dosa kecil yang termanis.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dan menaikkan selimut _futon_ yang ditidurinya dengan erat ketika _shoji_ pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sasuke masuk dengan _yukata_ tidur ke kamar Hinata. Gadis itu sedikit terpekik pelan ketika pemuda itu masuk dengan wajah merona yang cemberut. Rambutnya yang berantakan sambil memeluk selimut _futon_ membuat Sasuke nampak lucu pagi hari ini. Bagaikan kejutan pagi hari, Hinata semakin merona ketika Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya sambil berjalan sedikit tersandung karena masih mengantuk. Sasuke duduk membelakangi Hinata dan menghadap _shoji_ kamar. Keduanya duduk saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Tak ada yang memulai untuk berbicara, Hinata terlalu malu untuk memulai sedangkan Sasuke terlalu sibuk menguap.

Masih hening tak ada yang memulai.

"Maaf sudah membangunkanmu."

"S-sasuke-_san_, apa yang kau lakukan di kamar gadis pagi-pagi begini?"

"Um, ng … , maafkan aku. Sebenarnya bukan mauku, hanya saja Itachi-_nii_ membangunkanku dan menyuruhku untuk keluar kamar secara paksa."

"O-oh, ng, begitu ya … "

Hinata kembali menaikkan selimut _futon_nya dan merangkak ke sebelah lempitan _kimono_nya.

"Tapi, jika Itachi-_san_ menyuruhmu keluar … kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku?"

Sasuke sedikit menggaruk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal. Malah ia terlihat seperti semakin mengacak-acak rambutnya untuk menjadi semakin berantakan. Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sederhana Hinata. Memang benar jika ia seharusnya bisa saja masuk ke kamar Gaara dan Sai atau Sasori dan Naruto. Tapi yang terlintas pertama kali di benak Sasuke pertama kali adalah ruangan kecil yang di dudukinya bersama gadis di belakangnya. Sasuke jadi bingung harus menjawab apa pertanyaan ini. Hinata masih merapikan _futon_ sebelum mengeluarkan beberapa kain dari lemari kamar penginapan ini.

"S-sasuke-_san_, bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Aku ingin memakai baju."

Dan Sasuke masih melayang di alam imajinasinya, tak menghiraukan Hinata yang berulang kali memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

Itachi berdiri di depan ruangan kamar Hinata dengan sabar. Pemuda itu melirik Sasuke yang sudah terlihat lebih segar sambil mengenakan _kimono_ dengan celana _hakama_ yang panjang. Rambutnya juga basah, terlihat sekali jika pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu menyiram rambutnya ketika mandi._ Shoji_ kamar Hinata perlahan terbuka. Hinata menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan jemari kecilnya, ia sedikit membungkuk memberi salam kepada Itachi yang berdiri dengan gusar di depan _shoji_. Itachi melirik Sasuke yang menguap dan Hinata secara bergantian.

"Hinata, bisakah kalian membantuku?"

Hinata hanya memiringkan kepalanya menunggu perkataan Itachi ketika pemuda itu masih menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sasuke hanya bersandar dan duduk di lantai kayu sambil menguap ketika mendengarkan.

"Bisakah kalian membantuku untuk membelikan Hanabi _kimono_ baru? Ng, _kimono_nya yang kemarin terkena noda."

"Apakah tali mantranya baik-baik saja?"

Itachi hanya mengangguk dengan mantap, "Itulah mengapa aku memisahkan ruangan antara kau dan Hanabi, karena sekarang dia tidak bisa mengikat talinya. Dia menjaga jarak agar tidak mencuri jiwamu."

Hinata mengangguk pasti sambil melirik Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih pada keadaan yang sama. Hinata berbalik mengambil sesuatu di dalam kamarnya, mengambil kantong berisi uang miliknya. Kembali berjalan menghampiri Itachi sambil menarik lengan Sasuke. Hinata hanya tersenyum ketika pemuda yang di gandengnya masih berjalan dengan tersandung.

"Aku mengerti, akan aku belikan."

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan di samping Hinata dengan sesekali mengerjap-kerjapkan kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Hinata masih memeluk lengannya dengan erat, takut jika dirinya terjatuh karena masih mengantuk. Hinata melirik sekitarnya ketika pedagang di dekat daerah kerajaan Sabaku tak sebanyak semalam. Banyak toko yang tutup dan berantakan. Hinata menemukan sosok Kiba, sang pemilik penginapan, sedang berdiri sambil menawar sayuran. Ketika pemuda itu berbalik, Hinata menarik Sasuke untuk mendekat sambil tersenyum.

Kiba membungkuk hormat sambil meremas ujung kain _kimono_ tangannya. Sesekali ia juga menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal, hanya sebuah pengalihan perhatian yang dilakukannya. Hinata memerhatikan dengan teliti belanjaan Kiba. Pemuda itu tak berbelanja banyak. Hanya nasi yang bisa Hinata prediksikan satu takaran saja, tiga telur ayam dan beberapa sayur. Sasuke tidak begitu memerhatikan ketika Hinata ikut menawar, pemuda itu hanya menggenggam jemari Hinata yang berganti memenuhi ruas-ruas jemarinya. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum kecil sambil memejamkan matanya.

Kiba membungkuk terima kasih kepada Hinata sebelum pemuda itu beranjak pergi. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Dulu, Kerajaan Sabaku tidak seperti ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu, pangeran Kankurou, putra mahkota yang menjadi kandidat sebagai pengganti raja telah meninggal,"

Hinata menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Meninggal?"

"Ya, penyebabnya karena sakit. Lalu setelah itu banyak sekali pengawal kerajaan yang melewati desa dengan mengambuk membawa alat perang."

'_Menyerang kerajaan Hyuuga.'_

"Lalu kudengar sekarang kerajaan Sabaku terlihat aneh. Itulah mengapa banyak sekali toko-toko yang tutup."

"Ah jadi begitu, ngomong-ngomong. Apakah kau tahu dimana pedagang yang menjual _kimono_ berada?"

.

.

.

Hinata berdiri sambil memilih beberapa kain _kimono_ berbahan halus. Sang pemilik dagangan itu juga masih setia menunggu pilihan Hinata dengan sabar. Gadis itu berdiri sendirian ketika Sasuke tak ada di sampingnya, pemuda Uchiha itu pergi sebentar dengan ijin ingin membeli sesuatu. Senyuman di wajah Hinata tak hilang ketika gadis itu menemukan kain _kimono_ yang sangat halus. Ia juga memerhatikan motif bunga _sakura_ dan goresan abstrak yang menghiasi bagian bawah kain kimono itu. Ia masih mengelus-elus kain berwarna merah yang lembut itu. Perlahan ia meraih _obi_ perpaduan warna hijau dan kuning muda. Pedagang itu tersenyum ketika Hinata menanyakan berapa harga kain baju yang dipegangnya. Ia membungkus barang yang dibeli Hinata dengan menggunakan daun kering. Ketika Hinata menyerahkan uang miliknya kepada wanita tua di depannya, mereka berdua beralih memerhatikan kerumunan orang yang berlarian menuju satu titik yang sama.

Hinata masih diam memerhatikan sambil memeluk bungkusan baju _kimono_ untuk Hanabi. Sang wanita tua yang sudah mengerti keadaannya, segera membereskan barang dagangannya beserta peralatan yang sudah ia siapkan untuk menjual _kimono_. Ia menutup tokonya dengan cepat. Hinata tak tahu harus melangkah kemana dengan tak adanya Sasuke di sisinya. Ia dengan penasaran mulai mengikuti arah orang-orang yang saling kejar-kejaran itu. Membentuk melingkar mengerumuni sesuatu yang tak Hinata tahu.

Hinata masih berdiri di barisan paling belakang. Berjalan dan sedikit menjinjit untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di tengah-tengah kerumunan sana. Apakah itu Sasuke?

Bukan. Itu bukan Sasuke.

Orochimaru masih duduk di atas kudanya sambil menatap sombong anak kecil yang ada di bawahnya. Tubuh kecilnya yang berbalut kain usang dan lubang di tiap sisinya membuat semua orang merasa iba. Kerumunan orang-orang dimana Hinata termasuk disana masih tak melakukan apa-apa, mereka hanya melihat tanpa ada niatan untuk membantu anak kecil itu. Beberapa anak kecil lainnya yang hanya melihat dari jauh, hanya bisa menggigit jemari kecil mereka ketika melihat salah satu temen mereka dalam keadaan genting.

"M-maafkan aku tuan. A-aku tak bermaksud m-"

"Tutup mulutmu anak kecil. Melemparkan sampah makanan seperti ini kepadaku adalah sebuah penghinaan."

"T-tapi itu makanan saya untuk seharian ini."

Hinata mendesak beberapa orang untuk melihat lebih dekat. Ia hanya bisa melihat sedikit dari apa yang sudah terjadi disana. Lengannya tertarik ke belakang ketika Sasuke menemukannya di antara manusia-manusia berbadan gemuk yang menghimpitnya. Hinata memeluk erat Sasuke ketika pemuda itu juga melakukan hal yang sama sambil mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan anak kecil yang ada di sa-"

"Kita harus pergi. Secepat mungkin."

"Sa-"

"Dia Orochimaru, Hinata. Karena itu kita harus segera pergi."

Pergelangan tangan Hinata di tarik paksa oleh Sasuke ketika gadis itu masih bisa mengintip dari sela-sela kecil dimana ia bisa melihat tubuh kecil yang sudah tergeletak di tanah. Tak lagi bergerak. Hinata hanya menutup mulutnya. Sasuke tak berhenti disana ketika himpitan itu menekan kedua tubuh mereka tak bisa bergerak. Ia masih menggenggam _katana_nya sambil menarik Hinata untuk segera keluar dari sana.

Orochimaru bisa menghirup aroma segar yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia melirik ke kerumunan orang-orang yang melingkarinya. Sedikit berjinjit, ia bisa menemukan dua orang yang tergesa-gesa untuk segera menjauhi tempat dimana dirinya masih menunggang kuda. Orochimaru berusaha menembus kerumunan sambil berteriak kepada penduduk desa untuk tidak menghalangi jalannya.

Orochimaru sudah berhasil keluar dari sana, hanya saja dia sudah kehilangan jejak orang yang dicarinya.

"Baunya segar. Roh air … , ah tidak, ini roh bulan yang agung." Orochimaru masih menyeringai sambil memerhatikan jalanan yang sudah sepi di depannya, ia masih menunggang kuda.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke masih menghembuskan napasnya dengan terburu-buru. Keduanya bersembunyi di antara celah dinding antar rumah. Hinata memegang _obi kimono_nya. Ia meraba dengan ganjil ada yang hilang. Sasuke meliriknya dengan penasaran sambil menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"Ada –huh- apa?"

"A-ano, -hah- kurasa tali mantra –hah- yang diberikan Sasori-_san_ hilang."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mungkin ikatannya mengendur saat kita berlari tadi."

"Tenang saja, selama aku masih bernapas … aku akan menjagamu,"

Hinata hanya merona ketika Sasuke berjalan memeluknya walaupun napas keduanya masih sama-sama belum kembali normal. Sasuke merogoh dalaman kimononya ketika melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menyerahkan sebuah penjepit rambut berwarna biru kepada Hinata.

"Aku mendengar orang-orang berbisik jika Orochimaru datang. Karena itu aku mencarimu setelah membeli ini. Aku khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil memeluk erat bungkusan _kimono_ yang di belinya.

.

.

.

Hinata menyerahkan barang yang baru di belinya kepada Itachi. Pemuda itu tersenyum sebelum mendekati _shoji_ kamar dimana Hanabi berada. Ia meletakan _kimono_ itu di depan _shoji_ agar Hanabi bisa mengambilnya. Hinata berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu bersama Sasuke. Ia masih mengelus _obi_ tepat dimana ada tali mantra yang berguna untuk menekan dan menyembunyikan energinya. Sasori membuka shoji dengan napas yang terangah-engah. Sasuke dan Hinata hanya menatap bingung.

"Kita –hah- harus segera –hah- pergi dari sini! SEKARANG!"

Dan semua orang pun jadi kalang kabut hingga membuat semua orang di penginapan jadi bingung.

.

.

.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**[Kolom Balasan Review] :**

**Aizy evilkyu ** : hahaha iya nih udah update :D maaf ya kalo sekarang agak terlambat, soalnya guru-guru aku lagi jahat semua. Ngasih tugas gak ada henti-hentinya. Iya di chapter kemaren Orochimaru udah mulai menggila :3 . tidak, Orochimaru tidak ikut menyerang langsung karena ia mengendalikan pengawal kerajaan Sabaku yang udah meninggal itu dengan dihidupkan lagi. Kerajaan Sabaku ditaklukkan itu karena ia sudah bisa mengendalikan rajanya dengan mantra-mantra sihir dah :D iya Gaara tidak menerima surat dari Temari. Bahkan Kankurou meninggal aja dia gak tahu. Alasan kenapa Temari enggak dibunuh adalah … Orochimaru-san naksir sama Temari! xD #dihajar karena reader shock semua. Iya kerajaan Uchiha bakalan di serang, hanya saja ************ xD #ditabok karena bikin penasaran. Pastinya selamat dong ;) . bukan-bukan, maksud ramalan Sasori yang bilang kalo masa kejayaan Samurai itu adalah peran Samurai di masa itu akan berakhir. Bisa dikatakan jika udah titik balik dimana berkembang budaya baru dan kepercayaan seseorang menekuni budaya Samurai itu bakalan hilang. Ramalan Sasori itu bermaksud masa bermain pedang akan berakhir, tidak akan ada lagi orang yang menjadi Samurai setelah pertarungan melawan Orochimaru nanti ;) . wkwk, iya di kerajaan Hyuuga waktu itu saya lagi gak bisa deskripsiin banyak. Semoga saya bisa menuliskannya dengan benar dan baik. Walaupun saya bukan penulis yang handal, saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menuliskannya secara benar :') sungguh suatu dorongan motivasi untuk saya :D alasan saya gak bisa buat romansa kemarin adalah saya lagi galau, suasana hati saya lagi mendung makanya gak banyak romantisnya -_- . wkwk gak papa kok Aizy-_san_ :D Hachi seneng banget :3 , haha iya gak papa kok. Iya sip!

**Kertas biru ** : Temari tidak dibunuh karena Orochimaru pengen nguasain tanah Jepang itu cuman berdua sama Temari. Karena ia suka sama Temari, sayang Temarinya kagak mau xD #dibantai. Wkwk makasih banyak atas dukungan dan pujiannya. Tapi saya masih belum seberapa handal dalam memainkan cerita karena saya kadang juga lupa sama beberapa chapter sebelumnya, makanya kadang lupa. Wkwk cinta segitiganya masih SasuHinaNeji sama ItaHanaGaa. Belum sempet kepikiran buat cinta segitiga yang lainnya. Kalo ada saran silahkan :3 . hahaha iya nih, Hachi juga suka banget sama semua SasuHina scent (walaupun kadang saya yang ngetik juga mimisan bayanginnya.) ciuman ItaHana itu emang gak langsung xD tapi di chapter ini mereka udah bisa bisa kissu secara langsung bahkan sampe uhukuhukuhuk #mimisan banjir darah.

**Riz riz 21** : hahaha iya iya Riz-_san_ :D . iya Gaara sukanya sama Hanabi, temen aku juga sempet nampar aku (walaupun bercanda) karena aku bikinnya GaaHana bukan GaaHina xD saya emang jahat hohoho. Kenapa harus baca Hanabi di dalamnya? O.O maksudnya? Hachi bingung. Hahaha iya Riz-san udah jadi penyemangat Hachi nih :3 Hachi mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas setiap review untuk semuanya termasuk Riz-san, Hachi jadi semangat (meskipun sering telat upload karena gak ada modem) . hahaha iya sama-sama :D . iya terima kasih Riz-san :)

**Kaname** : Orochimaru pengen banget nguasain tanah Jepang karena dia pengen jadi satu-satunya penguasa disana. Karena pada masa foedal saat itu kan Jepang terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian dan dikuasai oleh kerajaan yang berbeda-beda. Karena itulah, setelah pulang dari ilmu sesatnya #ditabok# Orochimaru berniat melakukan itu.

**Kiki** : walah, maafkan aku ya kalo begitu karena sudah membuat karakter kesukaan Kiki_-san_ menjadi jahat disini :'D oke sudah saya lanjutkan!

**Nyanmaru desu** : iya Nyanmaru-san, disitu adalah titik balik konflik dimulai lagi :) iya dong, karena saya sudah begitu jahat dengan banyak membuat karakter di dalamnya seperti tersiksa, saya membuat sebuah terobosan baru seperti itu untuk membuat kehidupan mereka terasa lebih sedikit berwarna dibandingkan sebelumnya. :'D . menggulingkan kerajaan Sabaku itu karena ada maksudnya, satu karena dia pengen deket sama Temari, dua karena dia butuh banyak pasukan, tiga karena saya pengennya begitu xD #ditabok. Yang dicari Orochimaru dengan menculik Neji karena awalnya si manda itu ngira Hanabi. Bocoran aja sih ya, yang di cari Orochimaru itu sebenernya kekuasaan dan kekuatan yang tak bisa ditandingi dengan memakan roh api dan roh bulan yang dimiliki Hanabi-Hinata. Itulah mengapa alasannya :) . motifnya? Wkwk, saya aja yang nulis juga gak mau gimana mau dia xD #dihajar lagi# wkwk ayo dah!. ItaHana memang punya ciri khas karena Hanabi takut aja nyuri jiwa Itachi [sebelum punya tali mantra]. SasuHina emang kalem karena disini pembawaan Sasuke yang biasa-biasa saja dan terlihat lebih dewasa disandingkan dengan Hinata yang tenang dan lembut :) aduh terima kasih pujiannya yang udah buat saya melayang padahal itu gak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan Author lain yang deskripsinya lebih kece :'D . oh ya? Profilnya Hanabi kenapa emang? Saya penasaran :3 wkwk Sasori disini aku buat punya dua sisi yang berbanding balik. Satu dimana ketika ia tiba-tiba seperti anak kecil dan kedua adalah dimana ia bisa bersikap tenang dan begitu dewasa meskipun disini umurnya yang paling muda. Minato ke Jepang? Hmm, nanti akan saya pikirkan lagi ;) iya nih lupa sama sesi ramalan untuk Naruto -_- . surat dari Temari, ia emang awalnya akan seperti itu. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Tidak akan ada korban lagi setelah ini kok :3 mungkin beberapa #woi! Sarap dah gila lu!# hiks maafkan saya Dx saya gak tahu mesti ngapain kalo konfliknya tidak dibuat seperti itu hhuuuwwwaaaa #lari nangis#. Perassan tiap tokoh iya emang bener gak bisa Hachi gambarin secara detail, karena Hachi sedikit susah dan ketika mencoba malah terlihat aneh. Makanya cuman segitu yang bisa Hachi buat :3 maafkan ya … , pastinya sosok yang seperti itu Hachi sengaja perlihatkan karena wanita di mata Hachi itu adalah sosok terkuat meskipun mereka sakit hati dll. Ada sejuta masalah dan penderitaan yang tersembunyi dibalik seualas senyuman seorang wanita :') itu yang pengen Hachi tonjolin juga. Neji oh Neji, entah mengapa aku malah buat dia yang paling ruwet disini. Ini lagi berusaha cari jalan keluar untuk Neji. Oke terima kasih untuk saran dan motivasi yang Nyanmaru-san berikan! Hachi sudah sangat terisi penuh dengan ambisi untuk perbaikan kedepannya :3. Wkwk, Naruto dalam versi yang seperti itu emang keren.

**Ryuuji ** : tidak apa-apa Ryuuji-san. Terima kasih banyak :D salam kenal!

**Momiji ** : baik, sudah saya lanjutkan ini :3

**Hime ** : hmm, untuk sementara maaf ya gak bisa sekilat terakhir kali karena mendadak sekolah Hachi jadi sibuk. Dan lagi banyak banget tugas yang ditudingkan kepada Hachi. Mungkin Sabtu adalah yang tercepat tapi saya gak bisa janji karena ide tidak pasti datang begitu saja. :3 sabar aja ya Hime-_san_.

**Ghina** : iya saya usahakan buat yang lebih greget :3

**Shouter ** : hahaha iya banyak yang salah sangka jika Gaara bakalan suka sama Hinata :D maafkan ya jika ini membuatmu kecewa dengan perkiraanmu. Gak papa kok gak login, sudah mampir saja sudah merupakan karunia terbesar untuk saya :'3 . terima kasih sudah mampir! xD

**Monica ** : iya tidak akan kok Monica-san :) saya usahakan untuk update cepat.

**Gorugoru** : iya bakalan aku update kok :D

**Miss ing you** : iya saya selalu bilang kok :D di facebook tapi hohoho xD

**Karin ** : iya akan saya usahakan update cepat :3

**Inori-chan** : pasti! Pastinya saya buat Orochimaru-_san_ untuk insyaf dari tindakannya! :D

**Kensuchan ** : hahaha tidak apa-apa Kensuchan-_san_ :D hahaha, jangan begitu Kensuchan-san, sebenernya Orochimaru itu baik cuman jalannya aja yang sesat sehingga buat dia jadi orang jahat :) . nama Facebook Hachi itu "Hachi Breeze" :) aduh udah jangan nangis Kensuchan-_san_ :'D kita pasti ketemu kok :3

**Naw d blume ** : terima kasih Naw-_san_ :) . terkejut kenapa atuh? Lama banget ya gak mampir di random Naruto? Kalau begitu saya ucapkan "Selamat Datang Kembali di Random Naruto, Naw-_san_!" :D . ah itu bukan apa-apa kok Naw-san, saya memang lagi mood aja buat ngetik dan kebetulan saya lagi senggang makanya ngilat banget update ini :3 . ini sudah semaksimal mungkin yang Hachi bisa buat mempersembahkan sebuah cerita yang menghibur untuk semua orang yang mampir kesini :) . hahaha tuhkan, banyak banget yang terlalu Hachi kebut disini. Hachi ini masih amatiran buat sesuatu yang bisa ngebuat banyak orang itu kagum, yang menjadi tujuan utama Hachi setiap kali menulis cerita adalah "Semua orang terhibur dan merasa menjadi lebih baik setelah membaca karya saya adalah suatu hal yang utama. Menulis hanyalah sebuah tempat saya membuang emosi. Dan berkarya adalah satu-satunya tujuan saya yang lain." Hehe :) . terima kasih atas pujiannya, saya sangat berterima kasih atas segala bentuk pujian walaupun kita sama-sama tahu banyak yang kurang dalam karya ini :') . iya!

**Aam tempe** : terima kasih Aam-_san_ :'D saya sangat berterima kasih atas pujiannya walaupun karya ini banyak sekali kesalahan EYD, typo, dll lah. Saya sungguh berterima kasih. Tidak apa-apa jika Aam-san baru mampir, Aam-san datang membaca ini saja saya sudah sangat senang :') terima kasih.

* * *

**[Author Note] :**

**HHHHHHIIIIYYYAAAAA DISINI BANJIR DARAH KARENA MIMISAN SETELAH NGETIK ITAHANA SCENT! Sungguh bukan niat Hachi, cuman nyelipin dikit adegan uhukuhuk dan anda sekalian silahkan imajinasi sendiri. Hachi takut ngetiknya. Itu saya sengaja selipin karena nanti di akhir chapter, Itachi bakalan ***** dan Hanabi bakalan ************************ #dihajar sampe mati. Sepertinya saya sedikit mengacau lagi -_-**

**Yosh terima kasih yang sudah mampir dan terima kasih yang sudah mau mengisi kotak review hingga membuat saya terharu sendiri tiap bacanya :'D sungguh ini membuat saya semangat!**

**Oke sekian, terima kasih yang besar dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! **


End file.
